The Deepest Cuts
by Sandylee007
Summary: Once upon a time Sasuke left Naruto with a pendant and a precious promise he failed to keep. Years later they meet again, and old scars reopen. Despite all Naruto decides to find an answer to the question that's been haunting him: why? AU YAOI NaruSasu
1. The Homecoming

A/N: Hiya there!

I know, I know, another story. But this simply jumped out of my head, and seeing how much you'd been voting I couldn't control this. (grins sheepishly)

First of, of course… Thank you from the bottom of heart for all those votes – my gosh, so many of you have voted! (gasps with shock, then GLOMPS) THANK YOU – it means the world to me to know that you're curious about my ideas for stories! (hugs again)

But now, as for this story…

WARNINGS: HEAVY topics, lots of mental issues, mentions of child abuse, YAOI, language… (rolls eyes) Yeah, this is the average story of mine, alright…

DISCLAIMER: I'll spend a huge sum of my little money in a hairdresser today. (And they'll probably give me a haircut close to Sasuke's, like the last time… Creepy – especially since I have dark eyes!) So NO, I do NOT own Naruto. (sobs)

Awkay, before I'll end up getting you bored out of your minds… Let's GO! (gulps) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy this.

* * *

**_The _****_Deepest Cuts_**

**

* * *

**/ _What child psychiatrist Tsunade hated the most about her job were the moments when she knew she'd lost a child. And as she stood outside a huge building beside a ten-year-old Sasuke Uchiha – who was shivering like a leaf, obviously terrified out of his mind – she knew with disheartening certainty that she'd lost this one._

_But still, for the child's sake, she tried to smile comfortingly. "Now, Sasuke, we're not saying goodbye or anything." She looked towards the piece of paper he was squeezing tightly – desperately – in one hand. "You have my address. You can write any time you want."_

_Sasuke nodded faintly, not looking towards her. "I know."_

_They both shivered a little with startle when the door behind them was thrown open. She didn't manage to move until a slightly shorter child with unruly blond hair was hugging Sasuke with absolutely all his míght. Sasuke was visibly terrified even further by such sudden, uninvited physical contact. "Naruto…!" the child all but yelped. "Let go!"_

_Naruto clearly tried, but couldn't. It was then she heard the sobs. "They… They're not taking you away, right? Not really." Goodness, how the child kept crying…! "I don't want you to leave me, too! You're my best friend."_

_At that moment Tsunade saw something she'd never forget. Very slowly Sasuke's terror melted to sadness and something close to anguish. There was a look that shouldn't have belonged to a child on the Uchiha's face when he leaned and whispered something to Naruto's ear._

_Tsunade never found out what Sasuke whispered, but the words worked like magic. In an instant Naruto's sobs started to subside, and she could see the child's hysterical state ease. "'You promise?" Naruto hiccupped._

_Sasuke nodded a little. She could just see how he slipped something into Naruto's hand. What had he been holding? "Yeah. I promise."_

_Just then a very fancy looking car drover over, stopping right before them. A torn look that would haunt Tsunade's dreams for a long time appeared to Sasuke's face when he gave her a one last glance, then took his bag and turned around. She had to hold Naruto with all her strength when Sasuke disappeared into the car and it drove off. As the blond started to sob hysterically she wanted to cry as well._

_Sasuke wrote her ten letters, each one taking longer than the last to appear. The letters were always brief, and gave all too clear messages that his condition was once again deteriorating. One day the letters stopped coming, like the child had simply vanished._ /

* * *

Verse 1 – The Homecoming

* * *

While daringly taking his third mug full of sickeningly strong coffee, twenty-three years old Naruto Uzumaki decided that today was not a good day.

It was a much too early Monday morning, and it was once again raining so hard no one in their right mind wanted to go outside. And, of course with his luck, it was this morning his dear, ancient car had finally decided to betray him while he'd been driving to work.

So it was no surprise that as cheery as he usually was, Naruto was in a pretty lousy mood when waiting for the new intern he was supposed to brief. His mood didn't brighten the slightest until a woman of his age with pink hair and green eyes entered the break room. "Naruto, right? Tsunade told me you'd be here", she explained, referring to their senior physician.

To his surprise Naruto managed to grin while taking down the rest of his coffee. His stomach moaned in protest. "Sakura Haruno, right?" He offered a hand, which she accepted after a quick blink. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to Taku."

Sakura smiled a bit in return. "Thanks." Her smile soon faltered when they heard very loud screaming sounds of a child and an adult, coming from the hallway right outside the room's door. The child managed to use language that would make most adults turn red.

He waved a hand. "Meh, that sounds like your average morning around here." He then gestured her to follow. "Now come on, let's get the tour started."

While leading Sakura through the huge building Naruto was pleased to discover that she relaxed, even seemed to like the place. He showed her several of the therapy-rooms, one currently empty room where two children could live, and even their kitchen. Finally they ended up to a huge common space that had a couch and TV, along with tons of books and toys. Two little boys at the age of six – a scar-faced tiny redhead named Sheo, and Haru, a much taller blond child who looked almost unearthly beautiful and fragile – were sitting in the middle of a pile of books. Sheo was reading out loud rather loudly while Haru was focused on drawing patterns to the floor with one finger.

Once noticing him Sheo gave him a wide grin. "Hi, Naruto! Do you wanna read, too?"

He grinned back. "Maybe a bit later." He winked and nodded towards Sakura. "Right now I've got a date."

Sheo made a face, then focused on Haru. The tiny boy kept reading persistently, although Haru didn't react to him in any way and the particular book was much too hard for the child to really understand. Naruto mused that Sheo most likely made most of the stuff as he went. He'd always adored the child's infinite imagination.

He turned towards Sakura, who was looking at the children, clearly wondering. "Haru is autistic", he explained. "And Sheo… Honestly, we don't know a lot about him. A social worker brought him here – according to her he was found from the streets, and he was too unstable to be put into a foster home." He looked towards the boy, who was still telling his own story, tiny arms moving animatedly. "He gets violent panic attacks sometimes, which is his main problem. He also has huge problems with basic things, like personal hygiene, private space, sharing and eating habits. But he's already progressed a lot – I don't think we'll get to keep him much longer. Aside those two we have three kids."

Sakura nodded slowly, then looked around. Her eyes had softened. "This place… is something unique. Usually children's' psychiatric hospitals are depressing, but this sounded like a home. That's why I wanted to come and train here."

He smiled. "I love it here, too. I hope Tsunade lets me keep working here after I get my psychologist's degree."

Sakura looked towards him with some curiosity. "How did you end up here?"

He scratched his hair and looked away. This was the part he'd been dreading. "I… used to be a patient here." He went on after a beat. "Childhood schizophrenia."

Sakura blinked once. "Oh."

He wasn't sure why he felt like he had to go on, but did so anyhow. "I'm okay now, though. It faded away mostly, anyway, and the medication and therapy do miracles." He winced. "But it still took a lot of effort from Tsunade before I got to start studying psychology, let alone work here."

Sakura snorted. "People can be morons."

He gave a firm nod of agreement, relief settling in. "Yeah."

"So…" Tsunade's voice managed to startle him – she was disturbingly good at sneaking up on people from behind. "In case the tour is over, we should get to the actual work – it's time for breakfast." She focused on Sakura. "I'll give you all the patient files before lunch." She was clearly about to say something more, but dashed off cussing instead when screams echoed somewhere in a nearby hallway.

Seeing Sakura's expression, Naruto smirked. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't any less irritating. Naruto was scratched, spat at and when he called the mechanic he got the news he'd been dreading. His precious car was officially dead.

Standing outside a flower shop, Naruto woke up from his moody thoughts when someone's hand brushed his shoulder. Turning his gaze he grinned when finding a familiar person. "Hey."

Hinata Hyuuga blushed a little when he took her hand. So she still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection – he forgot that sometimes. "Hi. I… I thought you wouldn't have the time to come and walk me home from work today." She then frowned. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't help smiling a bit. Sometimes he also forgot that aside his fianceé, she was one of his oldest friends. It was kind of comforting that someone could read him like this. He shrugged. "I had a crappy day, that's all." He then arched an eyebrow when noticing that there was a very expensive looking car parked across the street, outside an empty business building. "Geez. What the heck is someone with a car like that doing here?"

Hinata shrugged. "It showed up an hour ago. According to Ino it belongs to a man who's interested in renting that building to expand his business."

Naruto was about to joke how one could always trust Ino to know stuff like that, but all words got stuck in his throat when the car's owner suddenly emerged from the building. In a nanosecond he lost all breath, and he was fairly sure even his heart stilled. Hell, his whole damn _world_ stopped spinning.

Black hair and eyes, pale skin, that look in those eyes…

Naruto never even noticed how his hand wrapped tightly around a silvery pendant he hadn't taken off since getting it; it was a tiny yet beautiful, blue egg that looked like water whenever light hit it. It was his dearest treasure, the only thing he had left of… "Sasuke…!"

Perhaps the dark-haired heard, because the man stopped right beside his car and turned his head. In a second those eyes met his, infuriatingly unreadable and filled with a storm he couldn't name. In that moment he could've sworn Sasuke recognized, too.

Just then a huge truck whistled past right in front of him, hiding Sasuke from his sight. When the truck disappeared both the man and his car were gone, like they'd never even been there.

"Naruto?" It was a struggle to focus on Hinata's voice. She sounded worried. "You look like you'd seen a ghost."

Suddenly nothing in Naruto's carefully put together life made sense anymore. His thoughts were screaming.

Was Sasuke back? If he was, why? Did the man still remember, did he ever think and wonder…?

Only one thing made sense.

For the past thirteen years there'd been one question haunting him, burning his mind, driving him insane. Now, he finally had the chance to ask 'why?'. And he wouldn't rest until he'd have the answer.

* * *

TBC, or not?

* * *

A/N: So… (gulps VERY nervously) How was it – any good, or simply trash-material?

**PLEASE**, let me know your thoughts – it's your call whether this continues or not! (gives puppy-dog's eyes) If you say yes, it'd mean seven chapters more. And, I have chappy two basically written, so if you'd want to, there might be a fast update.

And IF you want this to continue, a little **poll**. There'll be six children in Taku. How much do you want to know about them? Should they stay in a barely existent role, or do you want their stories to be unfolded, too?

Awkay, I've gotta get going, now. (pouts)

Thank you so much for reading this! And please, do let me know if ya want to read more!

Take care!


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Heh, told ya I'd be able to update fast, didn't I? (grins)

BUT, first of… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those absolutely fantastic reviews! (gasps, and blushes) There were so many of them – thank you! I can't even describe how happy you made me. (GLOMPS) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I think that the best way to reward ya guys is getting on with the story… Let's go! (gulps nervously) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy this one.

Ah, and before I forget! **A list of the kids in Taku** can be found from underneath the chappy. Just so that you won't have to remember all of them by hard. (grins) 'Hope ya'll find it useful.

* * *

/ _Usually Naruto was the type that sleeps heavily. That night not much after his tenth birthday was a turning point. Mostly this was because Sasuke had been taken to a hospital earlier that day. He couldn't sleep with the Uchiha away, without knowing what was going on. All he knew was that there'd been blood on the bathroom floor right after Sasuke had been taken – Tsunade wouldn't tell him anything._

_In the end he was so restless that he climbed out of the bed and started to make his way towards Tsunade's office. He knew she always worked late. Maybe she'd now give him answers._

_He, however, stopped a couple of steps from the door when hearing arguing. "Mr. Uchiha, I understand that you're upset, but we need to think what's best for your son!"_

_There was a low growl. "What's best for my son is not ending up to a hospital half-dead! You were supposed to fix him!"_

_"Sasuke isn't a broken toy!" Naruto had never heard Tsunade roar like that before. "Don't you understand that recovering from those traumas takes time? Sasuke needs time!"_

_"I've already given a full year, wasted money on this shit. Now I'm done", the man snarled, clearly through tightly grit teeth. "As soon as the paperwork's done, I'm taking Sasuke away from here."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, and terror made his blood turn cold._

_They… They couldn't just take Sasuke away, right? They couldn't…!_

_Despite the turmoil inside his head he heard the sounds of steps approaching the room's door. He managed to sneak away just before Fugaku Uchiha left the office._

_That night he cried himself to sleep, in the end deciding that he'd do whatever it'd take to keep Sasuke in Taku, to make sure that man wouldn't take him away._

_Unfortunately he was just a ten-year-old, a child._

_When Sasuke was discharged from the hospital and brought to Taku two days later, just one look into the boy's onyx eyes told that he'd slipped somewhere far away. Somewhere Naruto would never have the courage to follow._

_A week later Sasuke was taken away._ /

* * *

Verse 2 – The Meeting

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

* * *

Time passed without a new encounter with Sasuke, and Naruto found himself growing both annoyed and anxious. That day he finally decided to take fate into his own hands.

It was pouring rain as he stood outside the building Sasuke had rented. It turned out to be the newest branch of Uchiha Corps, and four days ago he'd read from a local newspaper about its grand opening.

_Funny_, the blond mused when finally gathering his courage and entering, not even noticing that he was drenched wet and looked rather pathetic. _I could've never imagined that he'd become a business man._

A rather priceless look appeared to the receptionist's face as she stared at him from behind her glasses. "Yes?"

He swallowed thickly, feeling stupid. "I'm… I'm here to see Sasuke."

She didn't emit a snort, but he saw one on her face. "You do know that you're supposed to have an appointment, right?"

A voice that sounded a little too familiar cut his attempted comeback short. "Is there a problem, Karin?"

The receptionist glanced at someone over his shoulder, then glared at him. "It looks like this idiot's here to see you, Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto turned around slowly, as though afraid that this was all really too good to be true. His body seemed to forget how to function properly when he met Sasuke's familiar face. The Uchiha was all grown up, and had a very expensive looking suit on him. But nonetheless… Naruto's head started to spin.

Sasuke Uchiha was really there, right in front of him, alive and well. That realization alone was enough to push him into motion.

He, however, never even managed to touch Sasuke. Because in a blink something that felt like a sledgehammer hit him, sending him to the hard floor and pinning him there. He met a row of sharp, extremely threatening looking teeth. "No chance, idiot", a male voice hissed.

Sasuke growled. "Suigetsu, let him go. He's harmless."

The pale-haired, purple eyed man – Suigetsu – released him with apparent reluctance and a frown. "Are you sure? Do you know this guy?"

Naruto's heart moved out of sync as he looked towards Sasuke, right into the man's unreadable onyx eyes. Suddenly he was also desperate for an answer, pleading.

Only few things had caused him the pain Sasuke's shake of head did. It felt like a tiny piece of his heart had died. "No. I don't." With that the Uchiha turned around and started to walk away without looking back. "Just make sure he leaves. I have work to do." In less than a blink the man disappeared into a elevator.

For the longest time Naruto simply stared at the elevator's closed doors with wide, badly stinging eyes, as though still expecting this all to be just a nightmare. But then it all came crashing down on him.

It was a miracle that he managed to pick himself up from the floor, and a even bigger one that he was able to bolt out of the building's doors, feeling Karin and Suigetsu's eyes on him.

* * *

The following two days Naruto walked around in haze. Everyone – including the children – could notice that. That morning his mental condition was painfully obvious to his companions when he sat in Taku's break-room with Sakura and the place's third intern, Sai.

When he almost poured salt into his coffee, Sakura finally spoke. "Look, I know you can be a bit… goofy sometimes, but this is too much, alright?" She was looking at him with a frown. "What the heck is going on?"

He swallowed thickly, and toyed with the tempting idea of lying. In the end he decided that he couldn't just keep dancing around hiding stuff any longer. "I… met someone." He took a deep breath, looking out the window. "Sasuke Uchiha… was here, as a patient, the same time I was. I never found out what was wrong with him, all I know is that he wouldn't speak a word for the first six months. But we became friends. Best friends." He grit his teeth hard, the memories hurting more than he'd expected. Once again he started to fiddle the pendant Sasuke had given him back then. "And then… Then he just disappeared – someone took him away. I never met him again, until he suddenly showed up to Konoha six weeks ago."

Sai's eyebrow was arched when he glanced towards the two others. "You… mean _the_ Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Corps? One of the richest businessmen in Japan?"

Sakura cast a threatening look towards the dark-haired man, then focused on him. "What are you going to do about it, now that he's here?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His shoulders slumped before his eyes flashed. "I… don't know yet. But I'll find a way to get to him, somehow." He was almost ridiculously relieved when his cell-phone came to life just then, and he didn't have to answer any more questions or think. The caller was Hinata. "I've gotta take this. It's my fianceé." As he left the room, he didn't pause to think why saying the last word felt so wrong.

-

Sakura blinked twice when staring at the closed door. "That… was a surprise."

Sai glanced towards her while taking a sip of his coffee. "What was?"

She shook her head. "For the past couple of days Naruto's been all worked up by Sasuke. But I've been here for over six weeks, and he's never even mentioned he's engaged."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Tsunade had just drowned herself on loads of bad coffee. Perhaps that's why she didn't trust her eyes immediately when she saw a startlingly familiar man with black hair and even darker eyes walk in through the doors of Taku. He was carrying a little girl who'd hidden her face into his shoulder. It took several moments before she realized who the arrival was. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked at her for a long moment, and she wasn't entirely sure if he recognized her at first. It took longer than it should've for him to speak. "I called a while back. Shizune told me you have room for one child."  
She nodded slowly, still in a bit of daze. "We do." She then blinked to clear her thoughts. "I can't believe you're really here. It's been such a long time…" For some reason her voice died out.

Sasuke looked away, something she couldn't read appearing to his eyes. "Hn."

She couldn't keep herself from asking, although she was fairly sure she didn't want to know the answer. "Sasuke… What happened to you?" Seeing him shudder, she swallowed laboriously. "Why… did you stop writing?"

Sasuke's voice was just like back then, although it'd matured over the years. "Because there was nothing in my life worth writing about." With that the man started to walk away once more. "Just… Stop trying to save me already, will you? I'm sick of it." He glanced towards the child in his arms. "Focus on her."

Tsunade had to fight back a sigh, as well the stinging in her eyes.

All those years ago she'd had a feeling that she'd lost Sasuke Uchiha. She'd just had no idea how far away he'd fallen.

"Fine, then." Her voice didn't sound familiar. She had to turn away from Sasuke, because she didn't manage to make herself look into those eyes any longer. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

What Naruto loved the most about his job in Taku were the group therapy sessions. They always erased all troubles and worries from his mind. Today, a therapy session was powerful enough to distract him from thinking about Sasuke.

Tsunade had a sudden emergency and Sai was busy with some paperwork, so he and Sakura had five children in their hands. What made it all the more hectic was that they were supposed to do painting – which was a certain way to get even the usually unresponsive kids overly excited. They were going to have their hands full.

After making sure that Haru's presence and Sakura's close proximity were enough to keep Sheo in line, Naruto glanced towards Takao, their third boy. The child's stunning sapphire-blue eyes could barely be seen from underneath long, dark-brown bangs. The boy was simply staring at the currently empty canvas before him, which wasn't overly worrying. The child's unhealthily thin frame and the deep scars on his wrists, however, sent chills through Naruto – especially since the boy wasn't even nine yet. This was the first time they'd managed to coax Takao to these group sessions. How would this turn out?

He was just about to walk over to the brunet when a boy's voice that carried a dangerous edge cut him short. "Naruto, Aimi's being a bother! Make her stop before I do!"

Suppressing a sigh he looked to side, finding their fourth boy Yutaka – a very wild looking child at the age of eight with a black, red-striped Mohawk and the fiercest golden-brown eyes he'd ever seen. The boy was furiously pushing away Aimi, a very pretty, startlingly pale seven-year-old with shortcut black hair and deep-brown eyes. Seeing the paintbrush the girl was holding Naruto knew he'd have to move fast. Yutaka was the most violent child he'd ever seen. If he wouldn't jump in the boy would definitely hurt someone as small as Aimi.

He laid a hand to her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing? You know we're not allowed to touch people like that here."

Aimi's eyes carried something that startled him a little when she looked at him. "The ghosts are circling him, don't you see? They're going to eat that idiot up if he isn't careful. But this blue paint is going to keep them away." She smiled radiantly. Before he could do a thing to protect himself her paintbrush had pulled a long blue line that went from his forehead to chin. "See? Now the ghosts won't get you, either."

He blinked twice, and managed to smile faintly. What could he possibly have said to that?

Just then there was a loud crashing sound. As they looked to side Aimi gave a long, rather dramatic sigh when they discovered that Yutaka had attacked Sheo. The boys were currently engaged to a fight that sent green and yellow paint flying everywhere. Sakura, who was trying to break off the boys, was currently covered by a nice, thick layer of mixed color that looked rather suspicious.

"Boys are stupid", Aimi declared.

Agreeing from the bottom of his heart, Naruto walked up to aid Sakura break off the boys before there'd be a massacre. He took a hold of Yutaka, who was much stronger and angrier, while Sakura whispered something to Sheo that made the child calm down a little although the redhead kept pouting.

In the middle of the hassle the whole room stilled completely with something close to a shock when there was a sound none of them had ever heard before. At first it was rather quiet and sharp, reminded Naruto of a rusty door. But then it grew a little softer. Turning his gaze, he felt his eyes widen slightly when realizing that the sound was coming from Haru, who was staring at all the paint with shining, clear eyes.

The boy… was actually laughing. Most definitely at something no one else would ever understand, but still. This was the first stronger emotional reaction he'd ever seen Haru give.

The sound wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was contagious. Soon enough bursts of chuckles could be heard all over the room. It made Naruto feel warm all over to see that even Takao was smiling, just a little bit.

As pleasant as the moment was, it couldn't last forever. Naruto took a tiny breath before speaking. "Okay, we can't leave the room like this, okay? Or do you want to hear Tsunade's comment? So let's start cleaning up." He looked towards Takao. "Come with me, will you? Let's go and find something that'll help wipe away the paint."

The child nodded faintly and left with him obediently.

They made it all the way to the storage room and gathered together all necessary equipment without saying a word. It wasn't until they were returning to the therapy room he broke the silence. "So… You looked like you were having a good time. Has today been a good day?"

Takao nodded. And for the first time there was no sadness in his eyes. "Yeah", the child all but whispered. "Today's a good day."

They, of course, never managed to fix the mess in time. Tsunade's expression was indescribable when she walked into the room and saw all the mess. "Dare I ask?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe this was a good session?"

"Yes", Tsunade replied in a deeply irritated voice. "It obviously was. But we'll have to talk about it later." Something in her eyes gave him a warning. "There's a visitor, in the quiet room – he's waiting for you."

He nodded, somewhat confused. After the kids had been left to Sakura and Sai's care they started to walk off. He never remembered to go and clean himself up from the paint.

When they were stood by the correct room's door Tsunade looked towards him with a very solemn expression. "Naruto… I'm asking you not to get overwhelmed, okay? For both your sakes. He's only here for the girl."

He swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, then entered the room hesitantly. The moment he did it felt like the bottom had dropped from his world. Because sitting there waiting for him was none other than Sasuke. Hearing the sounds he was making, the Uchiha turned his gaze.

Naruto honestly couldn't name all the emotions that lit up to flames inside him just then, when their eyes met once more. It was clear that the other recognized him. "Long time no see, right?" Sasuke stated somewhat tonelessly.

His eyes then narrowed slightly. "So you _do_ remember me. Why the hell did you lie back then?"

Sasuke snorted. "Did you expect my past to be something I'd share openly with everyone?" The man lifted his chin just a little bit, like a wild animal that was beginning to feel threatened or troubled. "And I didn't come here for the past. I brought a patient." The Uchiha nodded towards somewhere at his right.

Although his head was still in a bit of mess, Naruto was curious. And so he turned his gaze to look over his shoulder. What he found caught him by something close to a shock, although he didn't know why.

Not all that far away a strikingly beautiful, about six-years-old girl with long, almost white hair was approaching a box of toys. There was a look in her almost black eyes he'd never seen before – it didn't even look like anything human. Such terror and wariness just didn't belong to human eyes.

"Stop staring at her", Sasuke barked lowly. "She hates it."

_So did you_, he would've wanted to point out. He still couldn't help staring at the child as she stopped in front of the toys, eyeing them like she'd been expecting them to attack. "Is… Is she yours?" he managed to sputter.

Sasuke gave him a loudly speaking look. "No." The Uchiha looked towards the child, folding his arms. "I found her three months ago, sleeping outside by the trashes. According to the doctors she's fine, although hopelessly thin and scared of pretty much everything. But she won't talk – I haven't heard her say a word." There was a tiny pause. "Her name is Kira."

He frowned. "How do you know?"

Sasuke shrugged, still refusing to look at him. "She can already write, if she decides that she wants to. She won't answer any questions of her past, though."

Naruto blinked several times at his, then looked towards the girl once more. She'd eventually chosen a doll, and was now stroking its hair with a thoughtfull expression. She was still cautious, but no longer openly scared. He supressed a sigh. "I… can't make any promises. But we'll try our best. We'll see how it goes."

Sasuke nodded rather sharply. "Good." The Uchiha walked up to girl once more. Seeing the emotions dancing on the girl's face – going from sadness and startle to a cautious little smile – Naruto would've desperately wanted to know what the man said to the child. In the end Sasuke got up from his kneeling position, then turned away from the girl and walked past him.

At that moment he couldn't control himself any longer. "Hey, Sasuke." His voice was much harsher than he'd expected. Apparently the old wounds were still sore. He grit his teeth, hard. "What the hell happened?" Once he got started, the rest came easily. "You… You gave me a promise, Sasuke! What the hell happened to it?!"

His words, apparently, managed to reach Sasuke, at least on some level. The man stopped, then turned slightly towards him. What he met made him shiver.

Sasuke's eyes weren't hard and fiery – there was no life in them whatsoever. The coldness and emptiness of them was as striking as those of winter. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. So leave me alone already." With that the man turned once more and walked out before he managed to pull in another breath.

Suddenly it hurt to breathe, and it felt like someone had poured salt into his eyes. He couldn't understand how _this_ could still hurt so much, after all the years passed.

He was so overwhelmed by emotional turmoil that he was startled when feeling someone grab his hand all of the sudden. Looking down, he blinked several times with shock when seeing Haru stood beside him, holding his hand. There was a distant, cloudy look in the boy's eyes, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. But still, despite the still lingering ache, he couldn't help smiling faintly.

* * *

That night Naruto couldn't find sleep, and in the end his tossing and turning woke up Hinata. She shifted and wrapped an arm around him. He was surprised by the fact that her touch bothered him. "What's wrong? Did you have a hard day?"

More than anything he wanted to tell her everything about his past, about Sasuke, about what the Uchiha's appearance had made him feel, how much he wanted answers. But in the end all words got stuck in his throat although they'd always shared everything. "Yeah", he breathed out eventually. "A hard day."

Of course Hinata knew he was lying, he could tell by the way she stiffened against him. But she nonetheless tightened her hold on him. Somehow it felt like no words were necessary at the moment. "Go to back to sleep. It'll all be better in the morning."

He almost managed to follow her advice and fall asleep until his cell-phone snapped to life all of the sudden. Giving a loud groan he picked up. "Yeah?"

"_Hey, it's me._" He quickly recognized Shizune's – Taku's nurse's – voice. There was a sigh. "_I'm sorry I have to call this late, but we have… a situation, and I couldn't get a hold of Tsunade. It's about that new girl, Kira. I already called Sasuke, but we could use another employee, so…_"

His heartbeat shot up so fast that he emitted a gasp, and he jumped out of the bed with such speed that he felt dizzy. "I'll come as soon as I can", he stated before hanging up.

Hinata gave him a questioning glance as he started pulling on his clothes. "Where are you going?"

He gave her a tiny kiss to the nose. "I've gotta go to Taku, there's a situation." He headed towards the door. "Don't wait up for me, 'k? This may take a while."

As he sat into his new car and started it his heart was jumping frantically, and there was too much warmth on his cheeks, all over his body.

Of course he was worried about Kira, but… This was also a new chance for him to actually talk to Sasuke. And he wouldn't let this one go to waste.

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

**To those wondering**… According to my information, 'Taku' is Japanese and means 'home'. (grins) Kind of fitting, ne?

* * *

A/N: So… How was that – promising, at all? (gulps and sends questioning glances)

**PLEASE**, do let me know your thoughts! (gives puppy's eyes) That means particularly lot now that the story's in a stage where it's REALLY starting to grow and live.

**AS FOR THE CHILDREN**, to those wondering… That's the most room they'll ever get in one chapter. 'Just thought I should let you know, to ease your worries that they'll steal the show. There'll be about one scene with them per chapter. 'Hope that's not too much for you.

IN THE NEXT ONE: Naruto and Sasuke are drawn together time after time, and slowly secrets begin to spill. Naruto starts to get a picture of just how much Sasuke wrestled with when he finds old patient files. Also, his approaching wedding troubles him more than necessary.

Heh, I've gotta start tuning out now before I'll miss my buss. Until next time, folks! I really hope ya'll all join in then.

Take care!

* * *

A LIST OF THE PATIENTS IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.

* * *

**jj**: And more I shall type! (grins from ear to ear and nods) 'Wouldn't want to make you cry, of course. (hugs)

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

I really, REALLY hope ya'll keep enjoying the ride.


	3. The Shadows Within

Hiya there, folks – I'm back with another chapter, and on time! (grins) BUT, before jumping to it…

THANK YOU, from the bottom of heart, for every single one of your amazing reviews! (GLOMPS) They honestly do mean the world to me when it comes to writing this story, ya know? So thank you!

Awkay, because I've kept rambling long enough, let's get going! (gulps) I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride!

**A list of the kids in Taku and the timeline of flashbacks** can be found from underneath the chappy. Just so that you won't have to remember all of them by hard. (grins) 'Hope ya'll find it useful.

Oh yeah, and **one more thing**! I DID manage to stick to my promise when it comes to the amount of the kids being shown. They are now shown in a couple of scenes, because I had to divide the portion a little, but they didn't get a line more than they did in the previous chapter. HOORAY! I'm so proud. (chuckles)

* * *

/ _Although she'd been a psychiatrist for quite a long time, Tsunade had never seen a patient file like Naruto Uzumaki's. Even though he'd been an orphan all his life, and pretty much abandoned by everyone, he was determined, kind and smiled, a lot. Kyuubi, however, was a very different, darker story._

_The orphanage's staff had noticed that there was something… strange about Naruto when he'd been five, and had a sudden tantrum that led to one child getting seriously hurt. Later Naruto said he remembered absolutely nothing of the incident. The staff thought the child was lying, until the fifth incident took place a year later and Kyuubi introduced himself. As she read the papers it chilled Tsunade how far the staff had let things get before sending Naruto to a hospital. She'd never faced a personality as dramatically divided before. She wondered if she could do anything about this._

_That was until Jiraiya – a pediatrician and her oldest friend, who'd pulled her into this mess in the first place – took her to see Naruto. She frowned when they stood before a window that opened a view to a tiny room. Inside a very adorable child with wild blond hair and shining blue eyes was playing all alone. "Why such isolation?"_

_Jiraiya's expression was darker than she would've liked. "You saw the papers, right?" The man sighed. "We met Kyuubi yesterday, two hours before I called you. The rest of the children are terrified of him, now. This was the only option." He gave her a sideways glance. "I know I'm asking a lot, but you're his last hope. Can you take him to Taku?"_

_She almost said 'no' – but just then Naruto lifted his gaze and saw her. It made her chest ache a little to see his bright smile and excited wave of a hand. She couldn't understand how someone could possibly remain that bright, that optimistic, after everything Naruto had been through. "Yeah", she spoke before she realized it was coming. "Yeah. I'll take him." Although a part of her screamed that she was making a huge mistake._

_Jiraiya's teeth flashed as he grinned victoriously. "I knew I could count on you."_

_She made a gruff sound. "Just remember that you owe me, big time." It took a full minute before she managed to make herself look away from Naruto, towards Jiraiya. "I understood you also had another patient for me to see."_

_Jiraiya nodded somewhat stiffly. "Have you heard of that Uchiha-kid, who was kidnapped for six months?"_

_She nodded. How could she not have heard? The newspapers had been crazy about the case. "Of course. Why?" Somehow she had a dark feeling growing in the back of her mind._

_The look on Jiraiya's face didn't make her feel any brighter. "He's here. And his mother wants to talk to you."_ /

* * *

Verse 3 – The Shadows Within

* * *

Although it was close to midnight Taku was full of life when Naruto entered. There were shouts, talking, hassle and crying. He frowned a little, not recognizing these sobs. Then someone screamed.

He blinked twice, almost scared.

_What the…?!_

"Naruto, thank heavens!" Shizune's voice and expression held a great deal of tension and something close to fear. "I'm trying to keep the kids calm, Tsunade's with Kira."  
He frowned, chills running down his spine. "What happened?"

Shizune sighed. "Kira… took Yutaka's sketchbook – I think she wanted to look at the pictures. You know how much he hates someone taking what's his. He lost it, and upsetted Kira – badly."

He winced. "How is she?"

Shizune's expression didn't promise anything good. "She started screaming at the top of her lungs, it didn't even sound like anything human. She broke a huge mirror when falling while running away from him. She only got a couple of cuts, but the blood scared her even more. She went into a state of shock. Tsunade had to give her more sedatives than would've been suitable for a child to keep her from hurting herself more." She held a tiny pause to catch her breath. "Sasuke's in the waiting room."

His heart jumped unnaturally high at the mention of the Uchiha's name. "I'll go and talk to him."

Shizune nodded. "Thanks. I better go back to the kids – maybe I can persuade them to get some rest tonight."

He was on his way away when he heard the sobs once more. He followed the sounds with a frown, and felt his heart break at what he found.

Yutaka had hunched to what was most likely Taku's darkest corner, knees brought to his chest and face buried to them. The child's whole body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

He took a step closer before finding his voice. "Hey… Now what's this?"

Normally Yutaka would've probably roared at him. Now, the child's eyes were filled with remorse and sadness that couldn't be hidden. "That… That brat's not gonna die, right? I didn't kill her, did I?"

Despite the situation at hand he couldn't help smiling faintly. "She's fine, just very scared. You startled her pretty badly."

Yutaka bit his lip hard and looked away. One tear traveled down the boy's cheek. "I bet you hate me", the child muttered barely audibly.

It took a blink before shock faded and allowed him to respond. "No, of course I don't." After a moment's thinking he added. "You're a good kid, you know? The fact that you feel this bad proves it."  
Yutaka looked up at him with open surprise. "Are you serious?"

He nodded again, even dared to ruffle the child's hair. "Now go back to the others before Shizune gets worried. We'll talk more in the morning. And don't worry, Kira's gonna be okay."

Yutaka nodded slowly, then sobbed once and wiped his eyes roughly. "Don't tell the others about this, okay?"

He smiled again. "Of course I won't. This is our little secret."

For a moment it looked like Yutaka would've wanted to say something more, but in the end the child changed his mind and walked away instead. It wasn't until then he remembered where he'd been going. His heart taking a foreign beat he started walking.

Sasuke had always been pale. But Naruto wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the Uchiha quite as pale as the man was that night, sitting there stiffly and waiting.

He hesitated before talking, feeling like he'd been intruding. "Hey. Shizune told me you'd be here", he explained.

After a moment Sasuke accepted his presence with a nod. It took a while before the man spoke. "Has there been anything new about Kira?"

At first he was too stunned by the clearly apparent worry in Sasuke's eyes to do a thing. Then he shook his head, slowly. "Mind if I keep you some company?"

Was that… a ghost of a smile he saw when Sasuke rolled his eyes? "I can't stop you, can I?"

Fighting to keep his triumph covered, he sat down to the chair beside Sasuke's. The silence between them stretched a bit too long.

He was almost startled when Sasuke spoke. "I took her for selfish reasons." Seeing his surprised expression the man went on. "I can tell you've wanted to ask." The Uchiha's gaze seemed to drift somewhere far away. "She… felt familiar. I guess I thought that maybe, if I can help her…" The man trailed off, his eyes narrowing.

Naruto shrugged, wondering what would've been the right thing to say. "It doesn't matter why you did it – you still did more than most would've. You've helped her."

Sasuke snorted, lifting his gaze to the roof. What the man's eyes really saw is anybody's guess. "I brought her here although all my sanity told me not to." Once again those dark eyes narrowed. "I'm an idiot, not some Good Samaritan."

He felt slightly warmer despite Sasuke's words. At least the Uchiha was talking. "I thought 'idiot' was my label."

Sasuke gave him a somewhat wry look and rolled his eyes, then turned his gaze towards a nearby door. Naruto wondered if Tsunade and Kira were in that particular room.

He tried to smile a little. "She'll be fine, okay? Sure, she's shook up, but…"

Sasuke's shake of head was firm enough to make him shut up. Somehow they were both content with the silence as they sat there, focusing on breathing and their own thoughts.

Neither noticed that at some point he'd taken Sasuke's hand and now held it in a loose hold.

* * *

When Tsunade entered the hallway an hour later – exhausted, disappointed and even angry – she couldn't help the twinge that crossed her when she saw Naruto and Sasuke. The men were sitting there with grim expressions, deep in thought and holding hands.

It was almost like she'd just stepped back in time.

It took a long moment before that thought faded enough to allow her to move. Sasuke immediately gave her a sharp look she recognized far too well. The message was clear.

'_You failed – again._'

Fighting back a sigh, she shifted her attention to Naruto. "Naruto, could you… leave us alone, for a while? We need to talk."

Appearing somewhat confused the blond nodded. She wondered what it was the man almost said to Sasuke before changing his mind and walking away instead.

As soon as Naruto had left she took the blond's place beside Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't say a word – she took that as a bad sign. Fugaku Uchiha had at least screamed, back then. She'd been able to take and return that. But this… She sighed out loud. "Look… I know I failed you. I didn't know how to help you, and I lost you. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my life. But…" She swallowed thickly, the memories stinging like sand in open wounds. "But I haven't lost Kira, not yet. And I won't. So… Please, trust me – give me a second chance. I promise you I won't fail her, too."

Sasuke was silent for so long it startled her. When he finally did speak, his voice was such she hadn't heard before. He didn't look at her. "I'm sick of promises."

She nodded slowly, looking away. Wind was picking up outside – soon there'd be a storm. "I know."

The silence wasn't as heavy and uncomfortable anymore as they sat there deep in thought.

* * *

That night Naruto didn't get practically any sleep, because it took most of the night to calm down the terrified children. In such a closed community it was a huge hit when someone got hurt, especially when they were dealing with children. And fair enough, the staff members weren't feeling much less shaken.

But nonetheless the morning came. Yawning loudly, Naruto padded towards the room where Kira was sleeping. What he found made all fatigue and misery fade away for a long moment.

In the room Kira was sleeping soundly in a too big bed, even smiling faintly in her sleep although her face seemed puffy from crying, panic and medication. And she was resting in the arms of also sleeping Sasuke. The Uchiha was holding her in a protective hold, both arms pulling her close to where his heart was beating. The man looked calm, almost serene.

Sure, the night before had been hell. But at that moment Naruto smiled.

He was so deep in thought that he shivered when hearing steps. Looking to side, he smiled again when seeing Aimi. The child grinned widely when seeing Kira. "Good! I knew she'd be okay", she exclaimed a little too loudly.

He put a finger to his lips to signal her that she needed to be quiet. He spoke after closing the door. "You're happy to have another girl here, aren't you?"

Aimi nodded without a doubt, then signaled him to follow. "Now come on! The others are waiting."

Surprised to see the girl so perky he followed, inwardly praying that there wouldn't be another disaster. Nothing such awaited him.

Sakura, who was apparently even more exhausted than he, had fallen asleep. Around her the children were playing as quietly as they could. Haru and Sheo had formed their usual bizarre team, and Yutaka stunned him with being the one watching over them. Sure, the boy didn't appear happy about his task, but he wasn't complaining or cussing, either. And for the first time Takao had joined the others without being told to do so. The boy was standing in the background, focusing on painting but present nonetheless.

He blinked once when Aimi took his hand, appearing impatient. "Well, are you coming? I want you to read us a story."

Yes, it was most likely the only calm morning they'd ever get. But that was all the more reason to enjoy it.

Grinning like a kid he joined in.

* * *

That day was a very, very long one for Naruto, and not least of all because after work he had to spend three hours running around, taking care of wedding issues with Hinata. Of course he loved the idea of getting married, but all the stuff it included… not so much.

Since Hinata had a girls' night out, he decided to relax and go out with Kiba. They were only supposed to be out for an hour or two – but, of course, he should've known Kiba better than that. In the end he's lost track on how many bars they'd stopped by when they stumbled to a stinking one Kiba announced would be the evening's last.

"So…", Kiba said thickly while starting his third drink in that bar. "… the wedding's only two months away. Are you nervous?"

He blinked, finishing his own drink. "No. I… guess I'm not." Shouldn't he have been? He was just waiting for it all to be over. Shaking that thought away and dismissing it as drunken jabbering, he forced his mind elsewhere. "But enough of that. What about your romantic life?" In some other situation Kiba's torn expression and blush would've made him back off. Now they only encouraged him. This was quite exciting, anyway. Kiba _never_ talked about his lovelife when sober. "Hey, I saw _that_ – you _do_ have your eyes on someone! Who's the lucky girl – do I know her?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Kiba's sharp, loud tone surprised them both quite badly. The brunet went on after taking a deep breath, not looking at him. "I just… I don't want to talk about it, okay? So leave me alone." The man got up with a sway, then started to leave. "I've gotta go to the toilet."

He nodded, confused, but was too drunk to wonder any further. By the time Kiba was in the toilet his thoughts were entirely elsewhere.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he sat there, getting bored out of his mind and irritated when observing all the much too loud, drunken people. He didn't come out of his stupor until chills ran down his spine all of the sudden. He turned his gaze just in time to see Sasuke, who was fighting rather loudly with a man who had messy brown hair and cold, small black eyes.

He didn't know what came over him, because he'd always hated bar-fights beyond all reason. But at that moment he found himself moving, quite rapidly. Something close to protectiveness made his blood boil. "Hey!" he snarled. If he'd been a little less drunk he might've been embarrassed by his tone and volume of speech. He pointed a shaky finger towards the brunet. "Leave him alone!"

The stranger appeared far from impressed. "Who the hell is that clown?"

Sasuke's eyes, if possible, darkened even further when the man spotted him. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

He scoffed. "Looking after you, that's what." Although he didn't have the slightest clue why. Wasn't Sasuke a grown man – and wasn't he…? Cutting that thought, he looked at the brunet once more. "I told you to leave, didn't I?" Fantastic, he was slurring. How much alcohol had he consumed?

The man's eyes narrowed. "This is none of your fucking business, so beat it."

"Zaku, leave." He wasn't sure which of them was the most surprised by Sasuke's words. The man gave him a somewhat dark look that made him feel like a moron. "It's obvious he's not gonna leave us alone. We'll continue this conversation later."

Appearing nothing short of furious, the brunet – Zaku – narrowed his eyes and muttered something he couldn't make out to Sasuke. The man then cast a murderous glare towards him and marched away like a sulking child.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched when the man looked at him, arms folded. "You better have a good reason for this", the man growled.

He grinned sheepishly, feeling dizzy and disoriented from alcohol and something else. "I… don't", he confessed with a slight slur.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking his drink that'd been waiting on a nearby table. "Figures", the man muttered when taking a sip. Realizing that he wasn't leaving the Uchiha looked at him once more. "What?"

He shook his head, feeling even more embarrassed than before – which he'd thought impossible. "It's… just surprising, to see you here – to have you back." He swallowed thickly. "I really missed you, you know?" he whispered, not looking towards Sasuke but feeling tempted to do so. He swallowed thickly, feeling completely ridiculous all of the sudden. Guys weren't supposed to give speeches like this, right? "But I put faith in that promise of yours."

Sasuke was still for a moment, then shrugged sharply. The Uchiha took a long gulp of his drink. "You shouldn't have", the man pointed out gruffly, clearly not happy with the topic at hand. "I'm not someone to be trusted."

He frowned, not all that convinced. "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?" Sasuke's openly hostile tone surprised him. It was like watching a wild animal that was preparing to defend itself. The man got up quickly, although it made him sway a little. "You don't owe me anything, do you understand? So you can stop trying to… save me, or whatever the hell it is you're trying to do. I'm alive, aren't I? So get off my back already."

He was drunk, pissed off, worried and probably out of his mind. And that's why he moved faster than his reason managed to stop him.

Grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt with both hands he pushed the Uchiha against the nearest wall, leading them so close that he felt the warm breathing of the other man, felt how the body he restrained stiffened and shook from rage and something else. "I'm not going to give up, okay?" His eyes narrowed a little with determination. "So stop running away from me – stop acting like nothing matters!"

Sasuke's eyes, which were slightly widened, filled with a storm of emotions that weren't under the Uchiha's control any longer. "Let go of me", the man ordered in a husky voice he didn't remember hearing ever before. And suddenly he recognized that look much too well. It was… almost like Sasuke had been afraid of him.

It was around then his confused mind became aware of all the attention they were getting from the bar's other customers. Blushing heavily he released Sasuke and watched with unexpected reluctance how the man spun around and disappeared before he could blink.

At that moment only the fact that he wasn't alone kept him from screaming of frustration.

When Kiba came back from the toilet a bit later the man gave him a questioning look. "Now what's up?"

He sighed heavily and took a deep breath. Once more his eyes found the bar's door. Sasuke hadn't come back – he couldn't understand why he'd expected anything else. "I wish I knew." He then managed to create a grin. "Now, we came here to forget all stress, right? So let's get to work."

Kiba returned his grin.

* * *

The following morning was utter pain to a hangoverish Naruto. It didn't make things any less unbearable that today, he was supposed to take care of some more wedding things with Hinata – and her parents were coming along.

Facing Hiashi Hyuuga in a hangover was like a slow, painful suicide.

Either Hinata and her mother didn't notice the death-glares Hiashi darted his way, or then the women just didn't care about his soundless pleas for help. "Now, Hinata and I are going to take a look at the dress", Hinata's mother, Suki, announced. "You two, don't come and peak, understood? We'll be right back." She cast a threatening look towards her husband. "And play nice."

He felt Hiashi's piercing eyes on him and shivered when Hinata gave his cheek a chaste kiss. "We'll be right back."

As they left, abadoning him to Hiashi's mercy, he hoped she meant what she'd said.

As soon as they'd been left alone Hiashi spoke. "You spent last night out drinking, didn't you?" It wasn't even a question.

He swallowed thickly, wondering how a chair of such a luxurious store could feel so uncomfortable. "I've… had a couple of rough days, that's all", he tried weakly.

Hiashi was silent for a long, uncomfortable moment. "Naruto… My daughter cares about you enough to be willing to spend the rest of her life with you. So know this…" The man's eyes were such that made blood freeze to his veins. "I'm sure you're aware of my military-training. If you _ever_ hurt her, I swear I'll make your life living hell. Have I made myself clear?"

He nodded furiously, hoping that Hinata would come and save him already.

-

In the dressing room Hinata looked at her reflection and wondered if she was the only woman who had to fake a smile when seeing themselves in their wedding gown.

She'd dreamt of this, of marrying Naruto, since she was thirteen. So why did all this feel so wrong?

"Hinata?" Her mother's voice startled her. "What's wrong?"

She blinked twice with surprise, looking at her mother through the mirror. For some reason her stomach hurt badly just then. "No, nothing´s wrong." Her tone wasn't as convincing as she'd hoped. "Why are you asking?"

Her mother was very serious. "Because I've seen that look before. And I don't want to watch you making a huge mistake."

It was a struggle to keep the faked smile in place. "I'm fine, mom. Just nervous." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look at her reflection. "Now let's pay for this. This is gorgeous."

-

Naruto could've screamed with joy when Hinata and her mother finally showed up. As soon as he was alone with Hinata she spoke. "Dad wasn't that bad, was he?"

He managed to fake a smile although another set of chills came. "Nah, he wasn't." _He's pure evil_, he corrected in his head.

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

A week passed without Naruto catching much of a glimpse of Sasuke. The Uchiha always visited Kira in such hours he was out of work, and even fate was powerless when it came to bringing the two of them together. This irritated him beyond all belief, especially because their latest encounter was such a humiliation to him.

He'd almost given up hope until one late evening – after he'd stayed overtime to take care of paperwork – he almost ran into Sasuke when he was about to leave the common space where everyone had gathered as Sakura read a bedtime story to calm down the children.

He grinned, much too aware of the fact that his heart wasn't working quite the way it should've. What the heck was wrong with him?! "Hey. What are you doing here?" _How smooth_, he mocked himself. But sadly enough it was also the best he could come up with.

Sasuke shrugged. "There was something I had to take care of."

There was a rather awkward silence between them until he decided that something had to be said. He looked down, not quite daring to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Look… I know I was drunk out of my mind and I'm sorry about it, but… I meant what I said, okay?" He took a deep breath. "I meant it all."

There was a long moment of silence. He wasn't sure why it hurt as much as it did to see how expressionless Sasuke's eyes were when he met them. "I'm sick of all that promise crap, okay? You should also stop getting yourself all worked up. Just forget it."

He felt irritated and disappointed. "So that's it?"

Sasuke nodded, giving him a loudly speaking look. "Yeah, that's it. What else did you expect?" There was a sudden bleep as the Uchiha's pager came to life. The man groaned a little when taking a look at the message, then focused on him. "Look, I don't have time for this right now, okay? I've gotta get back to my actual life – you get back to yours."

The Uchiha was about to leave when Naruto finally found his voice. "I'm not planning on letting you disappear again, you know?" His voice shook a little with determination. He was pleased to discover that Sasuke stiffened a little bit under the weight of his words. It urged him to go on. "So yeah, you betrayed your promise, big time. But I won't betray mine."

The Uchiha gave him a heated glance. "Look, idiot, I'm sure your life's been hell a lot easier without me. So why the hell do you keep chasing me?"

He opened his mouth – but never got the chance to respond. Because just then it became completely dark as all lights went out. A couple of yelps could be heard – one of them close to terrified – while some of the kids giggled, excited.

Naruto blinked twice, dumbfounded.

_A blackout?_

"Kids, calm down", Sakura commanded. Sounds of steps could soon be heard. "I'm going to get some candles, okay? Stay where you are."

Naruto's thoughts zoomed a million miles per hour until he became aware of the weird, wheezing sounds Sasuke was making beside him. He frowned. "Sasuke?" It was a second later he clicked, the realization striking him stunned. "Are you… afraid of the dark?"

"Shut up", Sasuke barked out gruffly. And for just a moment, the man sounded just like the child he'd once known.

That thought urging him, along with something else he couldn't understand, he found himself moving. In the darkness he inched closer – _very_ close – to Sasuke. Close enough to feel the other's warm, slightly erratic breathing, to sense the furiously beating heart.

A tiny part of him wondered if this all had anything to do with comforting the Uchiha.

There was a somewhat laborious gulp before Sasuke spoke again in a voice he didn't recognize. "What… the hell are you doing?" And suddenly they were both much too aware of the close proximity.

He blinked, again. Was he supposed to have an answer to that? "I… don't know", he sputtered honestly in the end. His heart had never hammered the way it did then, sending heat to his cheeks and other, much more private parts of his body.

_What the heck is happening to me?!_

Just then the lights came back, revealing their position to everyone in the room. As some of the kids giggled and Yutaka scoffed, he could've sworn he saw a ghost of a blush on Sasuke's cheeks as well.

He grinned, feeling more awkward than ever in his life. "Eh… Yeah…"

Sasuke didn't give him the chance to sort out his thoughts for actual sentences. In a flash the man stood up and started to make his way out of the room, his posture unnaturally stiff. "Tell Tsunade I'll come and get the papers on Sunday, will you?" With those words the man was out.

This time, it was the presence of children that kept Naruto from using language that would've made any sailor blanch.

He was so deep in thought and emotional turmoil that Sakura's voice startled him. "I think you should go to toilet before seeing Tsunade", the pinkette adviced in a near whisper.

He frowned, confused by her expression. "What are you talking about?" Following her gaze, he glanced downwards towards his crotch. His face heated up in an instant when he saw the bulge. "Oh hell…!"

It was impossible to tell if Sakura was about to laugh or yell. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but try to sort it out fast, 'k?" She held a moment's pause, probably for the sake of the little dignity he had left. "I'll help Sai with the kids. Join us as soon as you can."

He could only nod, feeling dazed, humiliated and confused.

* * *

It took almost half an hour before Naruto and his body were calm enough to go and meet Tsunade. The woman, however, wasn't in her office. Shrugging to himself he almost left until he saw something on her desk. It was an old patient file, and the nametag on it immediately caught his attention.

'_Sasuke Uchiha_'

He knew it was wrong, even illegal. But the curiosity was just too much, especially when he had an opportunity like this. That's why he moved forward despite the protests of his reason, and opened the file. The first thing he found was a bunch of newspaper articles.

'_Son of a famous businessman still missing – Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha appeal to the captor to release their eight-years-old son Sasuke…_'

'_Sasuke Uchiha found alive – The six months ago kidnapped son of a businessman Fugaku Uchiha was found alive last night. He's now being treated in Konoha General. The police remains quiet about the details, and appeals to the press to give the family privacy…_'

Naruto's eyes widened, and a sick feeling swelled in his stomach.

Six months…? What the hell had those bastards done to Sasuke?!

No longer sure how much more he really wanted to know, he went back to examining the papers after a long moment. The chills from before only intensified as he dug deeper and deeper into Sasuke's past, went through notes from Tsunade.

_elective mutism, self-destructiveness, fear of touching, violence…_

Sasuke had come to Taku at his mother's request. Since coming back home after having been kidnapped, the woman had told Tsunade, Sasuke wasn't the son they'd lost anymore. It was like that captor had actually killed Sasuke.

As Naruto had remembered, Sasuke hadn't spoken for the first six months, and very little after that. The boy had also absolutely hated all types of physical contact, and had protested violently whenever someone had tried to touch him. Naruto had been the only one able to touch the Uchiha without getting punched. The worst and most dangerous aspect of Sasuke's behavior was, however, self-destructiveness. It was reported that the day Tsunade and Fugaku fought, Sasuke had sliced his wrists with the shards of a broken mirror.

Unable to read another word Naruto put the file away like it'd burned his hands and pulled in deep, ragged breaths. His eyes stung, though not for himself.

Now he finally understood. And for the first time he found himself wondering if he was able to help Sasuke.

* * *

TBC, or…?

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… Poor Sasuke, ne? (shudders)

GAH, I'm in a huge hurry, so I've gotta start tuning out now. (winces) But first, **PLEASE** let me hear your thoughts – you've gotta know by now how much it'd mean to be! (gives huge, irresistable puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: The deeper Naruto goes into Sasuke's life, the less he believes he'll be able to help any. And then he does something that confuses things even further… Also, Kiba's secret is revealed.

Until next time, with whatever story that shall be! I REALLY hope ya'll all stay on board.

Take care!

* * *

**TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:**

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

-

**THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:**

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


	4. The Storm Arises

A/N: Hi again, folks – I'm baaaack! (grins) Or TRYING to be back. My freaking internet connection's driving me up the wall. (growls)

BUT, back to business… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for those absolutely amazing reviews! (glomps) You've made me insanely happy. So thank you! (hugs once more) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

**A list of the kids in Taku and the timeline of flashbacks** can be found from underneath the chappy. Just so that you won't have to remember all of them by hard. (grins)

**One more thing!** I'm afraid I had to slip from that pledge about the kids in this chapter, just a little bit – a scene or half's worth (and I may have to do it in the next chapter as well). (They didn't take a lot more actual line space than the last time, though – that's what I defend myself with.) (grins sheepishly) BUT, it was necessary due to the plotline, as you'll see in the chapters to come. So… I hope you don't consider that tiny slip too bad of a thing…? (glances hopefully)

Awkay, since I don't think it can be stalled any longer… (gulps) Let's go! I really, REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

/ _To Sasuke the worst part of his so called recovery after leaving Taku were the nightmares. In those horrifying flashes he lived through those months of hell again and again, met _him_ time after time. And sometimes those flashes weren't even limited to simple dreams. It wasn't uncommon that sometimes the pieces of memories attacked him at daytime, making him scared of everything._

_One night eight months after his departure from Taku Sasuke once again woke up to those nightmares. In such a situation most children would've gone to their parents. He remained frozen in his bed, every single muscle in his body tensed up. His wild, almost frantic eyes teared up as the faint noises floated to his ears._

"… _a child, Fugaku – a child who went through hell! What are you expecting of him?!"_

"_I'm expecting him to get over this! It's been almost two years and he's still fearful! I want my son back!" His father's shaking voice carried so many emotions that it was impossible to count them all. "He's not even trying to get better! He needs a push, damn it – he needs to snap out of it!"_

_He had no idea how long the fight continued, what bitter words were shouted in the lonely hours of the night. Because just then there was a sound of bed screeching. "Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was a little thick and uncertain but smooth. The bed made another protest as the boy got up. Steps approached him, and eventually someone sat to his bedside. Itachi didn't touch, but was nonetheless near enough for it to be comforting. "Another nightmare?"_

_At that moment the tears finally came. He was, after all, only ten years old._

_In those silent hours of the night Itachi held him without saying a word as he cried bitter, horrified silent sobs. For years his brother was the only one allowed to touch him._ /

* * *

Verse 4 – The Storm Arises

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks Naruto and Sasuke had developed a sort of a routine. Every day at exactly ten past four Sasuke would show up to Taku. The Uchiha spent an hour or so with Kira, with Naruto hanging nearby, then disappeared without a trace. So it went every single day. That's why Naruto became alarmed when one day, there wasn't a trace of the Uchiha when it was almost five o'clock.

Had something happened? And why was he so worked up? Surely Sasuke could look after himself.

"Looks like he isn't coming today", Sakura, who was with him watching over the younger kids as they played, mused out loud. She looked just as surprised as he did. Seeing his expression she went on. "That doesn't mean there needs to be a disaster, you know? Maybe he's got a sick day or something."

He shook his head and answered almost automatically. "Sasuke doesn't get sick."

Sakura's momentarily arched eyebrow showed everything necessary. After a moment she pushed herself up from the stool and prepared to head towards the children who were getting louder by the second. "I better go and calm those rascals down. And you should go home – you've worked overtime enough as it is." She then looked towards him, her eyes soft. "And don't worry – I'm sure he'll turn up tomorrow."

He smiled a bit. He wished those words would've made him feel calmer than they did. "I know. Thanks."

On his way to his car Naruto kept trying to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't show up.

And somehow, although he knew it to be ridiculous, he couldn't shake of the feeling of dread gnawing his mind.

* * *

On his way home Naruto was so deep in thought that he was fairly sure he shouldn't have been driving at all, especially seeing as it was pouring rain. That's why it wasn't that big of a surprise that he managed to get into what Kiba and Hinata called 'one of his situations'.

Taking a turn to right and letting his car slide to the road that went past the cemetery, Naruto was only two minutes away from home when a dark figure could suddenly be seen in the rain and slowly falling darkness. Naruto's eyes grew ridiculously huge when he realized that it was actually a human being. He almost broke the car's brake pedal with how hard he kicked it. It wasn't until the car stopped with a spine chilling screech only millimetres from the traveler the person finally noticed that they'd been in a danger. Naruto's eyes widened even further and his rapid heartbeat shot up still when he met a very familiar pair of black eyes.

_What the…?!_

Saying that Sasuke was wet would've been a severe understatement. The Uchiha was absolutely drenched, and black, surprisingly long locks silhuetted the man's pale face. That way, with his hair down, the Uchiha looked much younger. Or would've without the dark shadows around slightly bloodshot eyes. The man was almost ghostly pale in the semi-dark.

The sight was so surreal that Naruto had to blink twice before he managed to actually believe it. Finally recovering from the daze he got out of the car with shaking legs and took a step forward. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't look towards him, but the faint movement of eyes revealed that the man had, at least, seen him.

He took a deep breath, still recovering from the near heart-attack he'd just faced. His head was having severe difficulties with processing all this. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed in the end. "I almost ran you over! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

It truly startled him how little emotion those words coaxed out of Sasuke. The Uchiha merely shrugged, as though a near-accident had meant nothing. And then, finally, the man spoke. "I've been out here for the past two hours, and I'm freezing. So would you please save the lectures for some other time?"

It took a moment before those words sunk in. When they did Naruto felt his eyes widen significantly. "Two… hours?!" His voice was unncessarily high-pitched, made Sasuke wince. "Sasuke…!"

Sasuke gave him a moody glare that might've looked childish if it'd been from someone else. "I told you to save the lectures for later, didn't I?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, praying for whatever deity there was listening for strength. Because it looked like he'd need tons of that soon. He managed to sound relatively calm as he spoke. "Hop in, okay?" Facing Sasuke's look he went on without giving chances for objections. "Look, we're both soking wet now, and you'll catch your death if you stay outside any longer. Plus, I'm getting seriously pissed off. So listen to me for this one fucking time and hop in. I'll give you a ride home."

He wasn't sure which one of them was more shocked by the fact that Sasuke actually obeyed, although slamming the car's door as he sat.

They drove in utter silence for about fifteen minutes before Naruto managed to gather his thoughts. In the car's closed space he finally managed to distinguish the rather strong scent of alcohol coming from Sasuke. He wrinkled his nose. "Are you… drunk?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened before the Uchiha turned them towards the car's window. "Not anymore – it's a couple of hours from my last drink. Which is why I didn't come and see Kira today. I… can imagine that she wouldn't like to see me like this."

He snorted, more bitterly than needed perhaps. "Well there's one thing you did right today."

Sasuke gave him a very sharp glare before looking away once more. "I don't want to hear that rant from you, got that? It's been a shitty day. Besides…" The Uchiha grit his teeth, clearly wondering if he should continue. "I'm working on it. Zaku, that guy in the bar… He's my AA-sponsor."

Naruto snorted again, although this time only inwardly. _Yeah, and he's doing marvelous job…_, he mused darkly.

If possible Sasuke's eyes were darker than usual as they glanced briefly towards him. "We're ending this conversation here and you're not going to say anything, understood? I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you, for crying out loud!" Naruto felt ready to scream, and he had to bite his lip. Gosh, he sounded so sad and disappointed…! He shook his head and swallowed roughly. "You're still the same, aren't you? You rather self-destruct than let someone close enough to help."

Sasuke shrugged. For the first time he saw a flash of life in those onyx orbs. "I'm still alive, aren't I? So shut it."

If the situation had been a little bit different Naruto might've grinned or even chuckled. Now he only smiled wryly. He wondered if Sasuke even noticed that he parked right across the address the Uchiha had given him. "There's a difference between living and surviving, you know?"

Sasuke didn't bother to take a better position on his seat although his muscles must've been killing him. After all, any movement would've brought the Uchiha closer to him. "Hn."

For the longest time the only sounds in the car were the beating rain and their breathing, which together made the windows foggy. For a moment Naruto amused himself with wondering what the people walking by must've thought of such a sight.

After wandering around his thoughts for a while he looked towards Sasuke once more. The Uchiha hadn't moved an inch. The only change he caught was that the man's fists were now balled. That couldn't be a good sign, he concluded.

In the end Naruto decided that there'd been enough silence already. "So… Care to tell me what you were doing there, anyway?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "None of your business."

He rolled his eyes, fighting between the urges to grin and strangle the other man. "It became my business the moment you almost made me run you over, okay? So spill."

Once again Sasuke looked just like a wild animal prepared to do absolutely anything, and the man's hand squeezed the door-handle tightly. But then, slowly yet surely, the Uchiha's completely stiffened muscles melted, as though the man had been too tired to fight on. "I… visited my parents." Sasuke's voice was raw – he wondered if the man's throat was sore. There was a thick gulp. "They died years ago." The Uchiha grit his teeth, loudly. "Now are you satisfied?"

Although the tone and words were harsh, Naruto couldn't help smiling. He felt like he'd just won a marathon. "Thank you."

Sasuke bowed his head a little bit, so that black bangs fell to shield the man's face from sight. "Hmph." The Uchiha took a deep breath, clearly utterly exhausted. "What were you doing there, then?"

He felt hesitant to respond, although he knew that he sure as hell owed as much after the trust Sasuke had just showed him. He grit his teeth and braced himself before speaking. "I live there, right across the cemetery." He shrugged. "It's creepy, but it's also cheap enough for me and Hinata to get a bigger apartment than we should be able to."

Sasuke's was silent for a brief moment Naruto immediately considered dangerous. "Hinata?"

He swallowed thickly, unable to understand why he felt like he was betraying someone at that very moment. "Yeah", he breathed out, not daring to look at Sasuke. "My fianceé."

He wished he could've read the look that flashed by Sasuke's face. "Oh." Did the man just stiffen even further? "I never thought you to be the pairing type."

His tiny, lopsided smile was a little more bitter than he'd meant it. His gaze strayed to the car's fogged window, through which he could just see a tower-sized house. "Things change, I guess", he offered feebly.

"Hn." Sasuke's breathing changed. The man was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Look, I've got a headache and a lot of stuff to do. So are you letting me go now, or are you holding me a hostage all night?"

He wondered how worrying it was that he really didn't want to let Sasuke go, not now when there were so many things up in the air. But what choice did he have? He glanced once more towards the soaked Uchiha, and couldn't shake off the disturbing thought that the man looked… very hot. Pretty. He shivered, and had to look away. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Even the best couldn't have read Sasuke's expression. "Hn." With somewhat slow motions the man climbed out of the car. "Thanks, for the ride." With that the car's door was slammed closed.

Once alone Naruto groaned loudly and allowed his head to fall against the steering wheel, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck. And although he couldn't understand why it felt like he'd just been caught cheating, which did nothing to ease the ton of confusion lingering. It also looked like the cursed tension had chosen to appear into his pants once again.

For a moment simply escaping sounded like a very tempting decision.

It took almost ten minutes before he finally felt stable enough to drive. He headed home, to Hinata.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

* * *

Unlike most expected of such a social person Kiba had always hated crowded places. And that day, helping Hinata with choosing a wedding cake, he felt _trapped_.

When Naruto had been forced to take care of some things in the university, it was only logical that Hinata had asked him to come along – the three of them had been a inseparable trio of best friends since the age of twelve, and he knew Naruto almost better than himself. He should've been happy for his friends and excited to help, Kiba knew with bitter certainty. Instead he wanted to be anywhere else. He feared Hinata would notice that.

The saleswoman – a far too perky woman with huge blue eyes and hair that'd been dyed with a shade of red that hurt anyone's eyes – certainly didn't notice his lack of interest. Quite vaguely he discovered that she was showing them a very ugly cake with yellow crust. "… we have a cake with banana stuffing. Doesn't it remind you of spring?"

"Hinata hates banana", he pointed out before the Hyuuga could open her mouth.

The saleswoman looked at him with a warm, annoyingly knowing smile. "Well, our groom certainly seems to know his bride well", she teased.

That did it to Kiba – he officially couldn't take this anymore. Feeling a stab of guilt at the sight of Hinata's confused, slightly hurt face he started to head out of the store. "I… There's this thing I forgot. I'll be back in a bit, 'k?" he managed to mutter.

On his way out he couldn't avoid hearing the saleswoman speak once. "Don't take it to the heart, dear. Sometimes grooms are a bit giddy before the wedding."

As soon as he got outside – to the safety and fresh air – Kiba leaned heavily against the wall and gasped, only then realizing that he'd been holding his breath. His cheeks and whole body felt uncomfortably hot.

He already considered simply running away until the store's door opened. He winced inwardly when Hinata walked up to him with a frown. "Kiba, what's going on?"

He tried to grin, but was fairly sure it didn't come out right. "It was just that damn saleswoman – she was getting on my nerves."

Hinata shook her head, her eyes surprisingly hard. "It's not just that. You've been acting strangely since Naruto and I told you we're getting married. So what's going on?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked away. He hoped he wasn't shivering as badly as he feared. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just… Just forget about all this." _Please. _

Things most definitely didn't get any easier to deal with when Hinata took his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. Her touch sent a rather painful jolt through him. "Kiba, this is me you're talking to – you've always been able to tell me _anything_." She sounded so sad that it broke his heart. "And… I don't want this wedding-thing to change that, okay? You're my best friend." She squeezed his hand again. "So talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Maybe it was the fact that the secret had been kept inside for so long, maybe it was her tone or touch. But nonetheless he cracked before he could do a thing to stop it. A bout of adrenalin and something else gave him the courage to meet her eyes. "It hurts to be around you, okay? It's killing me to plan this wedding, because I fucking love you!" Even the look of utter shock on Hinata's face didn't manage to stop him from repeating it. "I love you!"

He lost track on how long Hinata stared at him in complete, paralyzing shock. Then, before he could do a thing, the woman spun around and ran away.

* * *

After driving all the way to the university, handing out two essays that were almost a month late and fighting with one of his professors Naruto wasn't exactly in the best of moods when finally marching into the room where the rest of Taku had already gathered. He had to blink several times at the bizarre sight he met.

The kids, Sakura and Sai all had paintbrushes in their hands, and some paint could be seen staining their clothes and face. Quite rapidly every single one of them was painting a picture to stain the white wall of Taku's biggest common space.

Noticing him and his expression Sakura clearly held back a laugh. "We have Tsunade's permission for this, okay?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes on the pictures. "What, exactly, is 'this'?"

"This room… needed color." He was stunned to discover that the reply came from Takao. There was a very calm look on the boy's face. "Tsunade-sama suggested we'd all leave our marks on this building."

Yutaka, who was stood only a step away from Takao, shrugged seemingly carelessly. "We thought it was a cool idea."

He smiled a bit and nodded his accord. "I think so, too."

Just then his ears caught the sounds of steps. Peering over his shoulder, he discovered that his body reacted in a very unwanted way when he noticed Sasuke stood nearby. Why did his heart always want to jump out at the sight of the Uchiha? "I… wasn't expecting you to come this early."

Sasuke shrugged, watching the children with curiosity he could just see. He finally noticed that the Uchiha wasn't dressed up as formally as he'd seen the man at work. But Sasuke was definitely sober, and didn't appear as exhausted anymore. It was encouraging. "I finally got the chance to use some of my excess hours."

He opened his mouth, but before any words came Kira rushed over to them with a very excited smile, immediately giving Sasuke a stunningly daring hug. And then her hands began to move. To some the motions might've looked insignificant, but after a couple of years' studying Naruto understood their meaning. His eyes widened.

'_Hi, Sasuke! I'm glad you're here_', her hands spoke.

After a moment's shock his eyes moved to Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't look any less stunned than he was. "You've… been teaching her sign language?"

He swallowed thickly, wondering what the Uchiha's take on this would be. "We… haven't. I've been trying to teach Haru, to help him communicate – she must've been watching."

After a couple of seconds happened something perhaps even more surprising. Very skillfully, his fingers moving effortlessly, Sasuke signed as well. '_I'm also glad to see you._'

The response clearly elated Kira, made her whole face shine. Sasuke's expression was definitely worth a snapshot when the usually scared little girl hugged him with all her might.

It took almost a full minute before Naruto recovered enough to speak. "I… had no idea you can sign", he sputtered. It looked like there were a lot of things about Sasuke he didn't know.

Sasuke shot a warning look towards him. This was clearly a subject not to be talked about.

Kira, oblivious to the change of mood, signed again, awkwardly but still. '_Come and paint with us. Please?_'

Naruto couldn't help grinning at the look on Sasuke's face. "C'mon, don't be spoilsport." He took one brush from a nearby can and handed it towards the Uchiha. "Just paint a little while. I do too, although I'm not much of a artist. Who knows, it might even be fun."

He wasn't sure if it was his words or Kira's pleading look that did the trick, but eventually Sasuke growled and accepted the brush. Excitement lighting up her face once more Kira took the Uchiha's hand and led the man to the wall. After a while the two started to work, Sasuke sulking only slightly.

At that moment, watching the two, Naruto felt utter serenity spreading inside him. This moment – this peace – was something he didn't want to ever end. With a bright little smile he took a paintbrush and joined the others.

Sasuke gave his artwork a rather amused look after a moment. "You didn't lie when saying you're not much of an artist."

He had to fight the urge to stick out his tongue, which was completely ridiculous. He wasn't five anymore! "Oh, shut it." In the spur of the moment he reached out his paintbrush, making a brown line to Sasuke's nose. Even though it probably smashed a bit of his authority in the kids' eyes he grinned, rather pleased with himself. "There's art for you."

At first Sasuke stared at him almost incredulously, then rolled his eyes and went back to work. He could've sworn that for just a moment the Uchiha was very close to smiling. "Just focus on staining the wall, idiot."

He rolled his eyes as well and felt a new smile forcing its way to his lips. "I told you to shut it, didn't I?"

As they finally focused on the work at hand, neither noticed how close to each other they were.

Sheo and Aimi, on the other hand, noticed the close proximity very well. The little girl grinned widely, revealing her missing two teeth. "See?" she whispered. "I told you they like each other, didn't I?"

Sheo wrinkled his nose. "Ewww!"

Aimi scoffed, rolling her eyes rather dramatically. "I guess boys aren't supposed to understand this stuff."

Sheo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and his painting hand stopped mid-air. "Shut up!" The tone was loaded, and without the two of them noticing Sakura – who was stood nearby – stiffened, readying herself.

Aimi stared at the boy for a moment, then smiled radiantly. "But that's okay", she stated as though she hadn't even heard him raise his tone. "You'll get that stuff, too, when you grow up."

This time Sheo scoffed, then took a look at her painting and frowned. "What's that supposed to be?"

"A vampire", Aimi replied without a hint of doubt, caressing the wall beside the picture with a gentle hand. Her tone was warm and soft, almost tender. "But she's a good vampire, don't worry. She'll protect this place, and us."

Sheo stared at her, then at the picture. "You're weird", he proclaimed with utmost sincerity.

Aimi replied with a very child-like giggle. "We're all weird here, silly", she stated.

Sheo had nothing to object that with.

-

In Naruto's opinion the session ended much too soon. He felt far more disappointed than would've been appropriate when Sasuke disappeared in a flash to escort Kira to her room.

Today there'd been obvious progress – it felt disappointing to leave things like this. There was also this annoying tingle under his skin, like every fibre of his being had been craving for something more.

It was unnerving, to feel something so strong and not being able to understand it.

Starting to clean up and gather the equipment, he had to fight back a tiny grin upon discovering that without saying a word Yutaka started to help him. Clearly something had changed the night the boy had startled Kira. Maybe some sort of a recovery was finally about to begin.

"So…", he started, sounding as casual as he could. "That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

Yutaka shrugged. For once there was no hostility in the boy's eyes. "Sure was a lot more fun than talking." The boy frowned and paused the process of putting a couple of paintbrushes to a can. "I'm sick of talking all the time. It makes me feel sad and tired."

He nodded slowly. "Sometimes it's not easy to go through what's on our mind", he agreed softly. "But it's a good thing to talk. It helps us heal."

Yutaka shrugged again, continuing his work. "Whatever." The boy then looked towards where Takao was still painting, and his eyes widened slightly. "Woah – that's awesome!"

Takao blushed a little at the comment. "Thank you."

Curious, Naruto also looked at what the silent boy was working on. In an instant he understood why Yutaka had been so impressed.

The picture represented two dragons – a black one and a white one – in a circle-like formation, clearly fighting. All those details – the looks in the creatures' eyes, their skin, the shapes – took Naruto's breath away. The picture was clearly far above Takao's age-level. Heck, most adults couldn't have made such.

"We… were told to leave a mark of us, of what we feel", Takao explained quietly, still blushing. The boy's hand stopped – the picture was finally ready. "This is how I feel, sometimes – like there are two sides inside me fighting. One wants me to be happy, the other wants to hurt me, gives me sad thoughts." The child held a long pause while staring the picture, this all clearly a bit overwhelming for him. "I hope the white one wins."

Yutaka nodded very seriously. The boy's hand twitched, and Naruto wondered if it would've wanted to grab Takao's. "I bet it will."

Naruto smirked inwardly. He didn't know what'd started that unexpected friendship, but he was glad. It was good to see those two helping each other out of the swamp of shadows.

Naruto got lost to watching the two of them talking quietly. That's why Tsunade's voice made him jump. "Naruto." There was a ominous look on her face. "Could you come over here for a second?"

He glanced towards the boys to make sure they'd be alright, then walked up to the woman with a frown. "What's wrong?" he inquired, careful to keep his tone hushed.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "I… just had a talk with Takao's parents." She glanced towards Takao with gloomy eyes. "Now that he's making progress, they're anxious to get him back. They're going to take him home for two weeks – starting from tomorrow morning."

Those words almost swept him off his feet. "What?!" Then came anger, hotter than lava. "They can't do that – they can't just…!"

"Yes, they can", Tsunade cut him short. Everything about her tone and face told that she would've wanted to scream just as badly as he did. "Yes, they can. I've told them I disagree, that in my opinion Takao is still too fragile, but they're his parents – they have the upper hand. Plus Danzo sides them, and his opinion weights just as much as mine does."

Naruto could barely breathe from the rage building up in his throat. He felt ready to burst into tears when looking towards the direction where Takao and Yutaka were talking. "This… This isn't fair!" he hissed.

"I know." The last time he'd seen Tsunade as helpless and hopeless was the night Sasuke had been taken away. "But they've made their decision – all we can do is hope for the best."

He couldn't say another word, and neither could she. In a sombre silence they watched the children, both feeling a breath of doom in the air.

* * *

Once coming home – feeling like he'd been beaten up twice over – Naruto found Hinata curled up on the couch and immediately noticed that she was very upset. The assumption became confirmed when he noticed that she was eating cherries. She only bought those things when something was bothering her. "Rough day?" he asked in a slightly raspy voice.

She nodded, meeting his gaze only briefly. She offered the box of fruits to him. "Do you want cherries?"

Too exhausted for words he simply nodded, then made his way to the couch and slumped beside her. They'd been best friends for basically all eternity. No words were needed as they munched the cherries together, both deep in thought.

They slept all night on the couch, too exhausted to go to the bedroom.

* * *

The following morning, which turned out to be grey and rainy, everyone in Taku gathered to say their farewells to Takao. Or almost everyone – Yutaka shone with his absence. None of the adults had managed to coax the boy out of his room. Whether it was for this reason or some other Takao was much quieter than usual, almost alarmingly so.

After the worst hassle was over Tsunade and Naruto escorted Takao outside, where a car was already waiting for the boy. Stood right beside the car the child gave them a look that was nothing short of miserable. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade bent down and gave the child a brief, tender hug. "Oh honey, this is none of your fault, okay?" Naruto wondered if Takao noticed how her voice broke although there was a thin, clearly faked smile on her face. "Besides, there's nothing to be sorry about. This is only for two weeks."

Takao didn't appear convinced at all. Obviously the boy knew the same truth the adults were guessing. Once his parents would get him out of here, they wouldn't bring him back.

Despite all Naruto tried to smile and failed miserably. "Everything's going to work out just fine, okay? You'll be back with us soon."

Takao nodded stiffly, then glanced towards the building's door once more, clearly looking for traces of Yutaka. It hurt Naruto to feel the boy's heartache when there were none.

Nothing more was said after that – after all, no words could've made any difference. Takao gave him a one more look that clearly pleaded for help, then turned around and hopped into the car. As it drove off Naruto couldn't chase away the feeling that it was the last time he ever saw Takao.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there until Tsunade laid a hand to his shoulder. "Naruto…" That was all she managed.

At that moment the situation became too much, not only because of all the memories it brought back to life. Before she could take a breath he spun around and all but dashed away.

As soon as he found the nearest toiled he slumped down, locked the door and broke down into loud tears.

* * *

To be fully honest Naruto didn't have the slightest clue how it happened, but in the end he was stood on Konoha's biggest bridge, staring at the pitchblack depths below with vacant eyes. His heart was pounding from running and the emotional turmoil, and his thoughts were a huge mess. The last and only time he'd felt as lost was when Sasuke had been taken away from Taku.

When the heck had this happened? When had he let those kids get under his skin like this – and when had Sasuke done the same trick?

As though his thought had been heard, he soon caught a familiar smooth voice. "Now isn't this interesting." Even when looking towards the man it was impossible to tell if Sasuke was being sarcastic or honest. After a moment the man moved, stood by the railing nearby him. The Uchiha lowered his gaze to the black water. "Usually I get to be here all alone, especially at this hour."

Naruto probably should've been more corcerned over what time it was, or what the heck he was doing. Instead, however, his mind wrapped around something else as he frowned. "How often do you come here?"

Sasuke shrugged, picking a stone and throwing it to the water. There was a surprisingly hollow splash, as though something had been missing. "Almost every night. It's calm here."

He felt a little bit nervous all of the sudden. "You're… not thinking about jumping, are you?"

Sasuke snorted like he'd just told the worst joke in the universe. "No, you idiot. I'm trying _not to_ jump." The man glanced towards him, albeit briefly. "You?"

This time he looked away. Suddenly the water didn't look so dark anymore, with moon coming out from behind the clouds. It was… kind of beautiful. "I… haven't figured it out yet", he murmured, caught up by the new athmosphere. He'd never experienced anything like this before.

Trust Sasuke to be involved when something like this happened to him.

"Hn", was Sasuke's only response. He was utterly relieved when the man didn't pry any further, though not surprised. The Uchiha wasn't exactly the prying kind.

He, on the other hand, wasn't through. He squeezed the bridge's railing so hard it hurt. "I… I think I lost my first kid today." His breath shuddered the faintest bit. "It was just like when you left – his eyes, his tone…" His voiced faded away.

He was surprised when Sasuke actually spoke after a long moment of silence. "I tried to keep my promise, okay?" Was that… a grit of teeth. "I honestly tried."

He had to brace himself for a moment before he managed to speak. "What happened?" It wasn't much more than a whisper, but audible nonetheless.

Sasuke made a sound he couldn't identify. "Sometimes… fate just doesn't work the way we'd want it to." There was a tiny pause. "We of all people should know that."

He looked at Sasuke, feeling somewhat out of breath and his eyes stinging from memories and emotions he'd thought buried. And suddenly – with the two of them stood there in the moonlight – everything was perfect. So perfect, that Naruto did something that startled even him.

He wasn't sure which one of them was shocked worse when he leaned to side, used one hand to turn Sasuke's head and placed his lips softly to the Uchiha's. At first Sasuke was too stunned to react, but then the man's lips started moving in sync with his. Naruto had never had a kiss that would've made him feel the way this one did. He was on fire, and slowly absolutely everything but the way Sasuke felt and tasted slid away.

He wasn't drunk, but nonetheless that was the last at least somewhat coherent thought he had that night.

* * *

TBC, ne?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy…! Naruto sure knows how to complicate things even further, eh? (winces)

I've gotta start tuning out now. (pouts) **PLEASE**, do leave a comment before you take off, too! What I enjoy the most is hearing your thoughts. (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: Naruto's more confused than ever as he tries to decide what to do with his life – and especially Sasuke. Things only get messier when a great tragedy falls on Taku. The name of Sasuke's kidnapper is revealed – along with a couple of other things. The story continues in 'The Lost Children' (which could be the title for this story, btw…).

**ONLY FOUR TO GO, WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH!** (sniffs)

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope I'll c ya all then.

Peace out!

* * *

**jfkfjk**: Heh, it would be kind of good if Kiba was in love with Hinata, ne? Or actually, it's 50/50; either it'd be a good thing, or then Hinata's never going to be able to love Kiba and all four of them will end up miserable. (gulps) Let's hope things will take a turn towards better with this twist! I have a soft spot for KibaHina. (grins)

Gigantic thank yous for the review – I'm ecstatic to hear you enjoyed the ride!

'Hope ya'll like the next one as much.

-

**no name**: It's a HUGE compliment to hear that you've enjoyed my work thus far! (beams)

Colossal thank yous for the review!

I really hope I'll be seeing you around.

* * *

**TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:**

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

-

**THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:**

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


	5. The Lost Children

A/N: GAH! (winces) I'm beyond sorry it's taken me this long – again. BUT, this time I have a better reason than ever. For the past week or so I've had a VERY bad flue, along with sinusitis. I haven't eaten properly in about six days. (groans) Plus, on positive note, I got a cat, which is something I've been longing for a long time. The princess has been taking quite a bit of my time – she's looking at me right now with accusing eyes, most likely wanting attention. (grins)

BUT, before going on with the story… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those FANTASTIC reviews! It's thanks to you I was encouraged to write even when I still had fever. (GLOMPS) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

**A list of the kids in Taku and the timeline of flashbacks** can be found from underneath the chappy. Just so that you won't have to remember all of them by hard. (grins)

Awkay, I think it's 'bout time to get going, ne? (gulps) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

/ _Itachi Uchiha had often been praised as a intelligent and patient young man – and very, very skilled, perfect. He had barely any friends, for people were afraid of approaching someone like him, but every single adult around him respected him. That was quite an accomplishment, especially considering he was barely fifteen and deaf since the age of five. Or he was perfect, in everyone else's opinion but his. In the worst of days only his brother kept him sane under the pressure that'd been put to his shoulders. Sasuke was one of those few things he truly cared about._

_And that's why, as he sat in the hospital's waiting room at the end of six months of nightmare, Itachi was shaking, even paler than usual and nothing short of horrified. The doctor and nurses wouldn't tell them anything but their expressions spoke loudly enough. It also helped that he could read lips._

'_Poor boy', they said. 'How is he supposed to recover from that?'_

'_Did you hear him scream? It sounded like some animal.'_

_Had he been blessed with a little less self control, Itachi might've punched those people. He calmed himself with the thought that at the moment Sasuke needed him – he couldn't afford being thrown out of the hospital._

_Having been uncharacteristically deep in thought, he jumped when feeling a hand on his shoulder. The look on his mother's face and in her bloodshot, teary eyes unnerved him. '_Come_', she signed, although his father had long since declared sign language strictly forbidden in their household. She made clear effort to smile. '_The doctor said it's alright to go and see Sasuke, now._'_

_Not wasting another second he nodded somewhat stiffly and got up, determinedly following his mother although his knees felt a bit shaky. Nothing could've prepared him for what was waiting for him in his brother's hospital room. He froze by the doorway._

_Sasuke had always been pale – it was a family trait of sorts. But now the boy looked sickly white against the bedcovers. There weren't any wounds on his brother, only a old bruise on his left cheek, but just one look into those onyx eyes told where the injuries were. Sasuke's eyes were slightly widened, filled with such terror that didn't seem human. The boy was shivering violently._

_He didn't know what he was planning to do until Sasuke suddenly turned his gaze towards him. The boy's eyes begged for help. Without saying a word he walked up to the bed and sat as close to Sasuke as he dared to. They spent several hours like that, lost into their thoughts but no longer alone._

_It took a week before he was allowed to touch Sasuke, and a lot longer before his brother spoke._ /

* * *

Verse 5 – The Lost Children

* * *

The first coherent sensation Naruto had when waking up that morning was a crushing headache. He groaned loudly, rubbing his face with both hands.

What the hell had he…?

And then he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Hinata's, coming from what was most likely a nearby room. "… _there as soon as I can, okay?_" There was a very annoyed grunt. "_Madara can wait all he wants. I'll listen to his rant when I get there._" There was a small pause. "_I've gotta go. __I'll be there as soon as I can – you'll just have to take my word on that._" And so the conversation was over.

Naruto barely managed to focus on anything. His eyes flew open and widened as his former fear was confirmed. He wasn't in his own bed, or in his bedroom. The roof he stared at was completely white instead of the starry sky that'd been painted to his bedroom roof.

He bounced into a sitting position so rapidly that he managed to make himself dizzy. A quick examination managed to ease some of his worries. He was fully clothed, and based on the looks of it he'd been sleeping in the rather large bed alone. Calming down a little he looked around the room and blinked twice. All of it was… sterile, very much so. All the walls were just as white as the roof, and the only pieces of furniture were a black armchair and a almost overpacked bookshelve, which wasn't a surprise – Sasuke had always loved reading. But still… He could've never imagined Sasuke Uchiha to live like this.

Slowly and with a loud yawn he crawled out of the bed, deciding that he needed some answers. He found Sasuke cooking in the apartment's kitchen, which was just as bleakas the bedroom. "You're not a fan of decorating, huh?"

Sasuke shivered a little, clearly caught off guard by his appearance. The Uchiha didn't turn his gaze towards him. "I just moved in." There was a brief pause during which he sat at the kitchen table, guessing that the other man wouldn't let him help, anyway. "Is omelette good for you?"

He nodded, only then realizing how hungry he was. "Sure." He then swalowed thickly, realizing that the time for questions had arrived. "So… What exactly happened last night?"

Sasuke shrugged, breaking one more egg and dropping some tuna to the frying pan. "Nothing happened – I slept on the couch." The man's jawline seemed to tighten for a moment, although it could've been his imagination. "That… kiss, or whatever the hell, shook you up pretty badly. I took you here." Sasuke took two plates, putting one half of the omelette to each. "I called Hinata, so she wouldn't worry. I found her number from your cell-phone."

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or cringe with guilt. "Thanks, for all this. And…" He looked down, focusing on his hands. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I…"

Sasuke cut him short with putting a plate rather roughly in front of him. "Just eat before it gets cold."

Hunger soon overpowered frustration, and he did as ordered. They ate in a relatively peaceful silence until a question popped to his head. "Who's Madara?" He scratched his hair with embarrassment when seeing Sasuke's expression. "I… kind of heard you mention his name on the phone."

It took a long moment before Sasuke made the decision to answer. "My uncle. He's showed up from time to time, especially since my parents died." The man gave him an annoyed but surprisingly mild look – he'd expected nothing short of a glare. "You really enjoy inwading my personal life, don't you?"

He shrugged, feeling even further embarrassed. "I… just care about you, okay? I want to know."

Even with the best of wills it was impossible to tell whether Sasuke believed him or not. "Hn." With that the Uchiha focused on food once more.

That morning Naruto came to a conclusion that if he'd been confused about his feelings before, from now on things would be ten times more complicated.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

* * *

After his rather disturbing morning with waking up in Sasuke's apartment Naruto fought his hardest to have a semblance of a normal life.

He spent as much time as he could with Hinata. He didn't work in Taku for the sake of his studies, instead ushered himself to the university – he actually started studying properly again. He grinned, ate, slept, moved, spoke, functioned like a normal human being. Everything might've been perfect, without the empty hole inside him.

Because, as he discovered, there was a price of being around someone like Sasuke Uchiha. Once you had the first taste, you were never willing to let go again. And for some incredibly stupid reason their kiss kept popping to his head over and over again. He couldn't understand why. It hadn't meant anything, right?

That morning Shikamaru, one of his best friends, smacked his head all of the sudden while they were sitting in the university's cafeteria with some other friends. "You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes. What's going on?"

He felt heat on his cheeks, all over his body really, and hoped it didn't show. "Sorry, I just…" He cleared his throat, trying his best to sound convincing. "There's a lot of stuff on my mind, with school, Taku, the wedding and everything."

Temari, another friend and Shikamaru's more or less girlfriend, grinned in a rather unnerving way. "Well, you sure were thinking about something pleasant. You were smirking like you'd just gotten laid."

This time he sure as hell blushed, almost choking on the coffee he'd dared to take a sip of.

He was almost ridiculously relieved when his cell-phone snapped to life. A frown crossed his features when he noticed that the caller was Tsunade. "I wasn't supposed to come to work today, right?"

"_No._" Tsunade's voice revealed immediately that something was badly wrong. She sighed heavily. "_Naruto… Takao's gone missing._"

He felt unbearably cold, and if he hadn't been sitting he would've definitely fallen down. "What?!"

There was a moment's pause. "_Apparently there were some… complications at his home – the police wouldn't reveal any details. He ran off some time this morning._" She sighed again. "_The police interrogates every employee of Taku to get to know him. I just thought I should give you a heads up._"

Naruto honestly couldn't remember how the phone call ended, nor did he register his friends' questions on what the phone call was about. All his mind could focus on was the look there'd been on Takao's face when the boy was taken away from Taku – once again those eyes, which had been pleading for help, came back to haunt him.

He swallowed thickly, feeling sick to his stomach.

If something bad really had happened to Takao, and he'd failed to see it coming… He didn't know how he'd be able to live with himself.

* * *

It was some sort of a routine that every Thursday Naruto went to eat dinner at Iruka's, his foster's father's, place. That habit had continued even after he'd gotten engaged with Hinata. Usually he enjoyed those occasions, but that day his mind seemed to be spinning in a million places at one go. He really missed the days when he'd been able to _not_ think.

In the end Hinata started to leave, which was also a part of the routine. She frowned a bit while giving him a look as he walked her to the door. "What's going on? Your thoughts have been somewhere else all day", she inquired.

He really hoped his smile was more convincing than it felt. "Meh, just… some Taku-stuff. Nothing that wouldn't work out in a day or two."

She nodded slowly, clearly not sure whether she should believe him. It was the first time ever she doubted his words, and it hurt a lot. She gave him a chaste little kiss. "I'll see you soon, right?"

He could only blink once. "Sure."

He couldn't chase away the feeling that something felt off as she left and closed the door behind her. That feeling, however, soon slipped into some further corner of his mind as he turned and headed towards the kitchen, where Iruka was finishing cleaning up.

"Was everything okay with her?" the man inquired, managing to surprise him. "She was unusually quiet."

Naruto blinked several times. He hadn't really paid attention to it before, but now that he did he was embarrassed he hadn't noticed the change. "I… guess she's okay. The wedding's just getting to her a bit."

"What about you?" Iruka seemed mildly amused by his expression. "This is the first time in over a month you actually mention the wedding out loud, you know?"

He frowned, feeling very uncomfortable all of the sudden, and focused on filling the dishwasher. "What's with all these questions?"

Iruka was quiet for a moment. "You're nothing less than a son to me. You do know that, right? And I want you to be happy." A couple of seconds passed in silence. "I know you love her in a way, but… If you want me to be honest, judging by the look in your eyes I'm not sure if it's enough."

He blinked several times, feeling shivers he couldn't explain. He swallowed thickly, focusing on the dirty dishes once more. "She's… one of my two best friends. We're able to talk about everything, and we understand each other. It's good to be around her." He shrugged. "Who else would be better for me?"

Before Iruka got the chance to respond his cell phone came to life. He answered after frowning at the unfamiliar number. "Uzumaki."

"_Naruto Uzumaki?_" The woman went on after his sound of confirment. "_This is nurse Maito TenTen, from Konoha General. I'm calling about Uchiha Sasuke._"

Color faded from his face, and he grabbed the nearest wall for support. His heart seemed to forget a beat, then take it back with five extras. "What's… happened?" he almost whispered.

"_He collapsed earlier today and fell down the stairs. We doubt it's anything serious and he only got some bruises, but we're a little bit worried about how poorly he's been taking care of himself. Are you aware if he's been sleeping and eating too little?_"

He blinked twice, his head spinning. "I… I honestly don't know", he confessed quietly, feeling guilty for some reason. He then took a deep breath, trying to focus. "Is… he okay?"

"_Mostly, yes – he just needs time to rest and get his nutrition fixed. I'd suggest he should slow down – it looks like he's been working far too much._" She whispered something to someone before talking to him again. "_You're marked as his next of kin. Do you think you could come and get him home?_"

If nothing else would've shocked Naruto, that sure as hell would've. His knees almost buckled as the information sunk in. _He_ was Sasuke's…? It took a mighty while before he managed to speak. "Yeah, yeah, of course I'll take him home. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

It was a mystery to Naruto why he felt as strongly as he did when finishing the phone-call and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Once she made it home Hinata slumped down to the porch, wincing when her head hurt as though it'd been about to explode. After giving it a moment's thought she took the cigarette hidden into her jacket pocket and lit it, bringing it hungrily to her lips.

It was her first cigarette ever, and tasted even worse than she'd feared – Ino had given it to her to use 'in case of emergency'. This if anything, she concluded, was such.

Somewhere in her purce her cell-phone started to bleep. She knew better than well it was Kiba – they still hadn't talked after the man's confession, and he'd been trying to call her to sort things out. The temptation to pick up the phone was almost overwhelming, but something inside her she couldn't understand held her back. She felt like she'd been torn in two.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath although her lungs protested violently against such.

Since she'd been five marrying Naruto had been something close to her dream. So why did she feel like this? Why did she feel like she was making the biggest mistake in her entire life?

* * *

Naruto _hated_ hospitals, thanks to the several endlessly long periods of time he'd spent in such when he was a child. That's why he felt like throwing up when the sterile smell slapped him across the face and he marched through the hallways as fast as possible.

TenTen spotted him as soon as he entered the correct ward. She greeted him with a nod and a tiny smile.

"How is he?" he asked before she could open her mouth.

"Sasuke's in room eight. He's fine, although he's been giving us hard time not letting us examine him." She smiled a bit. "I'm sure he's eager for his partner to take him home for some tender loving care."

Perhaps he went into a shock of some sort, because he was able to shake his head. He could feel the intense heat on his cheeks. "No, I'm… I'm not his partner." He swallowed thickly, realizing that he was shivering. "Can I see him, and take him home?"

TenTen blinked once, looking embarrassed. "I'll… go and get the papers, then he's good to go."

He didn't really know how he made his way to Sasuke's room. Once inside he shuddered a little at the sight. In the plain, white hospital room Sasuke looked much more frail than usual, especially with the bruises covering his face and bare arms. The Uchiha appeared utterly tensed up while a young man was finishing taking some bloodtests. He frowned when noticing the double-glowes and special needle the man used. What was going on?

"Alright, all done", the slightly older man than they announced cheerily, gathering his equipment. "You'll get the results in a few days."

Sasuke responded with a nod, his gaze far away. The other man gave him a little smile while leaving the room.

As soon as they were alone he approached Sasuke slowly, carefully making sure the man noticed him. "Hey." He tried to smile although still lingering shock made it hard. "They… called me, and asked me to give you a ride home. Are you okay?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed and darkened. "I will be, as soon as I get out of here."

He nodded, not daring to ask more although he would've desperately wanted to. His gaze then strayed to the patch on Sasuke's arm, covering the fresh puncture mark. "Sasuke… Why did that guy take the bloodtest with such caution?"

Sasuke was silent for so long that he was convinced the man wouldn't answer. When the response came it almost swept him off his feet. "It's what they do, with a person who has HIV." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That asshole, Orochimaru, gave it to me along with the rest of the shit."

For a couple of moments he could only stare. He wasn't sure which shocked him more – all the thoughts of might've been done to Sasuke, the fact that the Uchiha had HIV, or that the man had finally named his kidnapper. "I'm… sorry", he nearly whispered. When Sasuke didn't say anything he smiled faintly. "What – aren't you going to tell me that you don't need my pity?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Shut up."

They were silent for a moment while Sasuke gathered together the last of his stuff. In the end he managed to ask what was spinning around his head. "Sasuke… Are you okay, for real? I mean… I heard you haven't been taking care of yourself."

Sasuke gave him a very threatening glare, of which the bruises cut the sharpest edge. "I'm not your charity case, so leave me alone. I've been just fine on my own this far – I'm pretty sure I'll keep managing without a babysitter."

He rolled his eyes and counted to ten, doing his best to control his nerves. Sasuke could be so… _Sasuke_ sometimes. He wondered if he said that out loud, because Sasuke gave him a rather amused look.

"It was a surprise, you know?" he found himself saying. Facing the Uchiha's questioning look he went on. "I never thought you'd name me your next of kin."

Sasuke's eyes changed – he wasn't sure what to call the look in them. The man shrugged. "I… couldn't think of anyone else. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo… weren't exactly options, Madara even less."  
He frowned, his instincts telling him that something was… off. "What about your brother?"

God, he'd never seen the kind of emotions that lit in Sasuke's eyes at the moment! It felt like he'd awokened a slumbering beast. "Don't _ever_ mention Itachi again, do you understand? Never again."

With an inch less self control, Naruto wouldn't have been able to hold back the questions.

They were both mildly startled when the nurse, TenTen, entered the room. She gave him a swift little smile before focusing on Sasuke. "Alright then, all the paperwork's been done – you're good to go home. It'd be good if someone was able to spend the night with you."

Sasuke shrugged. "My ex-boyfriend should get out of work in an hour or so."

Naruto couldn't understand why that response awakened a dark flare – of anger, betrayal and intense jealousy – inside him. Why the heck did he feel those things for Sasuke, when he was supposed to…?!

Sasuke's slightly annoyed voice shook him out of those thoughts. "Are we going, or are you going to keep zoning out for another ten minutes?"

Feeling humiliated, confused and still so jealous that it startled him he followed Sasuke. It wasn't until they were five minutes away from the Uchiha's home until he managed to speak. "Your ex… It's that Suigetsu guy, right?" he asked in a rather harsh tone, remembering the man who took him down when he tried to approach Sasuke in Uchiha corps.

Sasuke nodded stiffly, staring out the window. "I haven't told him anything, about all that past crap. I'd appreciate it if you didn't, either, if you ever meet again."

He swallowed with some difficulty which nodding stiffly. "Why… would I tell him?" he asked, although his voice didn't sound quite right. He then cleared his throat, the whole situation making him feel incredibly uncomfortable for some reason. "So… you've been dating." This whole thing with Sasuke dating was beyond him, somehow. Honestly, he hadn't thought Sasuke to be gay, either. He cleared his throat. "Are you still…?" He trailed off.

Sasuke shrugged, appearing somewhat uncomfortable and annoyed with this conversation. "We're… complicated. Besides, it's none of your business, anyway."

He nodded, musing that at the moment jumping out of the moving car was a more tempting option than continuing this conversation. "Wouldn't it be nice to have something more solid in your life?"

Sasuke snorted like he'd just told a fantastic joke. "Says a guy who's fianceé probably doesn't even know he's here."

He grit teeth, hard. Sasuke had definitely hit a sore spot with that one. "Well, what I have with her… It's a real relationship, neither of us needs to wonder where it's going. We trust and respect each other – it's a relationship of two adults."

Sasuke's expression turned into such that unnerved him a bit for some reason. "You didn't seem to feel that way the other day."

He frowned, chills running down his spine for some reason. "What are you talking about?"

He felt like screaming with frustration when realizing that they'd already made it to the house where Sasuke lived. Time was up. The Uchiha opened the door and escaped the vehicle as fast as humanly possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit more fervent than he'd meant it. Actually, he sounded like a pleading child.

Sasuke gave him a surprisingly hard look that made him wonder if he'd done something wrong. "I've got… an appointment. I won't be able to come. Kira already knows."

He frowned once more. "If I've done something wrong you need to tell me. You know that, don't you?"

Sasuke groaned a bit. "Not everything has something to do with you, Uzumaki." So saying the man grabbed the car's door, hard. "I'll see you around." With that the door was slammed shut, its boom sounding like that of verdict.

Naruto shivered as he sat all alone in his car, his thoughts spinning in a mad whirr.

Had he just made incredible progress, or ruined something? Because he really couldn't tell anymore.

* * *

The following morning in Taku went a lot smoother than Naruto had feared. Out of mutual agreement the staff-members didn't tell Yutaka or the other kids about Takao's disappearance – there was no reason to disturb the frail peace they'd finally achieved since the boy had been taken away. Some children had even started to make progress once more.

Having another girl around had brought out a new, almost mature side of Aimi. The vampires and other creatures, along with intense nightmares, were still firmly in the picture, but the girl was enjoying her life and made connections with real people. She was like any normal girl – a very strange one, but still. Sheo was also slowly getting rid of his violent outbursts, and when the boy actually started to open up he turned out to be a very deep thinker. It was also heartwarming to see how he seemed to care more and more about Haru. Haru, on the other hand, stayed pretty much the same – apart from some rare occasions the boy was trapped into his own, silent world. Kira, however, turned out to be their biggest success-story. As they'd suspected since finding out about her knowing sign language, she turned out to be deaf and mute. They still didn't know a lot about her past, but she was more and more open every day. It obviously did her a lot of good to notice that people accepted her despite her disability, and Naruto was fairly sure Sasuke's visits were also a nice boost to her recovery. She was starting to blossom, and fairly soon whispers of her being discharged would most likely be voiced.

The only one who worried Naruto, aside Takao, was Yutaka. Since Takao's departure the boy had been even more locked into himself than before, and the anger Sheo had managed to let go of woke up inside Yutaka. Naruto and the others waited with terror what would happen when the boy found out about Takao's disappearance.

"Look, Naruto!" Sheo's voice was so filled with pride that it would've most likely embarrassed the boy some months earlier. "I finished all my math tasks already!"

He blinked twice while going through the boy's tasks, which had been counted completely right. They were basic math – such meant for a first-grader – but Sheo was only six and who knows what his background was. That, coupled with the fact that until not too long ago Sheo hadn't done any school-related work willingly. It was a miracle the boy could do this much. "This is pretty amazing!" he complimented with utmost sincerity.

Sheo looked down, appearing mildly embarrassed. "Can I… get one of those start-stickers, now? Everyone else always does, when they do well."

Yutaka, who was sitting nearby stying English, snorted. "Aren't those for babies?"

"Shut up!" Surprisingly enough Aimi – who was usually one of the calmest of the bunch – defended Sheo, her eyes flaming. "You're just jealous because he's better than you."

Seeing the storm building up not only between the two but also inside Sheo, Naruto decided to cut the fight short. "Okay, that's enough!" he half-barked, his voice a bit louder than usual. As the trio started to calm down he focused on Sheo once more. He found a grin making its way to his face. "You know what? I think Tsunade has some more of those stickers in her office. Do you want me to go and check?"

Only a child can smile as radiantly as Sheo did – it was the first time Naruto saw him smile that way. "Thanks!"

"I'll be back in a bit, 'k?" With a little smile he started to make his way towards Tsunade's office. As soon as he opened the door he could tell something was wrong.

Tsunade had clearly just finished a phone-call, because she still had the phone in her shaking hand. She was staring straight ahead with wide eyes, no color whatsoever on her face. Naruto had never seen her closer to bursting into tears.

He understood long before Tsunade gathered herself for talking. Everything inside him turned utterly cold. "It's… about Takao, right?"

Tsunade didn't look at him, so he couldn't know if they were tears he thought he saw in her eyes. "Asuma, a friend of mine from the police, called." Her voice was hollow, unfamiliar. There was a long pause as she buried her face into one hand. "There's… that cliff and river in the forest. They found him from the riverbank this morning. They… don't know if he jumped or fell – it's been raining for two days and it was slippery." She grit her teeth so loudly that it must've hurt. "He'd… He was already gone, when they…" Her voice died out.

It took ages before Naruto understood the situation at hand, compherended those words. When he did it felt like the world had disappeared from underneath his feet. His mouth opened, but instead of the scream he'd expected there was something close to a gasp. While his hand flew to his mouth his eyes blurred, but tears didn't fall.

He slumped to the chair nearby, barely able to breathe. "But… How can…?!" His voice was slightly wet.

Tsunade couldn't say a thing.

It wasn't until then they both sensed a presence. Turning his gaze, Naruto felt his heart jump and break when finding Yutaka stood by the room's doorway. Judging by the child's expression of shock the boy had heard far too much. He gulped laboriously. "Yu…" That was the furthest he got before the boy spun around and dashed away, eyes shimmering.

"Damn it…", Tsunade snarled under her breath.

After taking a breath he headed towards the door. "I'll… I'll go after him, 'k?" He had to move, had to do something. Because if he'd stop…

Yutaka was in his room, he could tell from the sounds of things flying and breaking. He entered after a brief knock to find the boy rapidly destroying pretty much anything his eyes caught. It was clear that he'd have to do something before things would get even more out of hand. "Hey!" he called out, walking up to the boy and grabbing him rather tightly. Yutaka immediately screamed in protest and started to struggle as hard as he possibly could. He tightened his hold, made it as hard as he could without bringing pain. "Stop that – destroying things isn't going to bring Takao back!"

Those words seemed to do the trick, because slowly yet surely Yutaka calmed down a little, even let him shift the boy so that they were kind of hugging. Still squirming the boy took a hold on him. And the barriers broke.

Naruto had never heard anyone cry the way Yutaka did just then. The boy was howling – _screaming_ – in his hold, with such volume that the child could barely breathe. The boy's nails dug painfully to his skin as the child kept roaring out all his heart's worth. "I hate him!" It was most likely supposed to be a scream, but it died down to a whisper. Slowly the boy's squirming stopped and the child only clung to him with all his might. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to keep his own, much too strongly boiling emotions at bay. It took a long moment before he dared to try his voice. "I know", he whispered hoarsely, stroking the boy's hair with a trembling hand. He swallowed thickly, but the lump in his throat didn't go anywhere. "I know you think so, right now – he left you, and it hurts. But it'll get easier to deal with, I promise."

Yutaka sniffed rather loudly, loosening the hold on him just a little. "When?" the child whispered in a heartbroken voice.

He took a deep breath, discovering that breathing was already a little bit easier. "I don't know", he confessed quietly.

His face buried to his shoulder Yutaka kept crying without a sound, shivering like a leaf. Somehow it felt like all possible had now been said and done.

* * *

Since those news Naruto functioned like a zombie of some sort – it felt like his brain didn't quite manage to catch up with the reality. In the end he found himself from one of those places he'd long since sworn to never visit again. His breath wheezed as he sat to one of the orphanage's ancient swings that screeched chillingly every time it moved.

He remembered much too well how he'd sat there, once upon a time, shivering as he waited for a punishment for Kyuubi's deeds or the other kids to come and attack him. Somehow, even though he was an adult, he still felt the same way.

He might've sat there until the morning if he hadn't heard a very familiar voice. "Is there no place in this town where I'd be rid of you?"

He frowned when seeing the look on Sasuke's face as the man stood well over arm's length away. The Uchiha reminded him of a threatened wild animal. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's had a shitty day", he remarked.

Sasuke leaned against a tree-trunk, stiff and alerted. "Hmh."

He looked away, focusing his gaze on the heavy looking clouds hovering above Konoha, perhaps the whole world. "That kid I told you about… We lost him." He was surprised that he managed to say that without bursting into tears – maybe he was still in a shock. He swallowed thickly. "We lost him."

There was a long, thoughtful silence between them. In the end he felt a much too strong stab of worry when glancing towards Sasuke's bruises. "Are those still sore?"

Sasuke shrugged. In some other state of mind he might've taken the hint when the man stiffened even further as he stood up and approached. "I'll live. I'm a grown man – I've had bruises worse than this."

He nodded, even reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's face. "A cold bag or something might help, you know? With the swelling and all." He blinked twice with surprise when the other slapped his hand away. "Huh?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed in a way he'd never seen before, made him back away. "You honestly still don't remember, do you?"

He frowned, feeling confused and almost terrified. "Remember what?" He took a step closer although it was most likely risking his health. "Look, Sasuke…"

He froze the moment the Uchiha's eyes narrowed to slits. "Stop trying to save me, or whatever the hell it is you're doing – stop this!" the man hissed. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Not until you tell me what the heck I've done wrong!" he shouted, frustration and irritation adding a little bit too much volume.

"You've pulled me too fucking close!" Sasuke bellowed back, clearly terrified and furious. The man took a couple of deep breaths, making a heated gesture with his hand. "Because this… this _crap_ is beginning to mean too much to me, when it clearly doesn't mean _anything_ to you! Why the hell can't you just let me go?!"

His eyes widened as those words started to sink in. "Sasuke…!" He truly wished there would've been something he would've managed to do, but perhaps he much too much of a coward. Or then there just wasn't anything he could've done.

He could only watch helplessly as Sasuke spun around and walked away with sharp steps. They both knew exactly where, and with whom, the Uchiha would be going. And somehow it hurt him a thousand times more than it should've.

Stood there, alone and feeling freakishly cold, Naruto finally let out the tears that'd wanted to come since he'd heard of Takao's death.

* * *

TBC, ne?

* * *

A/N: Oh man… Looks like things just took a step (or more like a leap) backwards. (winces)

I've gotta start tuning out – I'm supposed to be doing some schoolwork right now. (grins sheepishly) **PLEASE**, do let me know your thoughts before tuning out! It'd not only make my fluish day, but also push me forward with sowing together the next chapter. (gives kitty's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: When the connection between Naruto and her seems to be slipping, Hinata makes a drastic decision. In the meantime a certain force starts to work to make Naruto and Sasuke make up. Is it too late?

**ONLY THREE TO GO!** (sniffs)

Until next time, folks – I really hope ya'll all join in then!

Peace out!

* * *

**animelover**: REALLY?! (grins from ear to ear) You can't even imagine how good that's to hear! (hugs)

I LOVE brotherly love, too! So, MAYBE a little bit more – just a little bit – wouldn't be such a unpleasant thought… (grins)

Ah, as for that feeling…! I'd say you may very well be on to something there.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!  
I REALLY hope ya'll be staying tuned.

-

**no name**: Awww, thanks! (hugs) Same here.

Until next time, I hope!

* * *

TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:

Itachi and Mikoto meet Sasuke at the hospital right after he's been returned from having been kidnapped. (chapter 5)

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

-

THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey!

I know I've been laying low for a while now, and I figured you guys deserve an explanation. (grins sheepishly)

I while ago we discovered that my grandpa – the dearest man and one of the most precious people in my life – was very, very sick, which basically turned my head upside down. And today he passed away. So… You can imagine the state I'm in while writing this. (takes a shuddering breath)

I'm fighting to function normally, this including daily stuff and necessary schoolwork. I'm even attempting to go to jobtraining tomorrow. But I don't think I'll be coherent, sane and focused enough to write for a little bit. This especially with the moodswings I've been having for the past few days, and especially today. (I'm not crying or having a hysterical burst of laughter right now, at least. That's a start, right?)

This is definitely one of the hardest times of my life but I'll get back to writing as soon as I'm able to, I promise. Be patient with me, yeah?

I'm tuning out before my head decides to sway again – besides, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. (We'll see how that goes…) I hope I'll see you guys again as soon as possible!

Take care!

~Sandy~


	7. The Need of You

A/N: I've had some pretty crappy few weeks, but now it's time to start writing again, for the sake of my sanity. (smiles feebly)

BUT, first… Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all those fantastic messages! (GLOMPS) Your support really means the world to me, you know? So THANK YOU! **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from under the chapter.

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting for so long let's go! I really hope this turns out worth the wait. (gulps)

**The list of kids in Taku and timeline of flashbacks** can, as usual, be found from underneath the chapter.

**ONE MORE THING**! I put lyrics to this fantastic song called 'Need you now' from Lady Untebellum under the chapter. Do read them – I think they fit this story perfectly and set the right mood!

* * *

/ _As all those who'd been in touch with him knew, Orochimaru was a man of order. That's why he was once again in his office when it was already seven in the evening, finishing some paperwork._

_A roar of thunder, along with autumn's shadows, almost disguised the approaching threat until there was a screech of a door. He arched an eyebrow when looking towards the door and taking off his reading glasses. "You." His tone was smooth and far from impressed. "I thought your family wanted you nowhere near me."_

_The narrowed black eyes were the last thing he ever saw of this world. "Do you really think eight years is enough for what you did, for the hell you brought?"_

_He stood up and took a slow step forward when metal shone in the light of a lightning. The gun was small but deadly, he knew. "Put that away – you don't know what you're doing with it."_

_"No." He'd never heard anyone sound so calm. "I know exactly what I'm doing."_

_Three gunshots almost got lost into the thunder._ /

* * *

Verse 6 – The Need of You

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

For Naruto the past weeks had been something close to torture. The wedding kept approaching with a dizzying speed he couldn't quite follow, and he had both work and school to keep up with. Taku was practically a disaster area; since Takao's death nothing had been the same. In such a closed, small community the death of one member was a huge blow, especially for the children. They were particularly worried about Yutaka, who was still angry most of the time. Plus he hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of Sasuke since their rather frustrating meeting at the park, which meant that they hadn't been able to sort things out at all.

The pretty much only positive thing was the parents' day in Taku. Although several of the children didn't have parents and there'd been a tragedy it was a day to be celebrated. It gave them all a much needed break, a breath of normality. The day was good despite the pouring rain that hammered Konoha.

Earlier that day Naruto had been grinning like a total idiot when watching Haru with his parents, Hayate and Yūgao. The boy hadn't said much, of course, but he'd said enough to bring tears of happiness to his mother's eyes. He'd signed 'mother', calling her that for the first time.

He couldn't help smiling again when watching Aimi talking excitedly with her parents, Kurenai and Asuma. Just one look told how much the members of the small family loved each other.

While Kurenai started to read a fairytale to her daughter – which was a luxory long since stolen from her – Asuma walked up to him with a somewhat serious expression.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Just…" Asuma took a deep breath, looking towards his wife and daughter. "This is so hard, on them both. Kurenai loves to come and see 'Mi, but she always spends a couple of days after that crying. And whenever they're together, they know that it's only temporary. It's unfair." The man looked at him, directly to his eyes. "When… can we take 'Mi home?"

He gave the man look a of sympathy. "You've gotta be patient for a bit longer. Aimi _will_ come home, but it'll take a bit longer. She's taken huge steps forward lately, so that day is fast approaching."

Asuma sighed, focusing on his family once more. "I really hope so." The man's eyes softened. "She's demanding, but… Our home just doesn't feel the same without her."

He tried to offer the man a smile. "Just hang in there. Sooner or later Aimi will be home with you."

Asuma fought to give a hint of a smile as well.

Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost jumped when someone tugged the sleeve of his shirt. Glancing down he discovered Kira and frowned at her worried, almost panicked expression. '_Hey_, _what's_ _wrong?_' he signed.

For someone of her age Kira was incredibly quick to sign back. '_Uncle-Suke's here_', she told him, using the nickname she'd chosen for Sasuke. '_I don't think he's okay._'

Although Naruto knew he shouldn't have felt so strongly his whole body seemed to react. He felt like he'd been punched, and only Kira's presence kept his appearance calm. He fought to collect his thoughts for signing. '_Thanks for telling me. Don't worry – I'll talk to him._'

Kira nodded, appearing even more serious than usual.

After taking a deep breath he focused his attention on a somewhat confused Asuma. He felt a hint of remorse upon realizing how he'd forgotten about the man. "There's something I need to take care of. I'll see you later, 'k?" Once more he tried to smile, just a little. "Trust me, everything's gonna work out, one way or another."

The man managed to nod, his eyes on his daughter.

Naruto had no idea what the power that led him towards the right direction was. He felt something deep within him shudder when seeing Sasuke stood by a door of what'd once been the Uchiha's room.

He took a breath and stood a respectful distance away. It felt like he'd stepped back in time. "Hey", he managed after a long moment.

It took a while before Sasuke acknowledged his presence, let alone spoke. "I still remember, what that room used to look like." The man lingered in his thoughts for a while. "Does anyone live there now?"

He shuddered as his eyes stung a bit. He didn't feel like saying out loud that it'd been Takao's room. "Nah." His voice was thick, heavy. He swallowed thickly. "Not now." He then frowned and wrinkled his nose. A growl crept through his throat before words. "Fucking damn it… You've been drinking, haven't you?" It wasn't until then he managed to take in the other's appearance. The Uchiha looked like he hadn't slept in weeks with how pale he was, and the rather tight shirt he wore screamed out that the man hadn't been eating properly, either. Who the hell wore such clothes when it was cold and raining, anyway? The man was drenched. There also seemed to be a nasty, still oozing gash on the Uchiha's arm. He hissed, his stomach and chest squirming. For some reason it was incredibly hard not to go over and hug Sasuke. "What the hell have you done to yourself?"

"I'm not drunk anymore, okay?" Sasuke grit teeth, giving him a glare. "I got into a spat at the bar – this guy didn't like me turning him down." The man's eyes hardened. "Stop looking at me like that, will you? I'm perfectly fine – I just have a huge headache."

He shook his head firmly. He was _not_ in the mood for this right now. "Just shut up, okay?" He motioned the man to follow, his gesture announcing that there was no room for objections. "Let's go and get you cleaned up before you catch a cold or something."

Naruto soon discovered that instructing children was nothing compared to coaxing Sasuke into taking care of himself. First he tried to feed the starved-looking man with little success, then attempted talking. As expected that failed even more miserably. Talking to Sasuke Uchiha when he was hangoverish and pissed off at the whole world was like having a conversation with a pile of bricks. In the end, frustrated and on the verge of punching someone, Naruto herded the by then shivering Uchiha into a shower.

He felt heat rising to his cheeks and much lower parts of his body when entering the shower-room just as Sasuke stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waistline.

It wasn't until Sasuke spoke he snapped out of his stupor. "Stop staring at me." The man was looking at him with deep, clearly visible irritation. "You know how much I hate it."

The heat on his cheeks intensified still, but he couldn't look away. For some reason his gaze locked to the tiny snake-tattoo on Sasuke's shoulder, then moved to the wound below it. He frowned while approaching the man. "That looks pretty bad – I think it needs stitches." And then he made the mistake of laying his hand to Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously, turned distant. It was like the man hadn't been seeing and feeling him at all. "Don't… touch me", the Uchiha growled out like a dog about to attack. "Got that?"

He blinked twice and pulled his hand away, not even thinking about disobeying. It took a ridiculously long moment before he found his voice. "Sorry." He felt incredibly stupid all of the sudden and looked away. It was still raining cats and dogs outside, he discovered. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Apart from the rain and thunder the room was silent as they stood there, breathing loudly and their thoughts spinning madly. It lasted so long that he thought he imagined hearing Sasuke's hissing voice. "I hate this."

He managed to look towards the Uchiha after a long blink. The man wasn't facing his way, but he spoke anyhow. "Hate what?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again, and the man balled his fists. There was no audible response.

He gave something close to a groan. "We really need to work on communication department, you know? I like talking, but this monologue is making me feel pretty pathetic."

Sasuke folded his arms, shielding himself. "I didn't exactly ask you to invade my life, Uzumaki. I was perfectly happy before you came and messed up everything."

He snorted. "Yeah, you looked very happy the first time we met. Just cut the crap, _Uchiha_."

That, apparently, hit a nerve of some sort. Sasuke's eyes flashed and before he realized what was happening the man had pinned him against the wall, with such force that he gasped sharply. They breathed shallowly while staring at each other with smoldering eyes, a couple of raindrops still meandearing across Sasuke's face. Naruto realized with some surprise that they were equals in height. Odd. He'd always imagined himself shorter than Sasuke.

He wasn't sure which one moved first, or if it was some outside force pushing them. But in the end he realized they were only millimetres away, and his hand was placed to the other's chest. The Uchiha's heart hammered under his hand as their lips ghosted dangerously close by, his own tingling with something beyond need. Hard as he tried he couldn't fight the situation. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't all that sure if he even wanted to.

Just then, before he could sort out his whirring head, the room's door opened. He felt a wave of embarrassment join the heat raging inside when finding Tsunade stood by the doorway. She had one of her eyebrows arched.

Naruto cleared his throat while Sasuke retreated from him as though he'd burned. "We… This… isn't what it looks like", he stammered, already then hearing how pathetic he sounded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this later. But right now we have more important matters at hand." Her eyes darkened. "Yutaka's therapy session should've started fifteen minutes ago, and I can't find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Naruto felt cold for a moment until he realized. "I think I've got an idea." He looked towards Sasuke, who was stood by the window staring out with his arms folded. Once again he opened his mouth but didn't have the strength for actual words.

Sasuke Uchiha could be incredibly exhausting.

And so he left the room, with a gnawing feeling that something important had been left unsaid and unfinished. His lips tingled for the upcoming two hours, almost like protesting.

* * *

Sasuke shuddered out of deep, forbidden thoughts when feeling a light touch on his hand. Looking down he blinked once when meeting Kira's serious, worried face. '_Are you okay now?_' she signed with a bit too hasty fingers. A lightning – he counted it was the day's fifth – flashed.

He felt his expression soften just a little bit as he nodded. His eyebrows then furrowed as he took in how fidgety the child was. '_What's wrong?_'

She looked away, appearing embarrassed. By then she was shivering like a leaf, and he could barely understand what she signed. '_I hate the thunder._'

He took a deep breath, then scooped her into his arms. In a matter of moments her shaking began to ease as she leaned heavily against him.

Nothing needed to be said as they stood there in silence, observing the approaching thunder in the safety of each other's company.

* * *

Slumping heavily to a chair in her office, Tsunade allowed the torn looks in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes flash by her head. Those two needed help, she decided. Before a lot of people would become miserable.

She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She was in a dire need of some strong alcohol.

* * *

Hinata knew she should've been focused on thinking about her upcoming wedding, but her mind was stubbornly clinging to something else. She'd been able to not think about Kiba for eighteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-two seconds when she stood behind the counter of her and Ino's flower shop, staring out the window with glazed eyes. Now he was all she could think about.

She'd hated it when he called her all the time, but now that he'd stopped… She discovered that she hated that even more. It felt horrible to think that he'd given up on her, on them. And, if she was honest with herself, it felt absolutely terrible to imagine he didn't want her to be a part of his life.

"Look, I know you always do your duty and even try to come to work sick. But right now you're depressing the customers – and me." Ino gave her a look of sympathy. "Go home and sort out whatever's bothering you before you drive us both insane."

She took a breath, looking at the pile of roses she was supposed to work on. They were beginning to look pathetic. "I wish it was that simple."

About fifteen minutes later – after irritating a one more customer, almost walking at a wall and having decided that she was in no condition to drive – Hinata made her way out of the flower shop. She managed to take two full steps before she had to lean against the wall.

The voice, although familiar, startled her so badly that she jumped. "Hinata?"

Looking to side with slightly widened eyes she found Kiba stood only a couple of steps away. She opened her mouth, but in the end no words came. Perhaps they weren't even needed.

They still had a lot of unsorted issues, and they were stood on a shaky ground. They hadn't even met properly in weeks. Heck, she'd most likely broken Kiba's heart. But he was her best friend, and that's what led him to his decision.

Without saying a word he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. And suddenly her world didn't feel so chaotic anymore.

* * *

In a matter of minutes Naruto discovered that he'd been right as he inched the door of Takao's old room. He took a deep breath before peering inside – it still hurt knowing Takao wouldn't be there.

Sitting in the middle of the room's floor was Yutaka, cussing under his breath while working on something. The boy was shaking, and sounded like he'd been close to tears.

He waited for a second before entering fully, closing the door and talking. "You know it's not allowed to enter other kids' rooms."

Yutaka emitted a somewhat wet snort, not facing him. "What – you think Takao's gonna come and get mad at me?" Naruto didn't think he'd heard that much pain in _anyone's_ voice. It took his all not to just go and embrace the child.

Taking a calming breath he walked up to the boy. "So, what are you doing?"

Finally Takao looked at him, eyes filled with such rage and inconsolable sorrow that it stunned him. The boy was quick to hide something. "None of your fucking business!"

He fought the urge to growl. Second conversation like this in a matter of less than an hour was too much, even for him. "You know language like that isn't allowed here. Besides I miss Takao, too. So if you're making something for him I'd like to know."

Yutaka looked at him for the longest time, as though not believing him, then looked away. "Takao liked dragons, snakes and stuff." The boy emitted a loud sound of irritation, one of the threatening tears almost spilling. "But I can't get this stupid thing right."

He nodded, wondering what to say for a moment. In the end he sat beside the child, as close as he saw fit. "Can I help you?"

The boy gave him a rather sceptical glance. "You're not gonna laugh at it, are you?"

He blinked once with surprise, then shook his head quickly. "Of course I won't." He rubbed his hands together, glancing towards what Yutaka had hidden. "Now, show me what we've got."

Quite tentatively, carefully monitoring his expression, Yutaka revealed something not every adult would've been able to appreciate. It was a paper-mass product that looked distinctly like a white and black dragon. It wasn't anything fancy, but Naruto could clearly see the thought and effort put to it. And that's why he smiled when looking towards the solemn child. "You know what? I think it's a great start, and we'll be able to make it perfect." He looked towards the artwork again, something knotting painfully in the pit of his stomach. "I think Takao would've loved it."

Yutaka didn't say anything, didn't even really react. But when taking a cautious sideways glance Naruto noticed something that'd been amiss since Takao's death.

There was a tiny, barely visible hope of a smile in the corner of Yutaka's lips.

And then, probably thinking he didn't hear, the boy whispered in a voice he almost missed. "I know."

They kept working in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Rather late that evening Naruto's head hurt as he woke up from the couch, his muscles stiff and sore. Cussing loudly he hauled himself up and began to head towards the kitchen to get some strong coffee.

He froze when passing by their guestroom. Inside Hinata was trying on her wedding dress. She looked amazing in it, but all he could focus on was the reflection of her face in the mirror. Her eyes looked empty.

At that moment he braced himself and finally asked something that should've probably been voiced a long time ago, before everything got this far. "Hinata… Do you really want this – the wedding, and all?" Saying that made him bold enough to spit out the rest. "Can you honestly imagine spending the rest of your life with me?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at him through the mirror. For a long time loaded silence lingered thickly between them, filling the room. "What do you mean?" She was nearly whispering, but he still heard loud and clear.

For another long while everything was still and quiet as they stared at each other through the mirror, both breathing hard and feeling a bit dizzy.

And then his cell phone decided to come to life. He took a deep breath before managing to move his hand and take a look. He frowned when discovering who the caller was. "Sasuke?"

It took torturously long before Sasuke finally spoke. "_Suigetsu and I… aren't talking today, and I don't feel like calling the others._" The man's tone sounded off, drained, and he was almost sure he heard traces of already dried tears. "_My motorcycle broke down. Can you come and pick me up?_"

Naruto's heart leapt, and his pulse became so high that he could hear the rush of his blood. His whole body reacted, and he didn't have a clue how to feel about it. "Sure", he all but whispered huskily, not bothering to think. "Of course I'll come." He had to calm himself for a beat. "Where are you?"

Sasuke gave him an address, and he frowned upon discovering that it was one of Konoha's shadiest neighborhoods. As soon as he promised to come Sasuke hung up, the conversation they'd just had clearly the most the Uchiha could handle.

Then Naruto was once again alone with Hinata. And for the first time since they'd met he didn't have a clue what to say, how to talk to her.

This time it was Hinata who spoke first, which surprised them both. "Go – he needs you. We'll talk later." Although they both had a nagging feeling they wouldn't.

Naruto wished he would've been a stronger man, that he would've had the will to finish this before walking away, but the urge was much too strong. Unable to speak he nodded, turning towards the door and showing his back to Hinata.

Just before he walked away she spoke once more. "I'll… be at my parents' after work, at least for a while – I haven't seen them a lot lately. I may come home late."

He nodded once more, not quite sure what to feel. "'K." He tried to smile although she couldn't see it, fighting to prove to himself that everything was okay. He swallowed thickly, then began to move once more. "I'll see you later."

Silence lingered between them as he walked away and closed the door.

* * *

Although it was pouring rain Naruto found the address given to him easily – after all Konoha was a small town, and the neighborhood Sasuke had mentioned was quite infamous. He found it unnerving to imagine what Sasuke was doing there.

Feeling chills he climbed out of the car and locked the doors carefully, then headed towards a huge but nearly collapsed, long since abandoned house that'd probably been an office building. Fearing that the building might come down on him at any moment he opened the door and entered boldly. The door and floors screeched eerily as he progressed, clearly announcing that he was an unwanted intruder. Rain came through the building's roof like there'd been none, making him drenched in seconds.

He found Sasuke from one of the abandoned offices, knelt nearby a window before a huge dark stain of some sort. The Uchiha had most likely been there for a long time, because he looked soaked to the bone. He felt a flare of anger and disappointment when sensing alcohol in the air, and it took his all not to snap. Sasuke didn't need lectures at the moment.

Taking a deep breath he approached. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke emitted a gruff sound. "I only called you because you were my last option. So don't get any ideas, okay? I don't want to talk."  
He nodded, despite those words feeling slightly elated. At least Sasuke was speaking. "Okay."

And so they remained in silence, soaked almost to the bone, while Sasuke visibly fought to pull himself together and he waited, his heart pounding. Everything felt loaded, somehow, like all hadn't been said.

He had no clue how long had passed when Sasuke brought a hand to his face, beginning to shudder. Naruto couldn't tell if the man was cold or crying. "I hate this", the man spat out in the end, his voice raspy like his throat had been hurting. He was about to bring a hand to the Uchiha's shoulder but the man stopped him with a sharp shake of head. "Don't… touch me. Not now."

"I won't." He waited for a moment, wondering if speaking would turn out to be a huge mistake when Sasuke was like this. "Then what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, appearing utterly exhausted. "I just… I need you to give me some fucking time, okay? I need time to think, to figure out what the hell these… _things_ inside me are. I need you to stop pushing me."

He nodded again, taking a deep breath. Sometimes, it seemed, he forgot how careful he had to be when working with someone like Sasuke. "I'm… sorry, for pushing you." He gave a dry, slightly bitter chuckle, looking up. "I'm not sure if I know what all I've done wrong, but I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes turned dangerously hard. "Hn."

They remained in silence for a while, both busy with sorting out what'd just been said. It wasn't that much of a surprise that he broke the silence. "Look… It's cold and rainy, and I'm pretty sure this building isn't even safe. Let's go home."

Sasuke shook his head, eyes darkening. "Not yet."

He was about to ask until he noticed what Sasuke was doing. The man knelt, then took something from the covers of his clothes – a candle. For some reason his eyes stung a bit as he watched the Uchiha whisper something he couldn't quite make out. It took quite long before the man finally straightened his form, then just stood there staring at the candle's flame.

He frowned, confused by the variety of emotions on the other's face. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grit teeth, balling his fists. He wondered if he really saw the man's eyes shimmer, just a little bit. "Now we can go." The Uchiha then looked towards him. "Could you take me home? I need a shower." The tightness of Sasuke's tone revealed how hard it was for the man to ask for a favor.

He frowned. "Are you sure you want to be alone?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm old enough to look after myself, Uzumaki. So stop mothering me and just give me that ride, will you?"  
Once more he nodded, not knowing what else he could've done. At least Sasuke hadn't lost his flame. "Okay."

They walked to his car in silence, both shaking from cold and something else. Naruto felt a disturbing need to hold Sasuke when taking a glance towards the Uchiha. Only the fact that he knew it was insane and he didn't want to get punched kept him from acting on his desires.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes before he decided that it was the right time to speak. "So… What were you doing in that building? It's been abandoned for years already."

Sasuke's face seemed to darken a little. The man looked out the window, eyes unreadable. "I… brought there a candle, for Itachi. I just felt like it was something I had to do – it's his birthday, anyway."

He spoke a bit more quietly than usual, feeling cold. "What happened to him?"

Everything about Sasuke went absolutely stiff. "He died." The Uchiha felt so much that it turned his voice cold and hollow. The man's eyes narrowed, obviously at memories. To his utter stun Sasuke went on. "After our parents died, Itachi had to take care of me. He'd just turned eighteen, so it was legally possible. And he did it, although it meant that he had to push aside his plans on going to univesity and get a job instead. He did all that, for a messed up brat." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. These memories were obviously painful. "He waited until I was eighteen, and Orochimaru got out of the prison. He shot Orochimaru twice before putting a bullet into his own skull."

His eyes widened as he took in what'd just been told, and he had huge difficulties with parking outside Sasuke's house. It took a long while before he could make a sound. "I'm… sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't react in any way whatsoever, only looked out the car's window with rather hostile eyes.

He waited for a long moment before dearing to speak. "He loved you, you know? A _lot_. I still remember how you spent time together when your mom brought him to Taku. He wanted to protect you."

Sasuke's eyes flashed, but this time not dangerously. Maybe the Uchiha was too tired for strong emotions. "Hmph." Taking this as his chance to flee, Sasuke opened the door and climbed out. "Thanks for the ride. I'll be sober for tomorrow's visit." With that as the final versidict the car's door was slammed closed. The man's steps were sharp and stiff as he walked to the building's door and entered, never looking back.

Once, Naruto might've accepted defeat and left. But now… Now, something entirely different swelled inside him.

His eyes flashing he all but jumped out of the car and also headed towards the door Sasuke had just walked through.

* * *

To Hinata the process of packing up and walking out of the apartment was nothing but the blur. The next thing she realized was that stood nehind a certain door, shivering like a leaf and feeling close to throwing up. Her eyes stung hellishly, bringing her close to being unable to see.

It seemed to take forever before the door was finally opened. There was a look of near shock on Kiba's face when he saw her. It took several moments before he managed to speak. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

She swallowed thickly, feeling this nearly unbearable urge to… She didn't even know. "Can I… come in? Please?"

Without saying a word Kiba nodded and moved so that she could enter.

* * *

If he'd dared to, Naruto would've definitely chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face when the man discovered him once opening the door.

He quirked an eyebrow, his heart pounding a million miles per hour for some reason. "What – did you think I'd give up that easily?"

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment, then emitted a gruff snort. "You really are a moron."

He found himself chuckling. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly running out of coherent thoughts he scratched his hair, his head spinning so that it made thinking difficult. "So, I… I just thought that maybe I could keep you company. I mean… Today's gotta be a pretty shitty day, and all." By the time the words were out and he really heard them he felt like kicking himself.

Sasuke didn't seem an inch more impressed. "Didn't I already tell you to stop mothering me?"

A new voice made his intended comeback get stuck in his throat and caused him to jump. "Do we have company?"

Looking to side, he found Suigetsu stood nearby, toweling his hair. Their expressions were almost identical as recognition dawned. "You again", they all but growled together.

He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, feeling a huge and painful lump forming in his throat. _What the hell's going on with me – why would I be jealous of…?_ He chose to banish that dangerous thought. "I… thought you two weren't talking."

Suigetsu shrugged and grinned. "Mah, maybe not but we make good roommates with perks. Though we're 'not talking' or hate each other fifteen times a day." Naruto's insides _burned_ when the man wrapped his arms possessively around Sasuke, and the Uchiha didn't seem to protest. "It's an omelette for supper, right?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not hungry."

Suigetsu replied with rolling eyes and heading towards the kitchen. "Let's agree I didn't hear that." The man disappeared, and after a moment there was a sound of the refrigerator opening. "So… Ham or mushrooms?"

There was a look he couldn't name on Sasuke's face right before the man replied. "Mushrooms, I guess." The tone was gruff and close to irritated.

Naruto swallowed thickly, feeling worse than he remembered feeling since Sasuke had been dragged out of Taku. "I… guess I should go, ne?"

Sasuke's eyes looked a little too dark. "You shouldn't have come in the first place if your only purpose was to make sure I don't get even drunker, slice my wrists or do anything even more stupid."

If he'd had a little bit more gutts he might've said that the problem was that he _did_ want something he couldn't even name, so much that it scared him. He even went as far as grabbing the Uchiha's wrist, which made the man shudder a bit. He licked his lips. "Look, Sasuke…"

He wasn't sure what caused it, but at that moment the little self control Sasuke had been able to maintain disappeared. The man's eyes were flaming and torn when meeting his. "The last time I let you in here you fucked me, took me like I'd be some possession. You have no fucking clue what it meant to me, and now you can't even remember it. So get the hell out of here before you make another mistake. Get the hell out of my sight."

For several moments he simply stared at Sasuke, unable to take in and believe the words. But as they sunk in it felt like his whole world had come to a sudden stop – he'd never felt anything as overwhelming. And once again he chose the coward's way out.

He dashed out of the apartment and into the hallway. It was the closest to experiencing freefall he'd ever come. He almost threw up when making his way out of the building.

_What the hell have I done?_

And what the hell was he going to do?

* * *

It was already late at night when Sasuke stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at the picture of his exhausted face. Fairly soon the shadows deceived him, showing someone else's reflection.

/ _"Would you forgive me, if I had to do something to protect you?"_ /

Anger, such that burned him, flared inside him.

/ _"Forgive me, Sasuke."_ /

Barely managing to restrain a scream he threw the full glass of strong alcohol he'd been holding straight at the bathroom mirror. He watched with still bubbling rage and fascination how crimson liquid shone on the shards.

Voices from the past echoed in his ears.

/ _"Maybe one day, you'll understand."_ /

/ _"Don't you understand, Sasuke? The hurt you're feeling right now…"_ / He still remembered how the blade had felt. / _"It's the only way to become strong, to become immortal. So let go – embrace it. That's a lesson you must learn."_ /

He closed his eyes and squeezed his hand tightly around the item he was holding.

For some odd reason he mused that he'd never been good at keeping promises.

/ _"I won't abandon you – I'll come back real soon. I'll always be there when you need me."_ /

The night was eerily quiet.

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Naruto's really made a mess of things, eh? (winces)

GAH, I'm in a huge hurry so I've gotta tune out. But before that… **PLEASE**, do leave a review – hearing about you would definitely help me with creating the final chapters! (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: With the wedding only days away, Naruto must make some drastic decisions – or will Sasuke and Hinata make them for him? After some shocking events his life is never going to be the same again.

Until next time, folks – I PROMISE it'll come faster this time!

Take care!

* * *

**Iggy**: First off, I'm absolutely thrilled to hear you've enjoyed the story thus far so much! (grins from ear to ear)

Let's hope Itachi's still alive. Sasuke would really need him right now!

HUGE thank yous for the review and condolence! (hugs)

Until next time, I hope.

**jfkfjk**: Thank you! (sniffs and hugs)

Yeah, it was pretty hard, since he was more of a dad than a granddad to me. But now, I think things are getting better little by little. (smiles feebly)

See you soon, yeah?

* * *

**Lady Antebellum - Need You Now**

Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

* * *

TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:

Itachi and Mikoto meet Sasuke at the hospital right after he's been returned from having been kidnapped. (chapter 5)

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

A mysterious meeting takes place at Orochimaru's office. (chapter 6)

THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


	8. The Time to Wake Up

A/N: Hiya there folks! Now what's this, I'm updating in almost a week. Yosh! (grins and makes a victory dance) BUT, first…

Oh man – thank you so much for all those reviews! (GLOMPS) You've done AMAZING job with boosting my inspiration, you know? So THANK YOU! (huggles once more) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chapter.

Awkay, because I'm pretty sure you didn't show up for my babblings… Let's move! (gulps nervously) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

**The usual lists** can be found from underneath the chapter.

**HEY, ONE MORE THING!** I just discovered this song, 'Nowhere to go' from Backstreet Boys. I couldn't keep myself from laughing as I listened to the words – in my opinion they fit this chapter/story so well that it's unbelievable! The lyrics can be found from underneath the chapter. Do take a look and tell me if you agree with me!

* * *

/ _Morino Ibiki knew the Uchiha family well. After all, he was in the police force the same time as Fugaku and they took care of almost every case together. That's why he also felt a hint of the agony during those six long months Sasuke was missing. The day they finally found Sasuke, however, turned out to be the hardest._

_He coughed hard and covered his face with one hand while entering the reeking, barely still standing mansion._

_Even Genma, who could usually stomach just about anything, looked pale and slightly shaky when walking towards him. "Shit, Ibiki… This place is a hellhole."_

_He swallowed somewhat thickly, feeling cold shivers run through him. "Did you find Sasuke?"_

_Genma's nod would've calmed him down if he hadn't seen the look in the man's eyes. The brunet opened his mouth, but before a single word could be heard another sound wiped away everything else._

_The scream was nothing short of that of a wounded animal, and it ran through the whole house. Then it came again, and again, until it the person screaming ran out of voice and the yells were husky, still barely human._

_Ibiki was about to ask what the hell was going on until Fugaku walked into view, carrying Sasuke. The child was trashing around and made raspy sounds of horror in his father's arms, as though not even recognizing the man._

_His eyes met Fugaku's, and he felt a sharp twinge inside when seeing the unhidden pain in those usually hard dark orbs._

_They'd all somehow thought this nightmare would end once they'd find Sasuke, but now... Now, they were beginning to understand that they were at the start of a new dark dream._

_Sasuke spent a long time in the hospital. Fugaku didn't visit him even once._

* * *

_Several years later, when the Uchiha family only consisted of the two brothers, Ibiki frowned when finding the Uchiha mansion's door unlocked._

_Knowing that Sasuke was most likely at school he didn't bother calling out, instead walked in and looked around. It didn't take long before he heard noises from where he remembered the bathroom to be. He shivered a bit when finding Itachi there. The young man was almost doubled over by the sink, holding on to it tightly with one hand. It took a moment before he realized that Itachi was coughing so hard that the man could barely stand, one hand held close to his lips._

_He frowned, having some very dark ideas. "What's wrong?"_

_The Uchiha swallowed with severe difficulty, as though there'd been something in his throat. "I... took that visit to the doctor you suggested." He wondered if Itachi had been crying, because as the man blinked his eyes seemed a bit reddened. "They gave me two months."_

_Ibiki felt like someone had punched him. Since the death of their parents Itachi and Sasuke had become close to him. And now... No matter how hard-cooked he was, he found it hard to speak. "Shit, Itachi... I'm sorry."_

_Itachi shook his head, not looking at him. The young man's eyes burned. "Don't be – I'm fine. But... There's something I have to do, for Sasuke's sake." The man's eyes were hard when turning towards him. It took a moment before he realized that the Uchiha was offering him a letter. "Whatever happens, make sure Sasuke gets this. Maybe..." Itachi grit teeth. "Maybe it'll help him understand."_

_He frowned, feeling cold shivers. "Itachi, what the hell is going on?"_

_Just like he'd expected Itachi didn't give a response, and he was forced to accept the letter with a heavy heart. Two fates became sealed that day._

* * *

_When his team got a call of shooting around where Orochimaru's office was, Ibiki knew to expect the worst. What they found confirmed all his fears._

_"Shit...", a rookie whose name he didn't even remember hissed._

_Orochimaru had definitely died in a matter of moments – one bullet had pierced the man's stomach, the other had gone right through his neck. The man's eyes were half-lidded and empty, lifeless, as he lay in a pool of blood. _

_And stood on the other side of the room was Itachi, who was breathing a bit heavily but appeared perfectly calm. There was a gun in the young Uchiha's hand._

_Ibiki hissed, his stomach knotting to a tight ball. "Damn it, Itachi...!"_

_Itachi swallowed heavily before looking towards him. There was no remorse or hesitation in the man's eyes, only exhaustion. "Did I do it? Is it over?"_

_Just then the rookie, who was stood only a step away from Ibiki, noticed Itachi's gun and raised his. "Put down the gun, now!"_

_Feeling a flutter of warning inside, Ibiki focused on the Uchiha once more. "Itachi, it's over. Put down the gun before anyone else gets hurt."_

_No one knew what might've happened if there hadn't been interference. Itachi's hand moved – and just then a gunshot rang out. For a second time stood still. Then, as though in slowed motion, blood started to ooze from where the bullet had entered between Itachi's eyes and the man's eyes widened slightly before going empty. Ibiki didn't know who screamed, the sound might've come even from him, as he dashed forward and managed to catch Itachi just before the Uchiha would've hit the ground._

_The official version said that Itachi had shot himself, but from the corner of his eye Ibiki saw smoke rising from the shocked rookie's gun. And apparently he asked too many questions, because two days later he was fired whereas the rookie – who was their boss' son – got a promotion. Sasuke disappeared from Konoha before he ever got the chance to tell the younger brother about his suspicions – or deliver Itachi's letter._ /

* * *

Verse 7 – The Time to Wake Up

* * *

It was a long time from the days when Naruto had been Tsunade's patient instead of a employee. That's why he felt mildly uncomfortable when sitting on a couch in the woman's office with her watching him from her seat.

"So you had a blackout?"

He nodded stiffly, focusing on his hands. "Yeah." He took a breath. "It... was just like back then, when Kyuubi kept taking control all the time." He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, not daring to look towards Tsunade anymore. "I... did something pretty stupid, and I can't even remember it."

He could sense how much Tsunade would've wanted to ask what he'd done. But in the end she chose not to. "You've had a lot of pressure lately – I'm fairly sure that's what's causing this. I can boost your medication, just in case." She held a pause. "What would really help, is talking and coming clean with your feelings."

He frowned, finally shifting his gaze to her demanding eyes. "What are you talking about?" Although deep down he knew perfectly.

Tsunade gave him a rather irritated look. "You're not a child anymore, Naruto. The consequences of your actions are a lot heavier. So you need to be honest with yourself – for the three of your sakes."

He frowned, feeling cold all over. He had the time to open his mouth before his cell-phone snapped to life. He frowned again when noticing that the caller was Kiba. There's been some sort of complications between them lately – it was a long time from the brunet's last phone-call. "What's up?"

There was a pause. "_I'm... not sure if I should call you – I don't know if this info is even reliable._" Kiba took a breath. "_I was bringing mom some lunch when I heard rumors. They say Sasuke's been brought here._"

Naruto could've sworn he stopped breathing for a moment while color drained from his face. He had to blink thrice before he managed to speak. "Which ward?"

There was another pause. "_Nine._"

He frowned once more. Where had he heard that before? At the moment, however, he didn't have time to wonder any further. "I'll be right over. Thanks." With that he hung up and looked towards Tsunade with almost desperate eyes. "I... can go, right?"

She nodded, appearing thoughtful. "Of course – you're supposed to be having a day off, anyway." She went on as he made it to the door. "But think about what I said, for Sasuke's sake as well."

It wasn't until much later he had the time and opportunity to actually process those words. At the moment he could only run.

* * *

When first waking up Sasuke couldn't sense a thing for several moments. Then, slowly yet surely, it all came flooding over him.

He groaned at the crushing headache, then forced his eyes halfway open. For a single brief blink he could've sworn he saw Naruto before the blurry figure examining him turned into the face of a redhaired male-nurse. '_Subaku Gaara_', the man's nametag said. "… you hear me, Mr. Uchiha?" The voice sounded off, echoed painfully somewhere between his ears. Apparently he reacted enough to express that he was wide awake, because the man went on with a far more solemn expression than he would've liked to see. "You've been unconscious for almost a day. Do you remember what happened?"

He frowned, swallowing against the bitter taste in his throat.

_Almost a day…?_

Was he supposed to remember something?

Sensing his confusion the redhead went on, even more sombre than before. "You're in the hospital – your boyfriend brought you here. I'll go through the details with you when you're more coherent and the medication wears off. I'll go and tell Dr. Mitarashi you're awake." With that the man walked away, leaving him with several questions.

Headache – or perhaps something beyond – and the medication Gaara had mentioned made it difficult to process things, but eventually he groaned as facts started sinking in.

So he was in a freaking hospital. What the hell had he gone and done to himself? His last coherent memory was of facing Naruto at his doorsteps.

A heat of some sort settling in he tried to lift a hand to rub his face, but for reason couldn't quite do it. In some other situation such might've alarmed him, but at the moment his mind was too foggy and exhausted for further questions.

He closed his eyes with a loud groan, soon falling into something between sleep and unconsciousness. For once he didn't have dreams, not even those unpleasant ones.

* * *

Naruto's mind was a whirr as he stood behind a certain door in the hospital, suddenly not understanding a thing. A deep frown appeared to his face.

_Psychiatric ward?_

He had a very bad feeling about this. But eventually he managed to gather himself enough to open the door and hurry inside.

A young female doctor with purple hair and dark eyes first blinked, then gave him a look of deep irritation when he run into her. "This is a hospital. Care to tell me why you're running around like a headless chicken?"

He didn't realize how out of breath he was until he tried to speak. "Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha... He's here, right?" He took a deep breath, vaguely realizing that his loud tone was catching attention. "What happened? Is he okay?" Seeing the woman's – Mitarashi Anko's – sceptical look he went on. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, his next of a kin."

Anko nodded slowly. "He's here. He was admitted last night."

Naruto felt his stomach drop, and a sick feeling found its way to the hole it left. He licked his lips, which felt uncomfortably dry. "Can I see him?"

The doctor looked at him directly into eyes. "We think it's for the best that he doesn't see any visitors for the next couple of days, while he's on observation and under suicide watch."

At first Naruto didn't quite understand those words – they were sore surreal that they didn't make any sense. Sure, Sasuke didn't know how to take care of himself and did incredibly stupid things at times. But… suicidal…? He took a deep breath, then another until he felt dizzy and had to grab the wall for support. "What are you talking about?" Did that voice come from him?

Anko's eyes were slightly sad as she looked at him, reminding him of how he sometimes looked at the parents in Taku. She was obviously wondering how much he was able to digest. "I'd prefer not going into the details – he's given us specific instructions not to tell anything to anyone. But… He did something very dangerous to himself last night. We came an inch from losing him. And right now he needs to be here, so we can strenghten the string that's keeping him here with us. He's got a long way ahead of him."

He nodded slowly, although he didn't even really understand anything. The unmistakable taste of bile rose into his throat.

So, Sasuke had actually…

Naruto felt like someone had driven him over with a truck. He shuddered as his chaotic thoughts began to collide. "This… is all my fault, huh?"

Anko looked at him, clearly not having heard his whispered words. "Hmm?"

He didn't quite manage to speak. A second later Anko's pager came to life. She swore under her breath when taking a look at the device, then glanced towards him. "I've gotta go. But if you feel like talking or asking question the whole staff's at your disposal, okay?" She squeezed his shoulder rather hard while passing by. "I know you're worried but hang in there, kid. It'll take time, but things will get better." With that she left.

He stood absolutely still for a long time, most likely looking like a lost child. Then, without a warning, something grabbed a hold of him. Carefully making sure no one saw what he was doing he walked up to one of the ward's isolation rooms, peered in through the tiny window on the door. The sight he met broke something inside him.

Sure enough, Sasuke was sleeping with a small frown on his face. But even with just one look he could tell the slumber was far too deep to be completely natural – he wondered with shudders just how much medication had been given to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked almost deathly pale, and the limb restrains tying the man didn't make the sight any more pleasant.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there until he finally noticed the moisture on his cheeks. He wiped it away with a blink, and came to realize that he was actually crying. When had he started?

He took a deep breath before looking towards Sasuke again. And at that moment he came to a decision.

/ _"You're not a child anymore, Naruto. The consequences of your actions are a lot heavier. So you need to be honest with yourself."_ /

He'd let things go too far, messed up far too much. He didn't have the slightest clue how, but he was going to try and fix the mess before anyone would have to suffer even more.

It was even harder than he'd expected to turn around and walk away from Sasuke, but he managed with the thought that it was the only thing he could do. As soon as he made it out of the ward he rushed into the nearest toilet and threw up loudly.

* * *

That day Naruto drove around for almost three hours before finally parking by his house. He found Hinata standing in the living room. He wondered if she'd been pacing around – her cheeks were flushed.

"Hey", he barely managed.

Hinata frowned when looking at him. She'd always been good at reading people – he knew there was no dodging this anymore. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. This was going to be even harder than he'd expected. "It's... about Sasuke." He was shaking. "Something happened, between us."

He could see and feel Hinata stiffen, sensed how the pitch black realization swelled inside her. "What did you do?" she asked after a long silence, using a voice he'd never heard before.

He couldn't look at her, no matter how hard he tried to brace himself. His voice didn't sound familiar in his ears. "I… I slept with him." He swallowed thickly, but the taste of vomit didn't disappear from his throat. "I wasn't in control over myself, so I could blame it on Kyuubi, but honestly… Would it make any difference?" He took a deep breath, his own words finally catching up with him. He'd really screwed up, hadn't he? "I slept with him."

He didn't expect any sort of an explosion – after all this was Hinata he was dealing with. There wasn't one, either, which made things worse. Instead she buried her face into her hands and slumped down to the nearest seat.

He gave her what felt like a decade, watching as she shuddered every now and then without emitting a sound. In the end the silence got too much to bear. He swallowed with a lot of difficulty before managing to speak. "Hinata, I… I'm sorry, okay?" He hoped she understood he meant those words, from the bottom of his heart. His eyes burned with threatening tears, and it took his all not to reach out a hand and touch her. "I'm sorry. I never…" He stopped himself, realizing how empty his words would've sounded. "I…"

He'd always been one of those people who'd been concidered too good to hurt even a fly. When the hell had he…?

"Shut up." It took a moment before he recognized the shuddering, hiss-like voice as Hinata's. She took several deep breaths before trying talking again. She wouldn't look at him. "I need to think, and… and I can't do it around you. Get out, so I can pack up."

He swallowed again. "Then what?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "I don't know." Her shudders subsided as she finally managed to gather herself. "_Leave_, Naruto. Now."

He wanted to tell her he was sorry once more, wanted to touch her, anything. After all she was one of his two best friends, his fianceé – he couldn't bear looking at her like this. But he knew that whatever he'd do right now wouldn't make things better.

That's why he turned around slowly and walked reluctantly out of the apartment's door, knowing that when he'd come back Hinata would be gone.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Hinata lifted her head, revealing a pair of tear-filled eyes. Her hand trembled as she revealed a stick – a pregnancy test. A single look revealed it was positive.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

* * *

Over the past few days Naruto had come to discover that no matter what he thought about them, Suigetsu and the rest of Sasuke's staff was skilled at their work. He could only imagine how much press would've wanted information on someone in Sasuke's position being in a hospital, in psychiatric ward no less. But not a word had leaked out. A part of Naruto was relieved by this, because Sasuke definitely didn't need an ounce more stress and pressure. But being kept in the dark was torture – the hospital wasn't allowed to tell even him anything.

He also hadn't seen a trace of Hinata since telling her about him and Sasuke. The guilt and uncertainty were really starting to get to him.

But in Taku life went on. And when coming to work that morning he stepped right into something very unusual.

Apparently a small bird had flown in through a open window, because it was circling frantically around the building, chirping madly in terror as it went. And the children were, of course, excited to try and catch it. In the end it made the mistake of sitting to a stool.

Aimi was sneaking towards the poor creature and in seconds she would've definitely caught it. But just then Sheo charged from the opposite direction with his usual non too subtle style. The bird chirped loudly and escaped.

"Idiot!" Aimi screeched, swatting Sheo's head roughly. "I was so close to catching it."

When Sheo pouted and opened his mouth Naruto stepped in, not wanting to even guess what was about to come. "Calm down, you two. You don't want me to send you to the naughty corner, right?"

"Hey, look!" There was a look of amusement on Sheo's face as the boy nodded towards something. "Haru got the damn bird."

Turning around, Naruto had hard time stiffling a laughter. The bird had indeed found Haru, who was sitting on the floor flipping through books. It sat on the boy's knee, and the two of them were looking at each other intently. They kept looking at each other for the longest time until the bird chirped once more and took off.

"That was weird", Aimi declared.

"Okay, the three of you go and help with preparing breakfast", Naruto instructed, ushering the children to their way despite Aimi and Sheo's loud protests. "I'll take care of the bird."

Naruto followed the chirping sound, noticing that it'd grown a bit more quiet, and ended up to the open door of Kira's room. Her lips were moving as she spoke something hidden to him to the creature that responded with chirping quietly every now and then. The whole interaction was so bizarre that he had hard time believing it wasn't real. Then, all of a sudden, Kira nodded and opened a tiny window nearby. The bird chirped one more time before flying away.

It wasn't until then Kira sensed his presence. Her expression was solemn as she signed. '_How's Uncle-'Suke?_'

He felt like wincing. Of course he'd been forced to tell her that Sasuke was sick and in the hospital, because the man hadn't been able to come and see her. It pained not being able to give her answers. '_I don't know, but I'll go and see him today. He's in good hands – I bet he's getting better._'

Kira nodded eagerly. She then took something and rushed over to him, handing over the item. Something squirmed in his stomach when he realized that it was a 'Gat well soon' –card the child had most likely made herself. And taped to the car was a single cookie. '_Tell him to eat lots of those – they always make me feel better._'

He fought to smile. '_I will._'

Their conversation was cut abruptly by sounds of someone screaming out of rage, and someone else shouting at the other to calm down.

He looked towards Kira, trying to look calm, and signed. '_I'll be back in a bit. There's something I need to do._'

Following the sounds with ease he blinked several times at what he found. A flare of rage flowed through him when he recognized the person who'd entered Taku. It was none other than Hotaru, Takao's mother. (1) And it looked like he wasn't the only one upset about the woman's appearance. A struggling Yutaka was restrained by Sakura and Sai as the child screamed venomous words of wrath at the woman, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"… have any idea what it feels like to watch your mom get beaten up every day – to be used as a punching bag? You were supposed to be his goddamn mother and you just… just let Takao suffer, until the point where he wanted to die!" The look on Hotaru's face only brought fuel to the fire. "And then, just when he was getting better, you…! You let him die – you watched when that piece of shit tortured your own son! How could you put him through that?" He'd never heard anyone scream the way Yutaka did then. "It's your fault he's dead – you killed him!"

Naruto didn't have any sort of a desire to protect Hotaru, but for Yutaka's sake he couldn't let things get any further. He was just about to step in when he heard Tsunade's voice. "That's enough, Yutaka!" Miraculously enough her booming voice shut Yutaka up. The visibly exhausted child breathed heavily, his eyes still smouldering. Tsunade looked towards Sai. "Take him to his room, and have a little chat." As soon as Sai had scooped the shivering child into his arms and walked away Tsunade focused on Hotaru. "I understand that you're going through a difficult time right now, but we still have a zero tolerance on drugs and alchocol here. Are you in the condition to visit here?"

Hotaru nodded, wiping her cheeks. When had she started crying? "I'm clean."

Tsunade nodded her approval, then glanced towards him. "Take her to Takao's room. She's here to pick up his belongings."

This definitely wasn't Naruto's favorite job, but he didn't really have a choice. He nodded stiffly, and as soon as Hotaru had walked up to him began to lead her.

They walked on in silence for the longest time until Hotaru suddenly spoke. Her eyes were shimmering. "He… He always hated Takao – he was so jealous… And I just… I couldn't stop it, when he took his anger out on us." One tear rolled without her noticing. "I wanted Takao home so badly, but… That night, after he'd beaten Takao up, I… I couldn't find him. I couldn't find him, before it was too late." She was choking on her breath but went on anyhow. "He just, he lay there, like he'd been sleeping. And I…" She trailed off.

Naruto was beyond grateful to notice that they'd reached Takao's room. He pushed the door open and let her enter although a huge part of him would've wanted to just throw her out. "We're here", he announced a hint more gruffly than he'd intended.

Hotaru's legs were weak to begin with and eventually she slumped down to sit on her son's bed. Her glazed over, widened eyes strayed to the worn teddy bear sitting right beside her. And then she broke down into loud, hearbroken sobs, taking the teddy and hugging it as close to her chest as she could.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, then took a single step into the room. Hotaru lifted her gaze when hearing his step and looked away quickly.

He took another deep breath, forced himself to calm down. "I cared about Takao a lot – it looks like I still do. So I can't accept all your decisions. But now… I can see you loved him, too."

"I know he would've deserved a better mother than me." It was easy to hear how Hotaru fought against whatever was swelling inside her. She wouldn't look at him while her hands squirmed in her lap. There was a long pause. "I… I was only fifteen when I had him. He was born much too soon and he was very sick – for moths I was terrified I'd lose him. But he held on, listened when I told him he'd be okay and everything would turn out just fine. I… I promised him…" She choked on her breath and turned her already shimmering eyes towards the ceiling. "I betrayed him – I couldn't protect my own child. So… I know he would've deserved better. I know."

They sat in silence for the longest time, both feeling dizzy and much too emotional for any actual talking.

In the end it was Hotaru who spoke first. "I'm going to get clean, now. I swear I'll make it work this time. And… I finally left _him_ – he's in prison." She placed a shaking hand to her stomach. Tears could be seen in her eyes. "This one… She'll have a better life. I won't make her suffer, too."

Naruto didn't know what to say, and maybe there wasn't anything that would've made any difference. So he stayed silent, inhaling deep breaths. Somehow he could've sworn he felt Takao right there with them. And a tiny part of him hoped Hotaru did, too.

* * *

Much later that evening Naruto decided that it was high time he tried to do something to fix things. Sasuke was most likely out of the observation period – it was time to talk. Time to take responsibility over his deeds and feelings.

As he stepped to the ward the first staff-member he found was a young male-nure with red hair. Gaara, as he studied from the man's nametag. The redhead gave him a somewhat mistrusting glance. "Are you looking for someone?"

He nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden. It seemed facing Sasuke would be harder than he'd expected. "I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke. He's out of observation, right?" Seeing the other man's expression he hurried to add. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, his next of a kin."

Gaara blinked once. "I… assumed that man who brought him here was such." The man mused for a while before talking. "He's up to taking visitors, but he's still very much on his way to recovery. So don't be startled when you see him – he isn't himself yet. He hasn't slept since the day he arrived and we've had hard time getting him to eat." The man kept a moment's pause, letting him absorb the information so far. "Tomorrow he'll be transferred to Hinan-jo (2) for further treatment."

He shuddered, recognizing the name easily. He'd been in that institution as a trainee not too long ago. It was a psychiatric hospital that mostly treated patients labelled difficult. He'd never realized Sasuke was in such a bad shape.

"Naruto." Gaara sounded like the man had been calling out to him for a while. The redhead looked slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

He realized that he must've been utterly quiet for a long time. He forced a tiny smile. "Yeah, yeah, of course I am." He then cleared his throat, forcing his thoughts back on track. "So… Which room is his?"

"Number six." Gaara gave him an evaluating look, most likely wondering if he was really in the condition for going in. "If you have any problems, just push the 'call' –button."

He nodded numbly, his thoughts already a million miles away. It took a moment before he remembered how to walk.

The journey to the door felt endless. Naruto had to gather his courage for a long time before daring to knock and open the door. He felt like turning back at what he found.

Sasuke was standing, at least, before a barred window. But the Uchiha was still far too pale, and his dark eyes seemed dull. Or did until the man noticed him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and if it'd been possible the man would've taken a step back. "I told them not to call you."

He shook his head, feeling a twinge of hurt inside. "They didn't." It was then he noticed the thick bandages covering both of the Uchiha's wrists. Cold shivers traveled through him. "What the hell have you done to yourself?"

Sasuke took a nearly defensive stance, as though preparing to fight him. "I didn't do this because of you, understood? So if you came out of guilt, _leave_. _Now_." He'd never faced so much hurt and mistrust, such disappointment.

At that moment he did the only thing he could think of.

He walked forward, then wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and pulled the man as close as he could, holding on with all his might. At first Sasuke was utterly stiff against him, clearly about to push him away. But then, very slowly, the man relaxed and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

He swallowed with some difficulty, breathing in Sasuke's scent. "I'm sorry", he whispered, no longer sure what this particular apology was for – for being a coward, for fucking up so badly, or perhaps for being a total moron. Either way he tightened his hold on the Uchiha, fearing that the man might slip away. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke didn't move an inch or speak, only remained tensely in his hold. It felt like the man didn't even breathe.

He took a deep breath, feeling like he'd been holding it back for ages. He felt dizzy and tired – it was exhausting to feel so much at the same time. And then, completely without a warning, a sob broke through, soon followed by others.

This nightmare had already lasted for such a long time.

Sasuke let him hold the man surprisingly long before pushing him away so roughly it surprised them both. The Uchiha's eyes were wary and almost narrowed as they examined him. "Was that all?"

He hesitated, which was a dangerous mistake. One should never hesitate before Sasuke Uchiha. "They… said you're out of the observation, and it's okay to come and see you."

At first Sasuke stared at him as though trying to figure out whether he was lying. Then, as thruth sunk in, the man's eyes narrowed. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?"

He swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging like there'd been something irritating in them. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to almost lose you, to hear you'd done that shit to yourself?" He shook his head furiously. "Don't you dare tell me to leave, Uchiha. Not now."

The Uchiha folded his arms, still tense. "I don't trust you."

He felt a twinge although he knew he'd deserved this. "I know." Did his voice almost break? "But I'll do what I can to change it, to be worth it eventually."

Sasuke stared at him increduously for a moment, then snorted. "Stop being a drama-queen, idiot. You're making my head hurt."

Naruto rolled his eyes despite the fact that his chest could barely contain the ball of relief and happiness swelling there.

Sasuke actually spoke to him – that was more than he would've ever dared to hope for. And the reassurance gave him the courage to make up his mind.

He took Sasuke's hand, trying to ignore both the thick layer of bandage covering the wrist and how the man shuddered under his touch. "C'mon", he half-ordered in a somewhat husky voice. "Let's go."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, not impressed. "You do understand that I'm not allowed out of here yet, right?"

He shrugged. "We're not going far." He squeezed the hand held in his. "Trust me this much, for now. Please." And here he said it like it'd been a small thing.

He could actually feel Sasuke's hesitation, which was thick enough to be almost fear. But then, slowly, the Uchiha's hand tightened around his. Neither said a word as they went.

Sasuke's expression lingered between disbelieving, irritated and amused when the man realized that they stood by the door that led to the hospital's roof. "You've gotta be kidding me", the man scoffed. "It's raining out there."

He could only grin. "That's what makes it so exciting." He rolled his eyes at the look on the other man's face. "Oh stop looking like that – you're not gonna melt. Let's go." To his delight Sasuke didn't put up much of a fight as he led the man to the roof and they stood.

It was nowhere near romantic – they were stood on the rooftop of a hospital and the building's smell was stuck on Sasuke's clothes and hair, wiping away the Uchiha's own scent. They were also both confused and wary. The rain didn't help matters, either.

Not that romance would've been on the top of their list. He was still engaged to Hinata and struggling to figure himself out, and Sasuke had a ton of issues to deal with.

Right then the momentary peace and calm were enough.

Sasuke's voice caught him by surprise. "It… used to be like this, at least in my head. We always snuck up to the roof and got into a trouble for it." The Uchiha's eyes were atypically soft. "I think you had some weird fixation towards the rain. You had me catch a cold."

At first Naruto blinked several times, then arched an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't even remember me."  
Sasuke shook his head, clearly too caught up by the flashes of past to be irritated with him. "I'm not sure if they're even memories – they're fuzzy and unclear. My head hurts like hell when they come."

Naruto nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded. It was dizzying to have someone like Sasuke open up this way, and he had hard time convincing himself that this wasn't just a dream. And it was even more bizarre, terrifying, to face what the openness aroused in him.

He wasn't sure if it was love, but it was something unique. It was something foreign, something so strong that it seemed to take a hold of everything inside him. And he was finally ready to admit that _it _was there and he liked it. He'd done enough lying to himself.

He didn't come out of his stupor until he realized that Sasuke was all but staring at him. He blinked slowly. "What?"

The Uchiha shook his head and looked away. It was one of those few times the man seemed completely relaxed with him, and he wanted to believe it wasn't just because of strong medication. "You've gotta be the only person I've met who smiles like that in the rain."

He blinked again. Odd – he hadn't realized he was smiling. And even now that he was aware of it, he couldn't make it stop. He didn't even want to. Lately there'd been far too little in his life to smile for.

He shrugged, focusing on the sky where the carpet of heavy, dark clouds was beginning to break. "Meh, rain's okay." He felt his eyes soften as he watched how a single beam of sunlight broke through the clouds. Soon it'd be followed by others. "That's what I'm waiting for."

When Sasuke didn't respond he frowned and looked to side. Something warm spread inside him as he realized that the Uchiha was sound asleep, for once looking perfectly calm. Smiling a bit he gathered Sasuke securely into his arms, carefully making sure he didn't disturb the Uchiha's much needed rest.

The journey to Sasuke's room was shorter than he'd remembered. Making sure no nurse saw what he was doing he snaked into the room and lay the still sleeping Uchiha gently to his bed.

Watching Sasuke's sleeping face he came to a conclusion that he couldn't control himself. He closed his eyes and planted a tiny, chaste kiss to the Uchiha's forehead. "I'll come and see you again soon", he whispered. "And I promise that then I won't be this confused anymore."

Leaving was once again the hardest part, but it was necessary. Surprisingly his heavy steps didn't make a sound as he put Kira's letter to the table, then turned and left the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later – after basically driving himself insane with thinking – Naruto decided that he'd have to talk to someone. And like so many times before he ended up to Iruka's door.

The man gave him one glance before frowning. "What's wrong?"

He blinked twice. "How can you tell?"

The man smiled a bit dryly. "I haven't seen you in over a week, and now you show up with that expression." The brunet made room, letting him enter. "Take the couch, I'll be there in a bit. It looks like this calls for some tea."

About ten minutes later Iruka showed up with two steaming mugs. He winced a bit after taking the first sip, and vaguely realized his hands were shaking. "Man, I don't understand how you can drink this stuff every day!" Although he wasn't sure if the bitter taste in his mouth was caused by the drink.

"Naruto." Iruka's voice was stern, most definitely that of a parent. The man's brown eyes were questioning and worried when examining him. "What's going on?

Naruto spent several seconds gathering his courage. In the end he couldn't look at his foster father as he started. "I've… done something incredibly stupid", he all but whispered, balling one fist so tightly that nails dug to skin. He swallowed with severe difficulty, feeling a lump forming in his throat. And then he spat out everything.

Iruka remained silent the entire time he kept flooding his heart and soul out, explained every single filthy detail of the mess he was steadily sinking into.

Once he was finished it was still quiet, uncomfortably so. After several moments he lifted his gaze to see an expression he'd never faced before on Iruka's face. He swallowed harshly. "I've screwed up pretty bad, haven't I?"

Iruka nodded slowly, looking towards him. There was a hint of disappointment in the man's eyes, but no accusation. "Yeah, you have. And clearly you know that well." There was a moment's pause. "What are you planning on doing?"

He shook his head and looked away. At the moment he felt like a five-year-old and even wished he was one. Back then everything had been so much easier, Kyuubi notwithstanding. "I have no idea", he confessed quietly. He took a deep breath, remembering that he'd taken none in a while. "I… hurt him pretty badly, went way too far. He talks to me now, but it's gonna take a while before I'll get the chance to fix things."

"I was talking about Hinata – you're supposed to be married in about a week." Iruka mused for a moment. "Naruto… I've asked you before, and now I'm asking again. Do you really love her, like a husband should love his wife?"

He opened his mouth for a 'yes', but nothing came out. Because as he started to think…

He cared about her a lot, of course – she was his dearest friend. And it was usually easy for them to be together, to share things. But… love?

"No." The answer came faster than he'd expected, startled him with its certainty. He blinked twice. "I… guess I don't, in that way at least."

"What about Sasuke?"

Even the thought made him shudder. "I don't know. I mean, when we really knew each other we were kids. I'm not sure if I know him well enough. But…" He bit his lip. "He means a lot to me. _A lot_." He shivered a bit, like there'd been draft in the apartment. "This is all freaking me out."

There was a hint of amusement in Iruka's eyes. "Yeah, that's just about how it's supposed to be." The man then grew more solemn. "Look, Naruto… You're an adult now. And you're gonna have to deal with these things like one. It's time for you to figure out what's really in your heart."

He laughed just a little bit. "Thanks. That made this all feel a lot less like a disaster."

Iruka smiled faintly, wrapping one arm loosely around his shoulders. "I know. Welcome to adulthood."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he remained quiet.

Naruto decided to spend the night in Iruka's house. He didn't get any sleep.

* * *

Early in the following morning Naruto found himself facing two options as he sat in his car, gazing straight forward with half-glazed eyes.

One road would take him to the Hyuuga-estate and Hinata. The other led towards the hospital, where Sasuke would be just a little bit longer.

He closed his eyes and pushed the gass-pedal, hoping from the bottom of his heart that he'd just made the right choice. One thing was for sure. For the first time in very long his heart seemed to agree with the choice.

He was shaking – just like back when he'd been a child – as he stood behind the door, gathering his thoughts.

And then he pushed the door open – to meet Suigetsu. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Suigetsu seemed far from impressed. "I'm here to escort Sasuke to Hinan-jo, since I'm the only person who knows about this crap he trusts." The man arched an eyebrow with hard eyes. "And what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

His eyes narrowed a little as his blood boiled. "Do you really think you're in charge over who gets to see Sasuke?"

Suigetsu's expression turned to something dangerous. "The last time you visited his home I found him from a pool of blood, an inch from bleeding to death. It doesn't exactly make me ecstatic about you coming to see him."

His eyes narrowed again. "You think I don't know how badly I've screwed up? You think I don't know how badly I've hurt him? I _do_ know, and it's killing me!" And then his voice found a will of its own. "He means more to me than you could ever understand, okay? So there's no way in hell I'd let you keep me from trying to fix my mistakes!"

Suigetsu looked at him for a moment, as though trying to determine whether he was serious or not, then snorted. "Well, Sasuke sure wasn't lying when he said you're a fiery one." The man folded his arms, expression hardening. "Tell you what. I'm going to take care of some paperwork – he may be by the parking lot in the meantime. But you have to be sure of what you're doing, because if you ever hurt him again I'm going to show you just how much _I_ care about him. Got that?"

He barely heard, because he'd already sped onto his way.

* * *

As the door was closed Suigetsu's eyes shifted towards the bathroom door. "So… What do you say?"

After a couple of seconds Sasuke emerged. There was a look he didn't quite manage to read on the man's face, those onyx eyes he could usually read like a book were filled with secrets he didn't understand. Without saying a word the Uchiha left the room.

Suddenly, as he watched Sasuke's distancing back, he understood those eyes much too well. And a cold fist squeezed itself around his heart.

* * *

Naruto spent some moments in the hospital's toilet, trying to figure out what to do next. That was until he noticed something some bored soul had engraved to the wall, so that it could just be seen. The so-called artwork was a tiny heart. And at the same moment his hand brushed the pendant Sasuke had given him.

Naruto had never believed in fate, signs and such stuff, which had led him to some huge fights with Hinata's brother Neji. But at that moment he _ran_.

His breathing wheezed a little as he sped through the hallways, frantically searching for the right direction.

It was ridiculous. How could he be so lost now when he'd been in the building a million times?

Then, so fast that he almost stumbled, he caught something in the corner of his eye. In a parking lot – with only a window and about seven steps seperating them – stood Sasuke, leaning against a rather old Toyota deep in thought. The Uchiha didn't seem to even sense Gaara, who was stood right beside the dark-haired man.

Naruto counted his options. He'd already spent far too much time on running – any moment now Suigetsu would be right beside Sasuke. He came to a desolate conclusion that no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he'd reach the Uchiha in time.

It was like there'd been miles between them.

He was sure Sasuke would leave without even noticing him. But then, as though sensing him, the man frowned and turned his gaze. Their eyes met, and for a moment something he couldn't even read could be seen in the Uchiha's onyx pools.

He smiled somewhat tentatively and lifted his hand, hoping that even without words Sasuke understood what he was trying to say.

'_I'm trying, okay? So don't you dare give up on me._'

Sasuke didn't return his gesture, but the man nodded barely visibly.

His smile brightened a little. So perhaps Sasuke was still wary around him, but the Uchiha knew he was there, that he cared. For now that was enough – he wasn't allowed to yearn more than that.

Or so he kept telling himself.

Because as he watched how Suigetsu walked up to Sasuke and wrapped one arm loosely around the Uchiha before leading the man into the car his chest and stomach burned. When the car disappeared the searing sensation spread to his eyes.

And at that moment he saw things more clearly than ever before in his life.

He slipped so deep into his thoughts that he jumped when his cell-phone rang. A shudder crossed him when he noticed that the caller was Hinata.

His hand shook, though less than he'd expected, as he accepted the phone-call. "Yeah?" Not very intellectual, but it was the best he could manage.

He heard her breathe in deep. "_I think we need to have proper talk._"

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

1) To those who've been following the fillers… (shudders) Hotaru is a character who popped up in the latest filler.

2) According to my knowledge 'Hinan-jo' means safe-place in Japanese.

* * *

A/N: So… Things have gone from bad to pretty much the worse, but now there's a chance of fixing stuff.

Heh, because I'm determined to get this chapter out for you guys, I'm starting to tune out now. **PLEASE**, do leave a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and story – now that the story's almost finished it'd seriously mean A LOT to me! (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: The future of Naruto and Hinata's upcoming marriadge is finally sealed. Sasuke also makes a decision that breaks a piece of Naruto's heart. Will the two get each other in the end? Also, the promise is finally revealed.

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE LEFT!** (sobs) Oh man – this has come almost to end way too soon!

Until next time, folks! 'Hope I'll c ya all then.

Peace out!

* * *

**Iggy**: Yeah, like they say time heals. (grins a bit) And it's great therepy that I'm finally back on writing.

Ah, so I managed to fool you with that twist? (smirks)

Gigantic thank yous for the review!  
'Hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter as much.

**jfkfjk**: Awww, thank you so much! (hugs) It's good to be back, too.

Naruto sure has messed up, ne? (groans) He better fix the mess and FAST. (groans) Those two can be incredibly frustrating!

Awww, I'm so happy to hear you like Hinata in this story! She's so invisible in the manga that it felt good to give her a tiny storyline. (grins)

Mega-sized thank yous for the review!

Until next time, I hope.

**cogasha**: Awww! (blushes) You just made me extremely happy, you know?

Monumental thank yous for the review!  
I really hope you'll enjoy what's left of the story, too.

* * *

**Backstreet Boys - Nowhere To Go **

Looking for beauty in a certain  
Finding the strength inside a gray  
Maybe I'm heading for a breakdown  
And maybe that's ok  
Could be I'm hanging on for dear life  
Maybe I need to get a grip  
Cause you're the only one  
That makes me feel like this  
So...

_[Chorus:]_  
Save me I'm falling again  
Keep me from breakin' in a million pieces  
In the end no matter what I do  
There's nowhere, nowhere to go

Nowhere to go but you

Tryin' to make nothing out of something  
Promise myself I wouldn't care  
Maybe you're making me a liar cause I'm sitting here  
You finally crackin' my resistance  
And find a way to wear me down

Yea, I just look at you  
And there's no way out

Every single road I take (it's you)  
Asleep or wide awake (I know it's you)  
And it's too late for anyone to save me

I'm falling again  
Keep me from breakin' in a million pieces

Save me I'm falling again  
Keep me from breakin' in a million pieces  
In the end no matter what I do  
There's nowhere, nowhere to go

Nowhere to go but you

* * *

TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:

Fugaku finds Sasuke with his squad. Itachi dies. (chapter 7)

Itachi and Mikoto meet Sasuke at the hospital right after he's been returned from having been kidnapped. (chapter 5)

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

A mysterious meeting takes place at Orochimaru's office. (chapter 6)

THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


	9. The Parting Promise

A/N: Hey, what's this – a timely update! (grins from ear to ear) YOSH! I didn't make you guys wait for ages this time. (smirks sheepishly)

BUT, first things first. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all those fantastic reviews! (glomps) It's been so good to hear from you, and you've kept this story alive. So thank you! (hugs again) **Responses to anonymous** **reviews** can be found from underneath the chapter.

Awkay, because I bet you all want to get on with the story already, let's go! (takes a deep breath) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the ride.

Oh yeah! And **the list of timeline of the flashbacks and the kids in Tak**u is still sticking around, right underneath the chapter. (grins)

* * *

/ _If there was one thing in the world Mikoto Uchiha loved beyond anything else, it was her two sons. That's why she smiled as she watched them through the kitchen window two weeks after Sasuke's fifth birthday._

_In their backyard Itachi was teaching Sasuke to read with the younger brother listening more or less intently. In the end Sasuke's patience ran out, and the boy said something to Itachi with an adorable pout on his face. There was a warm, small smile on Itachi's face as the boy took Sasuke to a piggyback ride, making the younger brother squeal loudly with delight._

_Mikoto's smile widened still._

_It looked like Itachi was shaping up to be a phenomenal big brother – it was obvious how much he cared about Sasuke. She didn't think there was anything those two wouldn't do for each other._

_She winced all of a sudden when noticing that she'd cut her finger with the knife. Looking down, she noticed that a couple of blood-drops had fallen to the table._ /

* * *

Verse 8 – The Parting Promise

* * *

Naruto's knees were weak and shaky as he entered the apartment Hinata and he used to share. He found her stood before a window, looking out with darkened eyes.

He stood a respectful distance away, and waited for a while before talking. "Hey."

He heard the deep breath she took before turning to face him. "We've been dancing around this for too long. It's time to bring an end to this."

Naruto swallowed thickly. He _hated_ hurting people, and he particularly detested hurting his friends. But there was no way to erase what he'd done, so he settled with facing the consequences. Wasn't that what any adult was supposed to do?

He took a deep breath and approached slowly, still leaving some distance between them. He could imagine Hinata didn't want him any closer than that at the moment. When the silence had lasted far longer than he could've imagined himself being able to bear he spoke, defying the tightness of his throat. "I… guess 'I'm sorry' won't do, eh?"

"I know you're sorry, I know hurting me was the last thing you wanted, deep down – that's not the problem. What you did… isn't the bottom of it, either. This goes far deeper than that."

Naruto frowned, not managing to keep up with her trail of thought. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him straight into eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen her as determined, as strong. "I've had a lot of time to think over the past few days. And… I cancelled the wedding arrangements this morning."

Although all his rationality told him that this was the only reasonable way, Naruto felt an icy fist squeezing around his heart. It felt dizzying, to have everything he'd based his life on for the past years coming down. "Oh…"

"Yeah." Hinata's eyes softened a little, gained a hint of sadness. "I can't marry someone I don't really love. And you sholdn't, either. We let this charade get too far."

He nodded. There was nothing in him that would've wanted to object. After several long moments he focused on Hinata once more. "What… are you going to do?"

She looked away, folding her arms. Her gaze locked to the one box of her belongings left in the middle of the room. "I'm leaving – dad's gonna come and pick me up in ten minutes. But first…" She swallowed thickly, and visibly braced herself to be able to look at him. "There's… something you deserve to know."

* * *

When Hinata left the house fifteen minutes later she felt sick to her stomach, confused and dizzy – and more free than ever in her life.

It still hurt like hell. But for the first time since accepting Naruto's proposal she felt like the choice of her future was in her hands.

Her father gave her a long, worried look as she put the small box to the backseat, then sat down to the passanger's seat. "Are you alright?"

In some other situation she might've smiled. It was the first time her father asked her that. "Yeah – I will be eventually."

Her father nodded, then started the car. They drove about two minutes before he spoke. "That Inuzuka-guy called earlier, asking for you."

She didn't even notice how a tiny smile found its way to her lips. "I'll call him later."

She knew her life would never be the same again, and it hurt. But still… She found herself looking forward to seeing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

* * *

It took days before Naruto recovered from Hinata's news enough to dare and visit Hinan-jo.

Compared to Taku the old building was terrifyingly cold and sterile – the smell of antiseptics was everywhere, and he didn't see any decorations. The place was definitely an institution. He couldn't understand how it was possible for someone to recover there.

But apparently it was possible, because as he entered Sasuke's room he found the man sitting on his bed reading a book. And for the first time in ages the Uchiha appeared peaceful. Naruto liked to think it wasn't because of medication.

"You look better", he pointed out somewhat quietly.

Sasuke looked up, visibly surprised. The Uchiha didn't speak as he approached and eventually sat down to the bed. His hand landed uncomfortably close to Sasuke's. As he looked up, he found clear hesitation in the other's onyx eyes. And it hurt.

"I know you don't dare to trust me yet", he murmured, looking away. His hand still remained so close to Sasuke's that his skin tingled. "But… I want to be here, for you. That much I know by now."

Sasuke made a strange sound in the back of his throat. "That's not a lot."

"I know." He sighed a little, leaning against the wall. It was comfortably cool. "But we've just gotta be patient with each other."

Sasuke emitted a sound of amusent. "Patience has never been one of your virtues."

He smiled wryly. "Yeah, I know. I've gotta work on that, too." His expression turned very serious as he realized what would have to be discussed. "And… We've gotta work on the honesty department as well. If you ever feel like…" He gestured towards Sasuke's still bandaged wrists, and the old scars he was only now aware of. "… _this_ again, you've gotta tell me. Because I don't want to see you do something like this ever again, do you understand?"

Sasuke didn't really look at him, didn't react much. But he saw the tiniest of shudders. And that was enough to tell him he'd been listened.

Some long moments later Sasuke shifted his attention to him. There was a frown on the boy's face. "Naruto, what the hell's going on with you?"

Naruto took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Sasuke. He'd just said that they'd have to be honest – perhaps this was the time to start. "There's… The thing is… Hinata and I broke up – there won't be a wedding. But…" Breathing was suddenly a difficult task. "Sasuke, she's pregnant. And it's my baby."

For several moments time stood utterly still. Then Sasuke spoke so quietly that he barely heard, not looking at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

He hesitated. "I… I don't know. It's up to Hinata. I guess I don't love her, but… I'd love to be a dad." He looked at the Uchiha, trying to meet the man's eyes. "I just… I thought you should know right away. So there won't be secrets between us."

Sasuke still didn't look at him, but the dangerous expression on the man's face eased. "Hn."

That day they didn't do a lot of talking. But nonetheless Naruto felt that he was closer to Sasuke than ever before. Like they were stood on the delicate edge of something new.

* * *

With the emotional turmoil meeting Sasuke brought, it was a miracle Naruto actually made it to work. The first person he met when showing up at Taku was Yutaka. The boy was sitting before the picture on the wall Takao had painted not all that long ago. It looked like the child was whispering something.

Noticing him, Yutaka blushed brightly. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

"Of course I won't." He approached and in the end sat beside the boy. "So… I take this as you're not mad at him anymore."

Yutaka shrugged. It took a couple of beats before the boy spoke. "I… like to come here and talk to him sometimes. It's not like he'd hear, but…" The child grit teeth so hard that it must've hurt. "We… used to talk about everything. I miss that."

Naruto nodded but stayed silent, coming to a conclusion that there was more coming.

There was a half-glazed, distant look in Yutaka's eyes as the boy went on. "After you and Tsunade he was the first person who I told what I saw my stepdad doing to my mom. It felt good, to know that he understood. To know that I wasn't only one whose home was like that." The child's eyes narrowed. "This still hurts so fucking much."

Naruto chose to let that slip of a tongue go unnoticed. "I bet it does."

Yutaka sighed, appearing exhausted all of a sudden. "But… It won't hurt like this forever, right?" The boy focused firmly on the picture. "Takao wouldn't let it hurt forever."

He smiled, risking to wrap an arm around the child. "Yeah. I bet you're right", he half-whispered, looking at the picture. He couldn't resist thinking that Takao would've been a fabulous artist. "Besides… I think a little part of him is still here."

Yutaka looked at him, eyes filled with something he couldn't quite name. "You think so?"

"I don't think – I know." He smiled once more when looking into those eyes that used to be full of hatred and bitterness. "He changed you, Yutaka. I'm not sure how and when, but he did. And that's how a little piece of him is still here."

Yutaka nodded solemnly, then looked back to the picture. The child swallowed with difficulty. "He could've changed a lot more people, if…" The boy's voice died out.

"You know what?" His eyes also shifted to the picture. "I think that when you grow up, you'll be able to help him do just that."

"Hmm", was all Yutaka managed.

Comfortable silence lingered between them.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

As weeks passed Naruto was pleased and relieved to discover that the process of Sasuke's recovery started, slowly yet surely. It wasn't quite as much of a war to convince the man to eat anymore, and the Uchiha needed lighter dosages of medication. Naruto even dared to bring Kira over to see Sasuke, although she was a bit wary of the creepy building and the rest of the patients. And Sasuke was starting to let him closer, very hesitantly but nonetheless, even after the disturbing news of Hinata's pregnancy.

That late evening Sasuke had stunned him with allowing him to lay beside the Uchiha on the man's narrow bed. There was a bit too little room and they both felt uncomfortably hot because of their close proximity, but Naruto didn't mind. Being so close to Sasuke made up for everything else.

His half-open eyes observed the shadows gathering to the walls. He cocked his head a little at one. "What do you think that looks like – is it a frog or an elephant?"

Sasuke scoffed lightly. "You can be such a moron sometimes."

"Hmph." He then frowned, glancing towards the Uchiha who had a thoughtful look on his face. "You've been even quieter than usual. What's up?"

It took a while before Sasuke started, focusing on the wall. "I've been… thinking. About everything." The man took a breath. "I don't think I'll ever… get better here, in Konoha." It was the first time the Uchiha admitted being sick.

Naruto frowned, not liking where the conversation was going. "Then what are you planning?"

Finally Sasuke looked at him. The man's eyes betrayed his emotions. "There's a doctor named Kakashi Hatake, in Tokyo. He has this place for… people and families with emotional challenges. I called him yesterday – his willing to take me in."

It felt like someone had shot Naruto right through the heart. Shock had him speechless for several moments. "What… What about Kira?" _What about me – us?_

Sasuke inhaled. "I've already talked to her, and Tsunade. It seems to be okay that I take her along. The place will do her good, and I'm some sort of a guardian of hers anyway. I won't abandon her."

Naruto nodded numbly, this all still more than he could handle. It felt like his heart had been torn to thousands of shreds.

Sasuke clearly noticed his feelings. "I have to do this, Naruto. Because if I don't, I…" The man shook his head. "This town, it's just too much for me. I was hoping you'd understand."

He nodded, feeling dangerously close to tears. "I do, of course I do. I just…" He sniffled once, blinking several times. "When are you… leaving? And how long will you be away?"

"I'll leave in three weeks - Suigetsu and Karin have already started the arrangements in Uchiha corps. As for coming back…" Sasuke looked away for a moment, appearing as torn as he felt. "I don't know. As soon as I can."

Another shot pierced Naruto's chest. "Oh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like someone's about to die – it's only temporary." With surprising affection the Uchiha nuzzled his head to the crook of his neck. Naruto could've sworn the other man even snuggled closer. "Right now I want to enjoy this evening."

Naruto could only blink. He didn't manage to rid the stinging of his eyes, and he wondered if a couple of tears escaped. "'K."

They lay there in silence, listening to each other's breathing and both deep in thought. That was until Naruto felt something stir inside him.

His body coming up with a will of its own – for once not that of Kyuubi – Naruto let his hands slide down Sasuke's thin frame, allowed his fingers to caress places he could've never imagined having access to. Sasuke's hot breath against his neck only intensified the pulsating sensation in the lower parts of his body, until the point where he gasped faintly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

_Shit…!_

And then, just as suddenly as the moment of heat had started, Sasuke brought it to a stop with placing a firm hand to his chest. There was a hard, demanding look in the Uchiha's eyes. "Naruto, _no_." The dark haired man sounded out of breath. "Not yet. And definitely not here."

Heat rose to his cheeks as he pulled away, rapidly taking his hands off of the Uchiha. What the hell came over him? "'Sorry." He started to get up, deciding that he should leave before he'd do anything even more humiliating and damaging. "I… guess I should…"

Sasuke surprised them both with grabbing his wrist, so tightly that he gave a small yelp. The man's dark eyes were unreadable. "You don't have to leave, idiot."

A small smile rose to his lips as he sighed with contentment and lay back down, pulling Sasuke as close as the Uchiha allowed him to. In a matter of moments the man's familiar scent lulled him into something close to a sleep.

They had only three weeks left. This was the best way he could come up with to make the most of it.

* * *

The following morning Sasuke woke up to find Naruto gone. He wasn't all that surprised – he'd given the Uzumaki quite a bit to chew on.

He was so deep in thought that he shivered with surprise when someone knocked and entered. He first frowned, then blinked twice when recognizing the arrival. "Ibiki?"

He hoped dearly it wasn't sadness and pity he saw on the big man's face. "It… took me long to find you – you did good job hiding." There was a pause. "I… didn't expect to find you from a place like this."

He frowned, folding his arms. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to see the man, but he didn't enjoy people visiting him here. "What are you doing here?"

Ibiki's eyes flashed. "I came to give you something I should've delivered years ago."

* * *

It was no surprise that Naruto did quite a bit of crying that morning. That's why his eyes were suspiciously red and puffy when he arrived to Taku.

Sakura frowned when seeing him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I… had a rough night, that's all." His eyes then widened as he remember. "Oh man – we have that photographer today!"

Sakura nodded. "I hope you're ready. He's already here."

Giving a sigh, Naruto started to walk towards the main hall. "Oh, what the heck – it's not like I'd get any prettier than this, anyway."

Sakura followed with a tiny smile.

The sight in the main hall wiped away some of Naruto's worries and gloomy thoughts.

For once the children of Taku were at peace with one another. Haru, Sheo and Aimi had taken three seats, and Sheo was standing in the middle on a chair so that he had his arms wrapped around the other two. Yutaka stood rather close by with his arms folded, with a surprisingly peaceful look on his face. It looked like the boy was finally getting into peace with himself and his past.

Upon noticing him Kira grinned brightly and waved furiously, gesturing him to come closer. He laughed and took the chair next to hers. In an instant she climbed into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. No sounds or words were needed between them.

In a few moments Tsunade appeared with the photographer and Sai. The woman clearly held back a smile when taking in the sight before her. "Okay, brats, stay still for a few moments so we'll get the picture taken – that includes you as well, Naruto."

Despite the night before, Naruto just had to grin.

As soon as Tsunade and Sai had sat down the photographer stood behind his camera. "Okay everyone, smile!"

And for what was most likely the first time every resident of Taku smiled simultaneously – some of them just a little bit, but still. They all liked to think that in the small empty spot in the corner, next to Yutaka, stood Takao.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

Naruto had always hated airports, but never as much as that rainy morning when he stood there with Sasuke who had sleeping Kira in his arms. They hadn't said a word in almost ten minutes, and the silence was starting to feel suffocating.

"You look ready to kill someone", Sasuke pointed out in the end.

Naruto's expression was far from mature. "I hate airports. I hate…" He gestured towards the two of them. "… _this_." He grit teeth, feeling selfish and stupid. _Isn't love selfish?_, a voice in the back of his head he would've rather ignored pointed out. "This sucks", he muttered, kicking a piece of trash someone had abandoned to the floor. It did nothing to help with his aggression.

"Hn." There was a sound he didn't quite manage to name. "Don't look like that. We both know I have to do this."

He pouted rather childishly, feeling this unbearable, selfish urge to just outstrech his arms and squeeze the Uchiha until he could be sure the man wouldn't leave. "I still hate this."

"I know." The voice was softer than he'd expected, deeper. Clearly he wasn't the only one who had difficulties with this.

He wrinkled his nose all of a sudden, clutching Sasuke's jacket even more tightly than before. "You reek of cigarettes. Don't tell me you've started smoking."

The Uchiha emitted a growl of irritation. And then, before he could really process anything, Sasuke's lips had been pressed against his. His whole body responded long before he could give it commands. He found that he couldn't convince himself the kiss was a mistake.

He licked his lips, feeling disappointed and unsatisfied, when Sasuke pulled away. A shudder crossed him when the Uchiha leaned to his ear, and another appeared at the words whispered. It was the same promise he'd heard such a long time ago, as though in another life. "I won't abandon you – I'll come back real soon. I'll always be there when you need me."

He swallowed thickly, a ball building up in his throat. "You better", he managed to croak. Did he just sniff? "Because if you don't, I'll come and find you. And then I'll kick your sorry ass."

Sasuke snorted. "You're no good when it comes to threats."

He pouted, feeling dangerously close to tears. "Oh, shut up."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but whatever the man had been planning on saying became cut off when there was the last call to the Uchiha's flight.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, all the emotions he'd felt when the Uchiha had been taken from Taku resurfacing tenfold. Loneliness, fear, heartbreak… "You better remember your promise this time around."

Sasuke's lips brushed his forehead. Then, before he could even pull in a breath, the Uchiha turned around and started to walk away, easily carrying still sleeping Kira.

Naruto closed his eyes and fooled himself into thinking he felt Sasuke close to him although he heard distancing steps. The illusion broke painfully when he opened his eyes five minutes later and discovered that he was all alone.

Naruto had been late more times than not in his life. And once again he realized that he'd been just a little bit too late.

Because as he watched Sasuke's plane take off – his eyes stinging hellishly – he realized that there was no question about his feelings anymore.

His chest twinged, and his body turned cold.

Now, no matter how much he hated it… All he could do was wait and believe that this time, Sasuke was going to keep his promise.

* * *

TBC, for an epilogue

* * *

A/N: So they're separated again… (winces) But for how long?

GAH, I'm not sure how much time on a computer I have left so I've gotta start tuning out. BUT, first… **PLEASE**, do review – now that I'm starting to work on the final chapter hearing from you guys would mean more than ever!

**IN THE NEXT** (and -sobs- last) **ONE**: Years have flown by, and the kids in Taku have grown up – as has Naruto, who's build up a new kind of life. But what about Sasuke? Will the man be together? Will the two of them be together in the end?

Until next time, folks! I really hope I'll see you all with the epilogue.

Peace out!

* * *

**Iggy**: Heh, I'm glad to hear you found the song so fitting! (grins)

And oh my goodness, I'm thrilled to hear you feel drawn to the characters – that's always the one thing I worry about the most! (beams) You just made me very happy, ya know?

HUGE thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll enjoy the last bits as well.

**cogasha**: (chuckles) Yup, there was quite a bit of drama. But at leats now things are starting to work out, ne? (sighs)

Let's hope those two stubborn mules get each other in the end. They'd deserve true love!

Monumental thank yous for the review!

I really hope ya'll be staying tuned for two (sniffles) more.

* * *

TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:

Mikoto watches Sasuke and Itachi together. (chapter 8)

Fugaku finds Sasuke with his squad. Itachi dies. (chapter 7)

Itachi and Mikoto meet Sasuke at the hospital right after he's been returned from having been kidnapped. (chapter 5)

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

A mysterious meeting takes place at Orochimaru's office. (chapter 6)

THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.åä


	10. Epilogue

A/N: OH MAN – I'm back, with the epilogue! (sighs, and wipes watery eyes) It always sucks to wrap up a story, but I guess the time has come for this story to end.

BUT, before getting to the epilogue… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart for your reviews! (GLOMPS) They make me so happy, ya you? So thank you! (hugs once more) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chapter, as can **the usual listings**.

Awkay, because I think you're sizzling to get to know how this ends… (gulps nervously) Let's go – I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Verse 9 – Epilogue

* * *

_Two and a Half Years Later_

* * *

It's amazing how much growing up a person can do in thirty months, Naruto mused as he stood behind the window of his office, holding a mug of coffee that was too strong even for him.

Over that time he'd become a psychologist, an official employee of Taku, a godfather to Sai and Sakura's daughter Amaya – and a father. His little son Daichi, whom he met every other weekend, was growing up in a terrifying pace. The child looked more like him every day with his lively eyes and wild blond hair. It hurt him to see how much the child grew over the times they were apart, but he did his best to make the most of those days they had. Although his friendship with Hinata would never be the same again time had ran its course, and they could be around each other without feeling uncomfortable. Naruto liked to think that their trio, which Kiba completed, was still rather close. He'd even played the role of a bestman when Kiba and Hinata were married in a tiny beach-ceremony five months earlier. Naruto's life… had calmed down – he wasn't confused and lost from himself anymore. And perhaps that's why Kyuubi hadn't caused him problems anymore.

Naruto suppressed the urge to sigh, and his hold on the mug tightened as a thought he'd been trying to avoid came flooding in.

And that had all happened without Sasuke at his side. Because after all these long months the Uchiha was still yet to keep his promise. He'd managed to remain positive for a remarkably long time, but after all these months he was starting to lose hope.

All he wanted was to get Sasuke back, to finally make things right. Was it too much to ask for?

He jolted back to awareness when his phone rang. It was Iruka. "What's up?"

"_I'm… coming back from Osaka today._" His foster father's voice sounded strange. "_Could you come and pick me up from the railway station in fifteen minutes?_"

He smiled. "Meh, I'm supposed to be on a lunch break, anyway. See you soon."

As he pulled on his jacket and left, Naruto wondered why there was a weird feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Putting his phone away, Iruka glanced towards the man sitting beside him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kakashi Hatake's eyes filled with mirth. "Trust those two a little. They're not lost kids anymore – it's finally time." The man then leaned forward, almost pressing him against the couch, and kissed his neck. "Now where were we…?"

All worries disappeared from Iruka's head as he gave Kakashi's eager tongue an access to his mouth.

* * *

Not having seen his foster father in over two months, Naruto was somewhat excited as he walked into the railway station. He frowned when spotting no signs of the man.

Where the heck was Iruka? The man was usually so punctual.

All other thoughts, however, vanished from Naruto's head as he saw something – or someone – stood on the other side of the railroad. Black hair, those onyx eyes…

Naruto's whole world came to a halt.

_Holy…!_

At first he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Then, very slowly, reality began to swell inside him.

There, only steps away, stood Sasuke Uchiha. Just like when the last time the man appeared almost three years ealier.

He was just about to take a step forward when a train appeared, whistling right between them. His heart thumped as he waited, making him feel breathless and dizzy. All the while his frantic thoughts begged that the Uchiha wouldn't disappeared this time around.

It seemed to take ages before the train had finally passed by. When it did he smiled more brightly than ever in his life.

Sasuke was still there, very much real.

At first Naruto was too stunned to feel a thing. Then pure, utter relief and joy took over his entire body. And he ran.

When he threw himself against Sasuke with all the passion there was in him and the Uchiha responded to his heated kiss, Naruto felt like his world had been made whole again. He licked his lips and grinned like there'd been no sanity in him when they finally broke apart.

Sasuke seemed to be suspiciously close to smiling as well. "See?" the Uchiha breathed out. "Sometimes I can keep my promises."

Naruto buried his face into the other man's chest and closed his eyes, feeling like bursting from all the currents inside him. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he choked out, his voice much softer than he'd expected.

Sasuke responded with placing a chaste, light kiss to his hair. And at the moment that was all he needed.

In a few moments Sasuke spoke in a slightly thick voice. "Loosen your hold a bit, will you? It's getting kind of hard to breathe."

He chuckled, feeling stunned and lightheaded. It was as though he'd been high – this all passed by his level of understanding. "'Sorry. I just…" He didn't manage to say the rest, but had a feeling the Uchiha understood anyway.

Sasuke's eyes were a bit softer than usual. "Hn."

Looking at Sasuke he discovered that the man looked a lot different from those dark days of past. And it wasn't just because the Uchiha's hair was a lot longer and wrapped to a ponytail. The man's eyes were no longer angry and haunted – there was a brand new peace in them. Although Sasuke would most likely always be pale and skinny, there was a healthy glow on the man's skin and his body didn't appear starved anymore. And most importantly the Uchiha was obviously sober.

He didn't catch what he was about to say before he heard his own voice. "You look good."

He wondered if he really saw a hint of a blush on Sasuke's cheeks. The man shrugged after a stilled moment. "The new medication's working – I feel better. And I haven't taken a single drink since leaving here." The man's eyes scanned him through, making him feel good. "You look good, too."

Naruto was much too sure he blushed. "Thanks", he barely managed.

Something about the moment taking a hold of him Naruto leaned forward, not entirely sure what he was planning, until a sound of approaching steps made him jump backwards as though he'd been caught doing something forbidden. When he turned his gaze his eyes widened before a huge smile split his face.

Kira had grown up a lot over the time she'd been away. Her almost white hair was a lot longer, and there was something new in her dark eyes. A fire he'd never seen before. And the huge smile she gave him didn't belong to the timid girl he met once upon a time.

She emitted a high-pitched sound of delight before sprinting towards him and jumping into his arms so that he almost fell down. When she released him from the tight bear-hug her hands danced so abruptly that he barely managed to keep up. '_I can't believe you're really there! I've missed you so much!_'

His smile from before widened still before he responded. '_I missed you too, kid._'

Kira pouted, a sparkle remaining in her eyes. '_I'm not a kid anymore._'

"She talked about this meeting the entire journey here." There was a look he'd never seen before on Sasuke's face. "She's been waiting for coming back to Konoha and you for the past two months, since Kakashi and I decided that we could start talking about such."

Naruto cleared his throat, fearing that his voice might fail him if he didn't. "So… Where to now?"

Sasuke shrugged, and it wasn't until then he realized just how more at ease the Uchiha's eyes were. It looked like someone had lifted a huge weight from the man's shoulders. "You tell me."

Wrapping his arm in a protective, almost possessive manner around Sasuke he began to lead the Uchiha towards the nearby doors, the black-haired man holding widely smiling Kira's hand. Naruto's steps were lighter than ever in his life. "What do you say if we start with going home?" he suggested.

We wasn't sure, but he could've sworn Sasuke almost smiled. "Home sounds good."

Neither of them slept that night – there were too many unsorted issues between them. During those hours Sasuke spoke more than he'd uttered altogether so far in his life.

At four a.m. they exchanged their first kiss Sasuke's departure. Neither regretted it.

* * *

Kiba had always had some sort of a sixth sense for detecting when something was wrong. That's why he frowned when coming home from a nightshift the following morning.

Something was definitely going on.

That thought was, however, chased away for the time being when there were sounds of running steps. Soon enough he had his arms full of Daichi. "Uncle-Kiba!" the child exclaimed, cheeks red with excitement. "Mommy bought ice-'ream! W've toffee for breakfast!"

Feeling warm all over he smiled. "Really now?" He ruffled the boy's hair before putting the child gently to the floor. "In that case, why don't you go and get started before it melts or I'll eat it all up?"

Daichi didn't have to be told twice. Giving a loud sound of excitement the child disappeared into the kitchen. He, on the other hand, found his way to the living room. Hinata was there, sitting on the couch with widened eyes.

Feeling a shiver he stopped by the doorway. "Okay, what's going on?"

Hinata bit her lip when looking at him, appearing nervous. "This… is pretty big."

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Without saying a word Hinata handed something towards him with a shaking hand. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a pregnancy test – and grew to the size of dinner plates when he discovered that it was positive.

Eyes still huge he looked towards his wife. "Are you serious?"

One corner of Hinata's lips twiched. "As serious as they come, Inuzuka."

He stared at her for a moment. Then, so rapidly that he surprised both her, he scooped her into his arms and spun her around until she screamed at him to stop before she'd throw up.

* * *

_Eight and a Half Years Later_

* * *

In Sasuke's shadowy office four busy hands roamed around two half-naked bodies, seeming to try and touch as many places as possible. For a long time sighs, tiny moans and occasional groans were the pretty much only sounds heard in the room.

In the end Sasuke placed one hand to Naruto's chest. It was a sign they'd agreed meant 'stop'. "Enough, Uzumaki. I'm supposed to be able to focus on work today."

Naruto groaned, uncomfortable heat circling everywhere inside him. It also looked like his pants had shrunken in size – his crotch-area felt far too tight. "You're a tease", he accused with a very childish pout.

At that moment he heard something rather rare. Sasuke chuckled. "You know… You're not all that attractive when you whine", the Uchiha noted, then pointed towards the clock. "Plus, shouldn't you be in Taku already?"

Eyes widening, he took a glance towards the clock and swore. True – he was already ten minutes late. "Shit!" He was in such a hurry to get off of Sasuke and start getting dressed properly that he almost fell down. Already on his way to the door he spun around once more and dashed back to Sasuke, giving the man a quite fiery kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling something jolt inside. "I… need some time. I'll see you this evening."

This time Naruto nodded, a bit more serious than before. They both knew what would have to be done in a few hours. But for now…

Naruto gave Sasuke a one more kiss before turning to leave once more. "See you later. Oh, and in case you have some sort of a meeting… I think you should do something about that bulge in your pants." He escaped the room before Sasuke could come up with anything to toss at him.

Looking towards the door Sasuke allowed a uncharacteristic smile before getting up and pulling on the clothes that'd been tossed aside. They were a bit wrinkled, but Sasuke decided that his employees would just have to get used to it.

He'd just gotten himself at least somewhat ready when the room's door opened after a quick knock and Suigetsu entered. The man quirked an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance. "Someone's had fun this morning", the man commented.

He cast his ex-fianceé a threatening look as they walked out of the room. "Not another word, Suigetsu."

The man shrugged. "What? I think it's a good thing. You look happy."

Sasuke felt tempted to smile. Yes. He was pretty sure he indeed was happy. Because if the feeling inside him wasn't that, he didn't know what was.

* * *

Years had flown by unbelievably fast. Children matured, and the former inhabitants of Taku also grew up fast.

That afternoon of spring there was for once noise in the tiny, rather isolated room in Taku's downstairs as a group of five prepared for celebration. They'd been unable to have a ten-year-anniversary the year before, so they'd decided to have a huge party this year on Yutaka's birthday. They hadn't had a real get-together in years – they'd all been excited to see each other again.

There was a slightly wistful look on Naruto's face as his eyes lingered on the black and white picture held in his hand. Yutaka, Kira, Sheo, Aimi and Haru had all been so small back then, as they smiled to the camera. It was beyond him how short of a time eleven years could be.

"Hey!" Sheo's still familiar, although much more mature voice called out, sounding mildly irritated. "Put that picture away and come here. And where's everyone? We'll never get to the cake!"

He put the picture away with a smile, turning towards the tiny group gathered around a table. "What are guys, five-year-olds? Hold your horses – they'll be here in a bit."

Sheo appeared irritated but got over it soon enough. In a matter of moments the group of teenagers and young adults started a conversation no outsider could've kept up with.

Still smiling, Naruto allowed his gaze to scan through the former inhabitants.

Over the years Sheo had let his fire-red hair grow, and at the moment they met his back. The boy's lively eyes almost fooled him from noticing the scars on the teen's face that'd never heal. The road had been long and tricky, but with the aid of a new, loving foster family Sheo had recovered as far as it was possible. At the moment he was a soccer star in his high school.

Naruto's gaze shifted towards Haru, who sat next to Sheo. Haru still looked as unearthly as he did when he was a child with his blond hair and angelic features. No amount of therapy and medication had chased away the autism. But at lest the boy was doing better, as Naruto had heard from his parents. Haru studied in a special school – and called his parents 'mother' and 'father'.

There was a loud laughter that shook Naruto back to present. Looking towards Sheo's other side, he grinned once more when finding Aimi. A few years ago the girl had changed her hairstyle, and her black locks were now sticking angrily to every possible direction. She also studied in high school and excelled in science. Medication and therapy had helped her so much that she didn't have a lot of symptoms anymore, and she could lead a rather normal teenager's life. The way she held hands with Sheo revealed just how normal.

As for Yutaka…

"Sorry I'm late." There was a slightly apologetic look on Yutaka's face as the young man dashed into the room. "My professor wanted to talk, so I couldn't leave the university."

Naruto smiled once more, waving a hand. "Meh, you're here now. That's what matters. And it's your nineteenth birthday, anyway."

It wasn't until then he noticed that Yutaka wasn't alone. Aside happiness he felt a somewhat ridiculous, parental jolt of worry when noticing that the young man's hand was joined with that of a shyly smiling man who had long, grey hair and purple eyes. His eyes followed the couple as they sat, quickly joining the rapidly proceeding conversation.

Yutaka had eventually given up on his customary Mohawk, although his hair was still spiked in a very wild way. The haircolor changed frequently – at the moment it was a mixture of black and electric-blue. Yutaka had never gotten a real foster-family because of his violent history and occasional outburst. But with the help of Taku and social workers the boy had grown up to a very much stable man, and although there was still fire in his golden-brown eyes he hadn't even needed medication in years. And to everyone's huge surprise the young man had started studying psychology. That was when Yutaka met Yuukimaru, who was five years older than the fiery teen. Everyone – including Naruto – had been hesitant about their relationship because of their age- and personality differences, but the couple had proven them all wrong. In two weeks they'd celebrate their first anniversary.

Naruto sighed inwardly while looking at Yutaka, who smiled at the moment. He knew the young man still visited Takao's grave every week, but he was relieved to discover that over the years the man had moved on. He was fairly sure that aside his therapist and Naruto Yuukimaru was the only one with whom Yutaka talked about Takao. It was one of the million things that proved just how much Yutaka trusted his boyfriend.

Naruto jumped a little, waking up from his thoughts, when hearing loud cursing. Turning his gaze he saw Sai and Sakura enter the room. Judging by the look of utter irritation on Sakura's face it was the pinkette who'd spoken. "The traffic out there is unbelievable – it took us half an hour to get here!" She cast a somewhat hard look towards her significantly swollen stomach. "And the squirt just had to keep kicking all the way."

Sai gave him a somewhat sheepish look, as though apologizing for her. "Tsunade called – she'll be late, so she told us to get started with the cake."

"Finally!" That was, wihout a doubt, Sheo. The boy cast a demanding look towards Yutaka. "Now let's get started already."  
Kira gestured him to take the seat next to her, some impatience in her movements as her hands spoke. '_Come on, before Sheo eats all of the cake!_'

"Hey!" There was a slightly hurt look on Sheo's face. "She just said something about me, didn't she?"

Kira responded with giving the boy her best innocent look.

A smile playing on his face Naruto joined the others, amazed by just how far their silly little group had gotten.

And once again he had a pleasant feeling that Takao was also there with them.

* * *

At around the same time Tsunade emerged Hinata's flower shop, so deep in thought that she didn't manage to avoid bumping into someone. She groaned inwardly and sighed. "Sorry. I wasn't…" Words got lost into her throat as she realized who the person she'd ran into was.

Sasuke's eyes could barely be recognized as the man shrugged. "It's alright", the Uchiha stated in a deep, smooth voice.

That looked at each other for several moments, and silence spoke louder than any words. Then, so suddenly that she blinked once, Sasuke walked into the building without looking back.

Standing there, Tsunade found herself smiling.

True, she'd failed miserably in her attempts at saving Sasuke. But apparently someone else had managed to break the lost child's fall. That thought made it easier for her to breathe as she walked on, no longer bearing regrets and looking back.

* * *

Much later that evening Sasuke's knees shuddered pitiably as he stood before a tombstone he'd never even seen before.

'_Itachi Uchiha_', said the letters engraved to it.

He never attended to Itachi's funeral, only gave some employees the task to take care of the arrangements. When Itachi's body was laid to the ground he was on his way to Europe. And he'd never visited his brother's grave – until now.

His hand squeezed tightly around the letter he was holding. The words Itachi had written echoed in his ears, as clearly as if his brother had been there whispering them.

'_I'm afraid I can't make this letter long, because I don't have a lot of time left. I've known it for a while deep inside, and some days ago the doctors confirmed it._

_But I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to you, without trying to explain before they take away my chance to._

_You must know that it was never my intention to hurt you, although I know you won't accept what I'm about to do. But this is the only thing I can still do to protect you. And if I have to leave this soon, I'd rather do it after trying to do one thing right in my life._

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this, that this is the only way. I hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me. That you'll be able to have the life you deserve, without the shadows of past weighing you down. Because you deserve to be free, Sasuke. You deserve to be happy. And I'll watch over you to make sure you'll be just that._

_I love you. Never forget that._'

It took the longest time before Sasuke was coherent enough to function. His body felt stiff and foreign as he knelt and placed the letter to the ground, under nature's mercy.

He barely managed to focus on Naruto's voice as the blond spoke quietly. "Are you sure you want to leave it here? The rain will destroy it." Dark clouds already gathered together up in the sky.

Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

What point was there in salvaging the letter when he remembered it by hard, anyway? He'd never forget Itachi's last words to him. And he wanted his brother to know it, wherever he was.

He found it surprisingly hard to straighten his form, and he had to accept Naruto's arm as support so he didn't stumble. They stood there for a mighty while with sombre expressions, most likely looking quite amusing with how they leaned against each other.

Naruto waited patiently for the longest time before talking. "Do you want to stay, or do you think we should leave?"

He gave the tombstone a one more look before closing his eyes and pulling in a deep breath. He felt surprisingly light. "Let's go", he replied in a somewhat raspy tone.

He didn't look but sensed Naruto's nod.

Although he was usually very uncomfortable with public displays of affection at the moment he accepted Naruto's warm arm around his shoulders gladly.

As they went Sasuke felt eyes on his back, but didn't feel the need to turn around and take a look.

The ghosts of past were at peace, now.

* * *

Evening had long since darkened into night as Naruto and Sasuke lay side by side in the bed they now shared.

When Sasuke first came back to Konoha and settled into Naruto's apartment, it was supposed to be temporary. As it turned out the Uchiha never remembered to leave. And Naruto didn't mind.

Naruto ran a gentle hand down Sasuke's naked body, long since having grown oblivious to all those scars his touch met. The smell of their activities from not long ago filled his mind. "So… What's the verdict?" He kissed Sasuke's neck, then gave it a tiny, testing bite. "Was it good?"

Sasuke snorted, most likely subconsciously shifting so that he had the Uchiha in his arms with the man's back towards him. "Wasn't I loud enough for you?"

He couldn't help grinning at that.

It'd taken several years before Sasuke managed to become comfortable with sex. He had to be cautious at first – although Sasuke never admitted anything every little harsh move brought back painful memories. But as with most things time healed. Now there was no longer worrying, no longer wondering what was allowed.

Or… So Naruto had assumed.

He frowned, touching a spot on Sasuke's back he knew to be sensitive. The Uchiha shivered with pleasure. "Sasuke? Are you sore?" Because even for an Uchiha the man was too quiet.

Sasuke took a second before answering. "Hn. A bit, but it's not worse than usual. I was just… thinking." He was fairly sure that the Uchiha shifted closer to him. "In ten years… Where do you think we'll be?"

It took a long moment for Naruto to get over his surprise. Sasuke was definitely not one to ask things like that. "Oh, in ten years?" He grinned brightly, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's soft hair. "I'll be right here, by your side. Believe it." He inhaled the other's scent. "And I'll make damn sure you won't disappear anywhere, either."

A tiny smile played on Sasuke's face – he could sense it. "Oh?" The Uchiha murmured, clearly halfway asleep. "Is that a promise?"

He grinned, giving Sasuke's hair a kiss. "Yeah", he announced. "It is."

"Hmm."

In a little while Sasuke relaxed completely in his arms, falling asleep. He followed soon after.

The deepest cuts couldn't be healed. But over time they could be soothed, scarred so that they became bearable.

And sure enough, in each other's arms the two of them slept peacefully, free of nightmares and past's thick shadows.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

* * *

The hospital's waiting room was quiet as Naruto and Sasuke sat there side by side, holding hands like they'd feared the other might run away.

In the end Sasuke's eyes strayed momentarily towards Naruto. "Stop twitching. This is the third flue like this I've had, and the news have always been good."  
Naruto tok a deep breath, not quite managing to calm imself.

After Sasuke had been suffering from a flue for almost two weeks he'd practically dragged the Uchiha to a doctor for some tests. Of course Sasuke had been fluish before without his HIV having turned into AIDS, but…

Naruto shuddered at the mere thought, forcing it to some distant part of his mind. "I know. But…" He bit his lip, realizing that there was no way he could explain this.

Sasuke looked away, seeming to focus on the door before them. It still didn't open. "You don't have to waste time waiting around here, you know? You can go home."  
Naruto shook his head determinedly, his hold on Sasuke's hand tightening still. "Now chance, Uchiha." His voice was calm and strong, as though something had suddenly slid into place. "I'm not going anywhere."

So perhaps their future wasn't perfectly certain. But whose was? Naruto hadn't been afraid of a little uncertainty in years, so why start now?

So as the door finally opened ten minutes later they walked in together to hear the test results, hands still joined.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

A/N: And so the story ends. (blinks, then sniffles) MAN – I still can't believe this is over! I'll miss this so much! (wipes eyes)

You guys, thank yous so much for sticking around through all of the story – through all those long gaps of updates and such! And especially thank you for all those reviews and listings! You're AMAZING! (glomps, and offers all kinds of cookies as a reward) You've totally kept this story alive. So THANK YOU!

GAH, I'm running out of time so I've gotta tune out. **PLEASE**, do let me know your thoughts on this ending and story alltogether – I'd be so thrilled to hear from you! Pretty pwease…?

Once more thank you, and all the best for each and every single one of you! Perhaps I'll c ya guys later…?

Peace out!

* * *

**Iggy**: Gosh, how good it makes me feel that you've enjoyed the ride as much as I've enjoyed writing it! (beams)

Those two poor things, ne? (sighs) But let's hope there's still another chance left for them. They'd deserve it!  
Monumental thank yous for the review!

I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the last chapter as well.

* * *

TIMELINE OF FLASHBACKS:

Mikoto watches Sasuke and Itachi together. (chapter 8)

Fugaku finds Sasuke with his squad. Itachi dies. (chapter 7)

Itachi and Mikoto meet Sasuke at the hospital right after he's been returned from having been kidnapped. (chapter 5)

Tsunade decides to take Naruto and Sasuke into Taku. (chapter 3)

Naruto overhears Tsunade's fight with Fugaku Uchiha. (chapter 2)

Sasuke is taken away from Taku. Before leaving, he gives Naruto a pendant and a promise. (chapter 1)

Sasuke's home, suffering from nightmares. Itachi tries to offer him comfort. (chapter 4)

A mysterious meeting takes place at Orochimaru's office. (chapter 6)

THE CHILDREN IN TAKU:

Haru (6) – Autistic little boy whom his parents sent to Taku for good professional, loving care.

Sheo (6) – A very unclear case. A little boy who often gets violent panic attacks.

Kira (6) – A little abandoned girl who's scared of everything. She won't speak

Aimi (7) – A cute girl who has startlingly realistic illusions of ghosts.

Takao (8) – A boy who's been through a lot and suffers from severe depression. Is sometimes suicidal.

Yutaka (8) – A boy who's mad at the whole world and doesn't hesitate to show it – the most violent patient ever resited in Taku. His extremely rough past explains his behavior.


End file.
